Mechwarrior-Stray
by War Raptor
Summary: A bounty on his head, a home abandoned and a future uncertain, Raylan Vickers is one of the newest members of Kain's Cavalry, a mercenary company formed from all creeds and walks of life. Drifting through space with a crosshair on his back, Raylan tries to find a new path to walk or end up swallowed by the endless sea of stars calling to him. Sequel to Mechwarrior-By Pale Moonlight
1. Supplemental-Character Index

**Mechwarrior-Stray Character Index**

Main Characters

 _Captain Raylan Vickers_ \- A former member of Clan Wolf, Raylan has entered self-imposed exile after his run in with the Star Remnants on Misery's End to avoid bringing their wrath on his rebuilding Clan. Fiercely loyal but internally conflicted, Raylan now wanders the Inner Sphere as a stranger with Kain's Cavalry. Having lost his beloved _Timber Wolf, Tala_ , on Misery's End, he now pilots a customized _Cauldron Born_ he calls _Ghira._ Although surrounded by allies, Raylan finds himself lost and alone torn between knowing he made the right decision and wanted desperately to return to the only home he has ever known.

 _Sergeant Clara_ \- The other former Clanner to join Kain's Cavalry, Clara is an accomplished pilot in her own right, but never stepped outside her superiors' shadow within the Clan. Specializing in indirect and artillery fire, she formerly piloted a _Mad Dog_ in tandem with Raylan's _Timber Wolf_ providing covering fire for the brawler, her 'mech was savaged on Misery's End as well. She now pilots a _Hellbringer_ , moving further into a role alongside Raylan as a second brawler. Clara is much more comfortable leaving Clan Wolf behind, finding it too far changed to be her Clan anymore and viewing the mercenary life as a wonderful opportunity to start over and show her true skill.

 _Colonel Cassie Kain_ \- A career soldier, Cassie has fought for almost two decades in conflicts across the Inner Sphere. Cassie has served with the LCAF, Grave Dancers Mercenary Corps, and finally founding her own unit of Kain's Cavalry, a Quick Reactionary Force and Raiding group specialized for urban operations. She comes from a warriors lineage, her father having served in the LCAF for his entire career with a number of storied units, and feels the weight of that history on her shoulders. Cassie's highly customized _Axman_ , _Brynhildr_ , is the perfect show piece of the Cavalry's way of battle, charging forward with berserk fury and overwhelming fire power. Cassie is well liked and respected by her unit and normally carries an easy going, if prideful, attitude that seems infectious.

 _Chief Medical Officer Sara "Doc" Winters-_ A member of Cassie's graduating class and former mechwarrior herself, Sara often comes off as sarcastic and harried but genuinely cares for those in her charge. Sara has seen the worst of what war can do and strives to keep the Cavalry in fighting form at all times. Often seeming psychic, Sara has an uncanny ability to guess what people will ask and dissuade them from making foolish decisions whenever possible, the running rule on the Dropship _Blackstone_ is "If Doc ain't happy, ain't no one happy."

 _Lieutenant Colonel Marisha "Mustang" Hart-_ The Cavalry's X/O and infantry unit leader, Marisha often takes people off guard when they meet her. Happy-go-lucky, cheerful and with an obsession with the next rush, she is the epitome of an adrenaline junky. Marisha gained her nickname from a habit of "riding" enemy battlemechs and detonating explosive charges on their joints, rumors swirl about how exactly she came about these skills but no one dares to ask and _no one_ questions her orders.

 _Lieutenant Milo Barret-_ By far the youngest member of the Cavalry, Milo is a young hotshot aerospace pilot who found he had a talent with VTOLs that was almost unheard of. He and "Mustang" Hart have an ongoing contest to see who can pull off the best stunt under fire. New members of the infantry squad are often advised to bring a vomit bag as Milo's favorite "trick" is to spin the VTOL completely around as well as steep nose dives. Veterans, however love the ride, saying it gets their adrenaline flowing, a welcome boost pre-combat.

Units

Kain's Cavalry

Leopard Lance:

Colonel Cassie "Queen" Kain - _Axman "Brynhildr"_

Sergeant Taushikage "Tau" Hoshiro- _Atlas_ " _Gasha_ "

Sergeant Brett "Valentine" Hart- _Black Knight "Lionheart"_

Corporal Angela"Mercy" Santos _\- Warhammer "Heartbreaker"_

Panther Lance:

Captain Raylan "Viper" Vickers- _Cauldron Born "Ghira"_

Sergeant Clara "Copperhead"- _Loki "Hex"_

Private Alexa "Adder" Reyes- _Catapult "Downpour"_

Private Jason "Mamba" Wybjorn- _Archer "Eros"_

VTOL "Warhorse"

CASEVAC VTOL "Honeybee"

Infantry Squad "Flamehearts"

Lieutenant Colonel Marisha "Mustang" Hart


	2. Chapter 1

_He breathed in slow and even letting, letting the air enter and leave his body carefully. His eyes were fixed through the scope of the Minolta 9000 Advanced Sniper System. The rain and neon was almost enough to distract him as he scanned the crowd for the target but the water poured away from the barrel of his rifle off the windowsill above him._

 _His superiors demanded blood from the betrayer and he was more than happy to be the knife to exact the revenge. The crowd far below in the crowded streets thrummed and he scanned again but instead of the routine of finding nothing he locked onto a form as it exited a shop about 300 meters away._

 _The hair was grey…no, white and the body was strong underneath the heavy jacket with the collar turned up to try and shield themselves from the rain. The sniper gasped, blinking rapidly for a moment in surprise but then leaned in to the scope once more and watched carefully. The man turned, his white hair long and tied back with a large beard. The eyes seemed to turn up to meet the sniper, if only for a moment, glowing with an alertness the sniper had only seen in animals before._

 _The sniper stole a look away from the scope to look at the photo he had been given as part of the intel packet for the hunt and smiled to himself. It was definitely him and he had given the sniper an almost perfect shot. The breath exhaled from the sniper and he felt the trigger press into his finger as the sneer grew across his lips._

 _This would be how Raylan Vickers dies…._

…

 **Mechwarrior: Stray**

… **.**

Chapter 1:

Dropship _Blackstone_

Outreach Spaceport

December 24th, 3057

0935 Hours

Raylan Vickers stood in the open mechbay door looking out at the skyline of Outreach before him. It had been almost a month since he had left the remains of his Clan behind on Arc Royal to join Kain's Cavalry. They had arrived on the planet of the Wolf's Dragoons a day earlier but came out of planetfall late due to an unexpected storm system in the area.

"Good morning, Captain." A voice called from the far end of the mechbay and Raylan turned to find he new commanding officer, Colonel Cassie Kain, making her way towards him, steaming mug of what passed for coffee in her hand. "Enjoying the view?"

"It is very different then Clan cities, Colonel. It is…very different seeing it outside of a cockpit." Raylan said earnestly, earning a small chuckle from Cassie.

"A little more imposing this way, isn't it?" She asked, standing next to him. It never struck Raylan just how much shorter the Colonel was than him until this moment, but he practically towered over her having at least a foot and half on her.

"That is one way of viewing it, yes." Raylan said. He was slowly working his way to Sphereoid speech, but was finding it much more difficult than when he was just performing an act. Now, he had to adapt to this new life he was beginning.

"Well, once Clara rolls out of bed we can head in and get you two registered and officially under contract with the Cavalry. I'd say we could start the recruiting, but we should probably wait 'til after the holidays." Cassie said, taking a small sip from the hot cup.

"Holiday? What is that?" Raylan asked, turning to face the Colonel who smiled at him.

"Honestly? More or less a few days without work and usually bonus pay." Cassie responded with a chuckle. "Not for me though. Just more time to sift through paperwork and look at requisition orders."

"That does not make sense. Would that time not be better spent with extra training?" Raylan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, its your time off too. If you want to train, you are welcome to do that. I mean, you probably won't have time because I'm handing you all the potential files for your recruits but, hey, its _technically_ your time." Cassie said with a sly smile.

"Wonderful…" Raylan said as he heard the door to the mechbay hiss open again and turned to see Clara walking into, running her hand through her hair and yawning. "…ah, there's the sleeping wolf."

"Morning Raylan, Colonel Kain…" Clara managed to say through yawns. Cassie chuckled to herself again and handed Clara a cup, pointing to the small office the techs used.

"Coffees in there, Sergeant. Get it to go, we've got a drive to take ." Cassie said as she walked down the _Blackstone_ 's ramp to the transport hub nearby to arrange their ride to the Dragoon's Hiring Hall inside the city. Clara came back out and gave Raylan a smile.

"How are you doing this morning, Captain?" She asked with only a slight mocking tone in her voice. Raylan snorted a small laugh.

"Fine. I am glad to see you are adjusting to this quickly." He said, giving her the slightest of smiles. "At least one of us will be ready whenever we get out first job."

"I am sure you will get a hang of it soon, Raylan. No need to rush it. We are pretty far out of our element here." Clara said with a shrug.

"I certainly hope so…" Raylan said, looking up at the sky as it grew ever darker and lightning began to ionize the air. "…guess the storms not over yet."

"Angela said it's the season. Apparently it storms a lot here this time of year." Clara said and Raylan made a small noise of affirmation as the Colonel returned.

"Alright, my former Wolves. Follow me." Cassie said with a small motion of her hand as a taxi pulled up. "Best make it quick, too, I'd rather not get caught out in the rain."

"Feel practically naked going to this meeting without my dress uniform." Raylan muttered, picking at his civilian clothing in barely hidden disgust.

"Well, I'm sorry to say most people in the Inner Sphere probably won't be as welcoming to Clanners, former or otherwise, as my people have been." Cassie said as they crowded into the back of the robotic controlled vehicle. Raylan and Clara sat in the far rear seat, facing the front while Cassie sat with her back against the "driver's" compartment.

"I can only imagine…" Raylan said, remembering the odd looks and glares he had been receiving since coming aboard the _Blackstone_.

"Cheer up, Raylan. Soon enough, at least according to the e-records, we'll be just two more mercs sailing the stars." Clara said, jabbing Raylan lightly in the ribs.

"Uh huh. Great." Raylan said, feeling the pull that had been growing in him for the past few weeks. He was Raylan Vickers of Clan Wolf, he felt that in the deepest fibers of his body, but that time was gone. The path ahead was dark and confusing, but it was the one he had to walk if only to keep his clan safe. He felt the small data drive that hung around his neck disguised as dog tags. It had become almost something akin to a nervous tick, helping him center himself as he found meditation almost impossible at the moment.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm sure you'll feel better once you have a full lance under command and we see our first combat as a full unit." Cassie said, seeing Raylan toying with the hidden drive.

"You are probably right, Colonel. Maybe I am just a little antsy." Raylan said with a sigh, managing to muster a weak smile.

The rain started to drizzle against the tinted windows as they entered the city of Outreach proper. The grey skies gave way to a sea of neon and holographic ads, creating a dizzying array of lights and colors. Raylan watched outside at the crowds of people that moved about on the sidewalks and streets, seemingly aimless

The cab pulled up outside the Dragoon's building and Cassie led the pair of ex-Clanners inside. Cassie got the process started and then excused herself, saying she had other business to attend to well they were on planet. Raylan filed the forms quickly and precisely, avoiding revealing too much about his past combat experience as to not give himself away.

The clerk took the e-files from the PDA and plugged them in, telling Raylan it would take a few minutes to process the forms completely. Raylan took the time to stare out the window, watching as the rain beat against the glass in a steady rhythm. Beyond, the neon lights seemed to call to him to explore and become more at peace with the new path. He sighed and stepped away as he caught the clerk's reflection in the glass.

"Here you are Captain Vickers. Oh, and one of the higher ups sent along a…ahem…" She paused and leaned in closely "…doggy bag, if you catch my meaning, sir."

"I am afraid I do not, ma'am." Raylan said, not lying about his confusion.

"A care package, sir. From a…family friend." She said, giving him a small smile and wink. It dawned on Raylan in that moment and he nodded.

"Tell my…family friend…thank you." He said, taking the PDA and credit chip from the clerk with a smile.

"Of course, sir. And good luck out there." The clerk said before returning to her duties. Raylan, on the other hand, returned to the main lobby and waited for Clara to return as well.

It took about 15 minutes, but eventually Clara came out with a large smile and joined him in the lobby.

"Well that was easier than expected. Even got a stack of c-bills for the trouble." Clara said, chuckling. Raylan nodded.

"Same here. So, what do we do now? I can't imagine the Colonel wants us to wander around the city off leash." Raylan said.

"I suppose we just wait here for now." Clara said, flopping down into a plush arm chair near the main entrance. "So, I hear you're going to be doing some recruiting soon? Getting us some new squad members, huh?"

"Guess so. A squad can't be just the two of us, unfortunately. And I doubt Colonel Kain wants a two-man team." Raylan said, taking a seat across from her.

"Fair enough. Think the Colonel is going to put the fact we're Wolves in the flock?" Clara asked, looking around the room.

"I suppose it will have to be brought up at some point. We can not exactly have members of our lance shooting us in the back during a firefight because of prejudice."

"Can't say I blame them completely. Have you seen some of the trivids of the Rasalhague Republic? Or what's left of it, anyway?" Clara asked and Raylan shuddered.

"I've been trying to avoid it." He admitted. It had been almost 8 years since the invasion ended, but the Inner Sphere was still in the process of recovering from the juggernaut that had been the Clan war machine. Even now, he had overheard more than a little dissent about the arrival of Clan Wolf in Exile and their subsequent asylum on Arc Royal.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful. I'm looking forward to getting our first op, anyway. Itching to bring _Hex_ out for a real fight." Clara said, referencing her brand new _Hellbringer_.

" _No…Loki, not Hellbringer_." Raylan thought, trying to get used to the Inner Sphere designations for omnimechs.

The Colonel appeared a few moments later, holding a credstick and smiling wide.

"Alright you two, now that you're registered and all that, I can formally welcome you aboard Kain's Cavalry. As such, I'll get you both fitted for uniforms and such. You'll also have to report to Doc Winters for an exam. But for tonight, we are gonna celebrate. Let's get back to the _Blackstone_ and get the rest of the crew and hit the town." Cassie said, clapping both on the shoulder warmly with a wide smile.

"Sounds good, Colonel." Clara said, smiling widely back.

"You will have to teach me what an Inner Sphere celebration looks like, Colonel." Raylan said, smirking to himself. "I doubt any of you freebirths could keep up with a trueborn warrior."

"Oh ho ho, is that so Captain? Well we'll see about that. Come on, get in the cab." The three piled in and returned to the _Blackstone_. Colonel Kain used the dropship PA system to call every member of the Cavalry to the mechbay and beamed at them.

"Alright Cavalry, its been a helluva year. We earned a ton of creds, we got some new gear and…"she looked at Raylan and Clara "…some new personnel. And now, as the year comes to a close, we got our bonuses!"

A cheer went up that caught both Clanners off guard, not comprehending what the idea of a bonus was or why everyone was so excited.

"And, with the registration of our two new mech pilots today, we can formerly welcome Captain Raylan Vickers and Sergeant Clara into our fold. As such, and with the end of the year, tonight we are all going out. My treat! So, get your shit cocked and locked and let's all party like it's the end of the world!"

Another cheer went up and the crowd separated quickly to finish whatever tasks they had to do in order to leave with the main group of Cavalry members. A broad shouldered woman with ashy blonde hair came over and punched Raylan in the shoulder jokingly.

"Heeeyyy, pup! Congrats and welcome to the family officially." She said, her voice cheery and friendly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Hart. It is an honor to serve with you all." Raylan said, smiling back at Hart. She had been, by and large, the friendliest of the Cavalry members outside of the Colonel. She was the unit's X/O and leader of the infantry squad, the Flamehearts and one hell of an adrenaline junkie.

"Aw, come on Ray. Lighten up a bit. I know you're still getting used to the whole Inner Sphere thing and I know not all the Cavalry has been exactly…warm to you two, but trust me, nothing gets people friendlier than a few strong drinks together. Well, except maybe combat but I'm sure that'll come in time." She paused and leaned in, tightening her eyes into a fierce glare. "And I thought I told you to call me Mustang, Captain."

"Yes ma'am." Raylan replied giving a small smirk and fake salute. Mustang smiled and gave Raylan's face a couple of light slaps in jest before turning to Clara.

"You two are riding with me and the Flamehearts in Milo's little flyer. Nothing gets you pumped like that kids flying." She said, wrapping her massive arm around Clara's shoulders.

"If you insist, Mustang." Clara said, smiling but clearly uncomfortable in the large woman's grip.

"Awesome!" She turned across the hangar to a young, wiry man scrubbing the exterior of a _Cavalry_ Attack Helicopter "MILO! WE GOT THE NEWBIES TO COME!"

"AWWW COME ON, MARISHA! I JUST CLEANED THE DAMN THING!" The pilot, Milo shouted back and Mustang laughed.

"TOO BAD KID! GET 'ER READY! YOU GOT 10 MINUTES!" Mustang shouted back before letting go of Clara and wandering off to prepare herself for the evening. Raylan and Clara shrugged at each other and climbed into the _Cavalry_.

"Kind of a convenient name, huh?" Clara asked Milo as he seated himself in the pilot's seat.

"Sure would be if the Colonel hadn't chosen it specifically because of the name. Hell, _Honeybee_ probably would've been one two if it came in Medevac variety. As such, she had to settle for the _Kestrel_ but ah well." He said, flipping the switches and spinning the rotors up. "Hope you two didn't eat a big lunch."

"Are you really that crazy of a pilot?" Raylan asked, buckling himself into the rumble seat behind the pilot's.

"Listen, I don't know how they do things in the Clans, but when you've gotta fly through a sea of flak rounds to try and hit an enemy 'mech with a flight of SRM's at 167 kp/h, you learn how to duck and weave. If people see that as "crazy" then that's their choice. I call it survival."

"Fair enough." Raylan said with a shrug as Marisha and the rest of the Flamehearts climbed aboard the _Cavalry_.

"Allllright, Milo. Colonel wants to go to the Red Fox Run. You remember that one, right? The one were you thought you were gonna get lucky and…-"

"Yea yea yea, I got it Mustang. I got it." Milo said, cutting off the Lieutenant Colonel's story before it got too embarrassing, Raylan assumed. The _Cavalry_ VTOL lifted off the ground, pulled out of the _Blackstone_ and rocketed up into the air as Milo called for clearance and received it just as fast.

Raylan was surprised at first, the ride was smoother than he expected and not at all the wild ride Mustang had advertised. Then, out of seemingly no where, Milo shot straight up until the rotors stalled out and they flipped upside down and straight down. The ground raced up to meet them as rain was like white streaks in the dark sky around them.

Then the blades kicked in again and they pulled up a few meters above the road, kicking up a mass of rotor wash to the annoyance of a group of pedestrians on the street. The VTOL rotated completely and, for a moment, Raylan felt his stomach leap up into his throat as his head faced the ground for a moment. The infantry troops cheered, hooting and hollering as they enjoyed every moment.

Raylan did his best to appear at peace with the whole affair, even as his heart hammered against his chest like an autocannon. Clara was much more open about her fear, gripping the hand rail as if her life depended on it. Mustang watched on in amusement and gave Raylan a vaguely impressed look, although he was sure she could see right through him.

The VTOL set down a few moments later and Clara stumbled out of the vehicle, nearly falling on her face before one of Mustang's infantry crew, nicknamed "Chief" caught her and helped her catch her footing. Raylan stepped out and stretched out. Mustang walked by and gave him a slap on the shoulder, catching Raylan off guard.

"Not bad, Clanner. Come on, we'll show you how to drink here in the Inner Sphere." Mustang said, motioning over her shoulder with a wave. Raylan moved to her side and walked in with her as she strode up to the bar.

"Fairly certain I could drink you and your whole crew "under the table", I believe is the right saying." Raylan shot back.

"Oh, now its on. Here I'll start you off easy." She held up her hand with two fingers raised to the bartender, who quickly brought two dark amber colored drinks with foamy heads in chilled glasses to them.

"And what is this?" Raylan asked, raising the glass and sniffing at it, finding the scent bitter.

"Highland Stout. Comes from Northwind. Stronger than normal beer but weaker than what I normally drink. Drink up." She poured the liquid down her throat in a great chugging motion and Raylan was taken a back from the moment.

He followed suit but almost coughed when the drink hit his tongue. The smell didn't do the taste justice and he fought the liquid down his throat, but still finished it regardless.

"That was different." He muttered and Mustang laughed.

"What? Too strong?" She mocked and smiled "We can stop if you want."

"Nothing like that. Just, where I am from, drinks are generally appetizing." He shot back, giving her a smirk.

"Ohhh, I see. Hey barkeep!" She called and the woman came over. "Two Lighthorses, please, for me and my friend here. Make 'em strong."

"What is a "Lighthorse?"" Raylan asked as the bartender walked away.

"Mixed drink. Two parts dark rum and one part pineapple juice. Should be sweeter for you, pup." Mustang said and Raylan shrugged.

He took in the Red Fox Run finally and was surprised. It was almost quaint in comparison to the streets of Outreach which had been all neon and new looking. The interior was faux wood and inlays. Reproduction paintings hung on the walls and soft lights gave it a more familiar, homey feeling. It was placed in contrast to the rowdy crowd of mercenaries now partying in it.

The drinks arrived, smaller glasses this time, and both grabbed the drinks saluting each other with the glasses before downing the mix. Raylan liked this one more, the sweet taste sitting on his tongue pleasantly. He signaled this with a thumbs up to Mustang who laughed.

"Alright, next! Scorpions!" Mustang called out and the pair continued their "contest" from there. Finally, after almost an hour and a half of very strong, very sweet drinks, both were well inebriated and laughing at almost everything. They had settled into a routine of PPCs, the official version of 4 shots Everclear and Mustang refused to move from the Davion version of Brandy.

"Hey, Mustang…"Raylan slurred, looking across the bar at a woman he hadn't seen on the _Blackstone_ previously "who's that over there?"

"Oh, that? That's Naomi Sasaki, kid." Mustang slurred back, slightly thicker before tossing back another PPC. "She's our resident mechcommander, so you'll get your objectives, routes and all that for you stompers from her."

"Mechcommander? What's that?" Raylan didn't try to put up his act, far to drunk to worry about anyone knowing he wasn't Inner Sphere.

"Basically, she'll keep your asses from getting blown off." Mustang said before giving Raylan a nudge in the ribs and sly smile. "I could introduce you two if you want, you dog?"

"Do not be a lecher…speaking of which…" Raylan's eyes wandered around the room and found Clara giggling in a booth with a pair of techs and one of Cassie's mech pilots named Angela Santos. The woman was very tan with dark hair and bright eyes that were increasingly dull at the moment.

"They look like they're havin' fun." Mustang said as she and one of her other infantry men took another shot and Raylan ordered another of the Lighthorses and a PPC as well. "Whoa, easy there big fella. Don't wanna have to carry you home. Trust me, Milo's piloting is not good on an alcoholic stomach."

"I am fine, Mustang. I am fine…" Raylan muttered downing the shot of the PPC in tandem with an infantrywoman nicknamed "Sage". The woman smiled and tipped her glass to Raylan before wandering away as Raylan stumbled his way to Clara's table and slipping into the sea, although the motion was more like falling.

"Raylan! Just the guy I was hoping would escape Mustang's clutches! You've met Angie, quiaff?" Clara slurred even heavier than he or Mustang had and the mix of Clan and Sphereoid speech was nothing more than amusing.

"Aff, Clara. I have. Nice to see you again Corporal." Raylan slurred.

"You too, Cap. I like you two. I saw how your kind fought and I can now completely say you party just as hard. Hell even the techs are getting into it!" Angela said motioning to the two mech techs that were laughing at something the other said.

"Well that's good. Clara do you remember that guy in our star back in REVIVAL? What was his name? The one in the _Kit Fox_?"

"Ohhhh, Rexa? The one who fell off the cliff?" She asked and Raylan nodded. Clara grabbed Angela on the arm and smiled wide. "Oh my God, you will love this, so…"

Clara told the story of her and Raylan's ex-teammate who somehow managed to fall of a cliff in a _Kit Fox_ and land flat on his back in a city full of Free Rasalhague Republic infantry and mechs. About half way through, the four that had started where cackling and had gathered a larger crowd, including most of the other mech pilots and infantry. By the end, everyone was laughing and Raylan and Clara were in tears, hanging off each other.

"You two oughta drink more, it's a riot." One of the infantry men said, holding his sides. Even the massive ex-Kuritan mech pilot simply known as "Tau" was laughing.

The night went on and by the end, Raylan and Clara had gotten a cab back to the _Blackstone_ , Raylan having to hoist Clara onto his shoulders and carry her into the ship as she couldn't walk more than two steps. He couldn't walk forward straight but managed to stumble his way to her bunkroom and lay her in the bed. He stood up and let out a breath before turning and making for the door. He took a step forward, watched the world go black and slumped to the ground.

Raylan woke up the next morning early and clawed his way out and back to his own room, his head pounding and world swimming. He made a mental note that drinking with the crew was fun but the next morning was full of consequence. Raylan felt like only a minute had passed when there was knock on his door and the Colonel walked in.

"Well, looks like you enjoyed yourself Captain." She said with a laugh.

"Yes sir, remind me never to challenge Mustang to a drinking competition again…" Raylan muttered, shielding his eyes from the lights.

"Noted. Follow me, Raylan, we've got some work to do today." Cassie said, motioning for the former Clanner to follow. He did so after a moment and the pair walked to the Colonels office, finding Mustang, Milo, Doc Winters and the woman he had seen last night, Naomi Sasaki already there. "Alright, so this is our new command structure. I'm pretty sure you all know each other but I'll run down the list for Raylan's benefit. Alright so, you're familiar with Mustang, she's in charge of our Infantry and Clean-up operations. Milo is in charge of our air forces and surveillance, Doc Winters…well that should be obvious and, hopefully, unneeded, and Naomi is our tactical lead. She's the one in charge of full operation."

"A pleasure." Raylan said nodding to everyone. They all nodded back and Cassie placed her hands on her desk.

"Right, so I know we're not at full strength but we need to start thinking about our next contract. We made enough to get by but more than 5 months and we'll be hemorrhaging money. So, I've got a few job offers lined up." The Colonel opened up the holographic display and it displayed brief outlines on three contracts. One was a standard corporate defense contract, the unit would provide security for the main factory and convoys to and from the spaceport. Another was pirate elimination in the periphery, a boring job for anyone with any combat experience under their belt. Finally, a job offer from the Outworlds Alliance was asking for a mercenary unit to take on other merc units on the world of Alegro. The Alliance had been suffering from internal strife for years and the Land Barons on Alegro had seen fit to use the time to try and seize control and property from the others on the planet through force. It had devolved into basically a wasteland of warring fiefdoms.

There was a moment of silence while the other members of the command structure read over the contracts. They all stepped back afterwards and waited. Cassie nodded, more to herself before continuing.

"Alright, I'm favoring the Outworlds Alliance job. Longer contract, further away from home but the pay and salvage rites are better. Plus, it never hurts to have friends in Periphery States and this would be a government sanctioned job." The Colonel said and got a nod from Doc Winters and Mustang.

"I dunno about you all, but I became a merc to get a way from politics…" Milo said, folding his arms over his chest. "…I'd rather take the defense job."

"The defense job is on an iceball, kid. Bad weather would put you on the ground all the time and lessen our surveillance by a large amount." Mustang said back.

"Pirate hunting wouldn't be bad to get our new members up to speed on how we operate as a unit, though. I know its not exciting but we could think of it as a training op." Naomi said, looking up from her PDA at Raylan. "No offense, Captain."

"None taken. I understand I operate in a way completely…alien to you. That being said, I would much rather face a better trained opponent. Pirates were the first units we fought during Operation: REVIVAL and I can fully say we won't learn how to function together from fighting them." Raylan said, noting that no one flinched at the mention of his combat history.

"Then, what would your vote be, Captain Vickers?" Cassie asked, although Raylan was sure she already knew.

"My vote is also the Outworlds Alliance job. If I understand how this mercenary life works, more money is always the better option, right?" He asked

"If the risk is worth the reward." Naomi said with a sigh. "I'll start gathering mapping data and formulating attack plans. Colonel, alert me immediately once Panther Lance is up to strength."

"Of course, Commander. You'll be the first to know." The Colonel clapped her hands together. "Alright, I'll get the rest of the paperwork in order and start arranging for transport as well as getting in touch with our contact in the Alliance. Raylan, you and I will head out in two days to find our recruits. Mustang, make sure the infantry is ready for woodland and "open air" combat. Milo, I want _Warhorse_ and _Honeybee_ set for fast moving. I'm almost positive they'll have LRM carriers on site to try and shoot us down and I won't have that. Doc, I'll need your honest assessment on casualties we could face later. Let's get a move on."

The group separated and Raylan headed for the mechbay to check on _Ghira_ , his _Cauldron Born_ he had received before leaving the Clan. He had asked if the paintjob, and all black camo affair would be a problem but the Colonel ensured him that they would just make his lance's color scheme match. The only real difference between his and the normal Cavalry scheme was the gold, which he wasn't opposed to adding. In fact he had planned on adding the gold trim to it before they left. With a shrug, he headed over to one of the techs and asked if they could put the adjusted paintjob for _Ghira_ and _Hex_ on their list and she responded that it wouldn't be a problem.

The next few days past uneventfully in Raylan's eyes, although the dropship _Blackstone_ was a buzz with a flurry of activity. Finally, the day came for Raylan to go with Colonel Cassie Kain and find their last two mechwarriors. He had read through the files three times but found them all wanting in the end. He knew he would have to pick from the lot but he wasn't pleased about it.

"If it helps, Raylan, I had a few people join on just from walk ins. So there is always hope." Cassie said as they pulled back up to the Red Fox Run. Raylan shuddered as the memory of the hangover washed over him. They had arrived 15 minutes early for their first potential to show up.

"So, how does this work?" Raylan asked as they entered and found a booth to sit in. Cassie ordered two coffees and smiled at the waitress who gave Raylan a hesitant look. "My units were assigned by the Galaxy, no one below had a say."

"Don't worry, I'll take the first few and then you can take over. Does that sound fair?" Cassie asked, sipping the hot coffee gently.

"Sure. I'll observe and jump in when I need." He also took a sip of coffee, finding the bitter drink carried tastes of caramel, hazelnut and chocolate. A much better mix than he had experienced before. "And what do we do about my…heritage."

"I'll take care of it. And if worst comes to worse…well…" Cassie patted the large pistol on her hip and gave Raylan a wink. Both made idle chat while they waited until the first candidate entered and sat down. He was a large man, Lyran descent, Cassie claimed and Raylan took note.

The whole process seemed boring and pointless to Raylan, questions that didn't seem to go anywhere and answers that left even more to be desired. It seemed more like a show than anything but Raylan did his best to pay attention.

Raylan took over the questioning about 45 minutes in, leading the charge and moving through potentials and walk ins a like with an ease that surprised even himself. The answers began to irritate him even more but he pushed through and watched the recruits carefully. The answers to the question of his Clan heritage ranged from disbelief, to anger, to indifference to fascination although neither revealed who exactly was a Clanner and most seemed too dense to figure it out themselves.

"This is getting us nowhere, Cassie." Raylan said leaning back in the booth seat, arms folded across his chest. "You are the expert at this, show me how a professional would sort through this mess."

"With pleasure." Cassie said, shifting papers around and tossing multiple stacks into the trash next to them. "These two. They were honest, upfront and didn't seem to react negatively to you."

"Alright…" Raylan muttered and looked over the files more carefully. One was a woman named Alexa Reyes, an ex-Capellan Confederation mechwarrior who had seen action at the end of the Clan Invasion and some border disputes afterwards. Her record wasn't spotless, but had high marks in gunnery and piloting. Her superiors noted that she had been a fine pilot but often disputed orders if they went against a personal code she held. Raylan made a mental note to ask about that more carefully when and if they met again. It might be something they could work with. The second was a man, although Raylan would call him a boy, named Jason Wybjorn. He had been a Free Rasalhague Republic native who had been displaced during the Invasion and joined the military under a false name and age at 15. He had missed the invasion by only a year, graduating from a Draconis Academy with commendation for piloting but a noted lack of gunnery precision and a hot temper. A risk, but far better than anyone else they had seen yet.

Raylan paused, finishing his third cup of coffee, and let out a sigh before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He nodded and Cassie summoned both to take a seat. Reyes was a tall, wiry woman whose eyes were intense but seemed calm and focused. He could see the muscle on her body and made a mental note that she was physically adept. Wybjorn was short, stocky and somewhat fidgety, something Raylan passed off as nerves for an interview. His record had mentioned he hadn't had as many jobs as Reyes.

"Alright, you two seem to be the best candidates for what we need. Captain Vickers and I just have a few more questions not covered previously." Cassie began, looking to Raylan calmly. "Captain, if you'd please…"

"Right. First of all, Reyes, your file looks good but it does have disciplinary marks for disobeying orders from superiors. When question you replied the orders "violated your code", could you elaborate on that for me?" Raylan asked, looking eyes with the woman.

"Of course. I believe in honor, sir. I am an artillery shooter, my _Catapult_ is practically designed for it. Being said, I've seen what a full flight of LRM's can do to the surrounding area. Those orders were to fire into areas that had noncombatants in the area or on already crippled opponents. I refused to do so."

"I can understand that. It is similar to a code I carry myself. Your want to preserve civilian infrastructure and life is commendable."

"Thank you, sir." Alexa responded, and Raylan smiled. She was a professional and he liked that.

"I noticed you are ex-House Liao. That doesn't happen often. Clean break or is there something we should know about?" Cassie asked and Raylan saw Alexa shift uncomfortably. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Reyes, but you understand I have to protect my company. We are mercs, after all, and bad rep is bad business."

"I uh…well…" The woman paused and took a deep breath. "…I ran into some trouble due to an…unfortunate run in on R&R, ma'am. It won't effect you or yours should I be hired."

"Right. Well, I'll hold you to that." Cassie said, nodding slightly. Both Cavalry members turned on Wybjorn and the young man shuddered. "As for you, is this your real name or the alias you used to join the KungsArmé?"

"You know about that?" Jason asked, his skin turning slightly paler than before.

"Its our job, kid, now answer the question." Cassie responded leaning forward. Jason gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Officially, yes that is my legal name now but no it wasn't always. I could tell you my old name, but I don't think it matters much anymore."

"If its legal, I suppose not. Raylan, all yours." Cassie said, shrugging and leaning back again.

"Right, it says you pilot an _Archer_ but have low marks in gunnery precision. How is that? I cannot imagine a missile boat trying to lob volleys without at least average aim." Raylan said and saw the man's eyes narrow.

"I don't think those records are completely accurate. My gunnery is just fine but my ex-commander probably marked them lower to try and earn more credit from our last job."

"I am afraid I do not understand." Raylan said, looking at Jason calmly. "Elaborate for me."

"My ex-commander was a glory hungry piece of…well he was a scumbag. Our first and last op together, he had me and my buddy lobbing volleys into an enemy stronghold. I tallied 2 kills on light mechs, plus vehicles and buildings. My buddy did similar damage. Then the bastard ordered us to charge. So we did. Long story short, they had an assault mech waiting. Tore my buddy's mech in half but we managed to get it internal. Then that bastard strolls in, takes the last shot claims total victory for himself while saying my friend's lack of piloting skill got him killed. After that I…well I left the KungsArmé. Been wandering ever since."

Cassie and Raylan exchanged glances but finally the Colonel just shrugged and nodded her approval. Raylan turned back to the recruits and looked at them seriously.

"Final question for both of you, how would you feel about working with Clanners?" He asked, stating it matter of factly.

"Ha, if that ever happened I think I'd probably punch the bastards right in the jaw for what they did to Rasalhague. Dirty bastards practically steam-"

"You mean how would we feel working with you, Captain?" Alexa said, cutting Jason off as he gaped in a mix of awe and horror at Raylan, who smiled.

"Ah, finally. And what gave me away, Reyes?" Raylan said looking at her with curious eyes.

"Well, to be honest, the way you talk. Although to be fair, not many people as young as you have completely white hair and beard. Though I would've thought hair that long and stubble went against Clan dress policy."

"It would, if I was still a member of the Clan. I, too, left of my own volition along with a compatriot who will be your lancemate, should you accept the offer. And, of course, my heritage doesn't offend you too much."

"Not at all. We all have pasts, and that shouldn't effect a working relationship in the future. My _Cat_ is yours, if you'll have me." Alexa said and the Colonel extended her hand.

"Welcome aboard, Private. We'll get you signed and ready soon. We'll be on a dancefloor sooner than you'd think." She turned to Jason after releasing Alexa's hand so she and Raylan could shake, finding his jaw still hanging open. "And you, _War Bear?_ Will you let a war you had nothing to do with cloud your sight and possibly your employment?"

"You…you are from Rasalhague Colonel? How can you work with one of the monsters that invaded our country and pillaged our people?" He guffawed. Cassie shrugged.

"I wasn't part of Rasalhague when the Clans hit. Not my people, not my land. Besides, last time I checked, the Wolves did a better job at keeping damage to a minimal than any Successor State had before it. Surprisingly surgical from 70-ton war machines." She chuckled.

"And what of loyalty? He freely admits to leaving his Clan to come here. Doesn't that make you nervous?" Raylan could see the kid was loyal, a good trait if it could be redirected.

"Captain Vickers reasons for leaving Clan Wolf in Exile are known to me and, even so, they are his and his alone. I have no doubt he will serve me loyally and without question because I am his superior officer. Isn't that right, Raylan?" She asked and Raylan sat rigidly straight.

"I die on your command, Colonel." Raylan said, calm and without leaving room to question. Jason turned to him and glared daggers. "I understand your anger, Jason, but it is misplaced. You have potential and if your story is true, which I do not doubt, you could be a great boon to our unit and my lance. I have to know you will not shoot me or my friend in the back during an op."

"And how do I know I can trust _you_?" Jason asked, his voice full of venom.

"I will not ask you to do anything I would not do myself, Jason. I seek no glory and no victory that would cost you, Reyes or Clara your lives. You will have every opportunity to show your skill and earn your legacy as I have earned mine but know this…" Raylan leaned in close, narrowing his own eyes to glimmering slits of malice. "…if you do anything to endanger my lance or the Colonel's command, I will put you in the ground before you can pull the trigger."

There was a moment of silence and Jason's expression lightened visibly. He nodded to himself and sat back looking at Raylan carefully.

"I've always felt like I could get a good read on people, Captain, and I believe you are telling the truth. So, I will work for you, if you'll have me. Perhaps you can convince me not every Clanner is a bloodthirsty monster."

"I look forward to that, Wybjorn." Raylan extended his hand and after a moment of hesitation, Jason shook it firmly before shaking the Colonel's hand as well.

"Well, with that out of the way, I expect you two to report to the Dropship _Blackstone_ by 1600 hours tomorrow with your mechs. Like I said, we have an op we'll be setting out for within the week and I'd prefer not to keep our contract holder waiting."

"If I may ask, Colonel, where is our first contract going to be?" Alexa asked as Raylan and the Colonel stood to leave.

"Outworlds Alliance. Fightin' other mercs for the government back Land Baron on the world of Alegro. Easy work and salvage without many surprises, hopefully." Cassie responded and nodded to both of them before leaving.

"So, I guess that went well…" Raylan said as he and the Colonel got back into a cab and headed for the spaceport.

"Better than I expected. Honestly, I thought Wybjorn was gonna reach across the table and fight you. Are you sure you want him in your lance?" Cassie asked as the streets of Outreach rushed by and a _Centurion_ marched in one of the large causeways through one of the rows of buildings, its shadow looming over them as it did.

"He has passion, and passion is good. If I can earn his respect, I care little about his past or allegiance. After all, you pay his checks. It wouldn't be good for him to blow his commander away when all the data is recorded and sent to Naomi live." Raylan said, watching the medium battlemech march away out of the back window of the cab.

"That's a fair point. Nothing talks stronger than c-bills in the end." Cassie said with a sigh.

"Does it really not bother you? What happened to Rasalhague, I mean?" Raylan asked, looking at the Colonel carefully. She shrugged.

"No more than anyone else I suppose. I mean, sure it was painful to see my home world under assault, but it hadn't been my home world for many years. The Rasalhague Republic, despite its name, never felt free to me or my family. I just made the choice to move on and make something better."

"Do you regret it? Do you ever feel…" Raylan paused, trying to think of the correct phrase. "…homesick?"

"No, not really." Cassie said after thinking about it for a moment. She seemed to understand what Raylan was asking even if he was being dodgy about it. "The Cavalry is my home. The men and women under my command are my family. If I am doing right by them, I figure that I'm doing alright. Besides, who says any of us can't go home eventually?"

"So, no regrets what so ever?" Raylan asked and Cassie shook her head.

"I've fought with the LCAF, the Grave Dancers and then founded my own company. I've seen good men and women chewed up by war and spit out as corpses. I've dragged my own name through the mud to keep my unit afloat. If I regretted leaving some world half the Sphere away out of some familial pride, I'd be a damned foul mercenary commander. Loyalty is what you make of it, Raylan. And I chose that mine would be for the people I fight and die with."

Raylan didn't respond, turning and looking out the window silently as he thought on what the Colonel had told him. He had been a member of the Clan his whole life and part of the indoctrination process was that the Clan was everything and that they were serving a far higher purpose. He still felt adrift and lost, but somehow he understood and was comforted even slightly by the Colonel's logic.

Raylan watched as the dropship _Blackstone_ grew larger and larger while the cab approached. The massive, sphereoid ship was his home now. Perhaps if he thought of the cavalry as a Clan; as his Clan; it would make the whole transition that much easier. He nodded to himself, locking the thought down as he and Cassie climbed the ramp into the dropship and he made his way to his room, deciding he would try once more to meditate as the Ghost Bear Star Colonel, Cole Woods, had taught him.

Hopefully this time he would be able to focus and center himself, a feeling he had missed the past three weeks. Raylan passed by his _Cauldron Born_ and smiled as he watched a pair of techs painting the gold streaks into the black camouflage. These were small steps, but Raylan felt like soon he would feel right at home.

… **.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Planet: Alegro

Outside the City of Atroyo

January 17th, 3058

1034 Hours

Raylan "Viper" Vickers watched the active scan on his _Cauldron Born_ 's radar for the fourth time. Once again, he found only the four friendly blips of himself and Panther Lance. Clara was immediately to his right, her _Loki,_ as the Inner Sphere pilots called it, painted in a similar fashion to his mech and also remaining vigilant for any surprise attacks from the 17th River Guards, the mercenary company employed by their employers main antagonist.

The River Guards were a unit of similar size to the Cavalry, but focused mainly on defensive tactics. Other than what they had seen in battleROMS, the Cavalry didn't know much about what kind of units they had.

"Viper this is Adder, come in." Alexa's voice came in over the comm link.

"Viper for Adder, go ahead." Raylan responded, keeping one eye on the radar.

"Are we sure these guys are going to cut this way to try and circle around the Colonel? I've been looking at the tacmaps Naomi sent in and it looks like, if there pilots are any sort of skilled, they could get around through a river basin on the Colonel's east flank." Alexa said and Raylan sat up in his seat.

"Send me the image and point out what you are seeing…" He said and a moment later the tacmap was displayed in a small window on his HUD. A red circle appeared and Raylan let out a low growl. "Damn, good eye Adder. I'll send it up and see what she wants us to do."

"Roger that, Viper." Alexa said before Raylan switched the commlink to the unit command frequency.

"Cavalry Command this is Panther Lead, come in please." He said over the frequency, hearing the sound of battle softly over an open channel. "And someone has a hot mic again."

"Roger Panther Lead, this is Command. What do you have to report?" Naomi said after the hot mic was shut off with a crackle of static. Raylan had almost forgotten how sweet her voice sounded and smiled slightly. It was certainly easier taking orders from her than Galaxy Command with the 341st.

"Adder has just sent me the map I sent to you a moment ago. She pointed out the River Guard could live up to their name and pass around the Colonel's lance from the east at the point she circled."

"Roger that, Panther Lead, I had taken that into account but the area you're in seemed more likely. Is it still all quiet on the western front?" She asked with a small chuckle, referencing something Raylan didn't understand he was sure.

"Af-roger that, Command. Nothing on scope or visual." Raylan responded, double checking himself again.

"Roger that…" There was a pause before Naomi responded again. "…alright, Captain. I want Panther 2 and Panther 4 to head to check on that Eastern route. If its clear, then you and Panther 3 will move in tandem with them North and pincer the Guards at NAVpoint Delta, here."

"Copy that, Command. We will proceed on mission. Panther Lead out." Raylan said, switching back to his lance's frequency. "Alright, Copperhead and Mamba, you two are going to follow the route Command sends down to the east and make sure the Colonel is not about to be blindsided through the possible route Adder found. If not, head North to NAVpoint Delta while we do the same on this side and we will pinch the Guards between us."

"Roger that, Viper." Clara said as the _Loki turned and began to march away._

"We're on it, Cap." Jason called as well, his _Archer_ making its way down the ridge he and Alexa were positioned on to meet with Clara and proceed onwards. The young pilot still looked at Raylan and Clara with contempt, but showed no signs of betraying them anytime soon.

"All units switch to unit wide comms, we'll need to make sure Tiger Lance knows what we are up to." Raylan said and heard a burst of radio static from everyone in his lance before turning the frequency so he could hear Colonel Cassie Kain and her lance's progress against the River Guards.

Minutes passed while he and Alexa stood their guard in the city limits while Clara and Jason moved on the other front. It was quiet other than the battle communications of Tiger Lance as they ran against the enemy.

"Viper, Mamba here. We're at the crossing point. Nobody's here. Should we move on?" Jason called out as they hit the NAVpoint they had been sent to.

"Copy that Mamba, Adder and I will make our way to NAV Delta as well. Good hunting." Raylan said before getting a direct line to Colonel Kain. "Queen this is Viper, come in."

"Go for Queen but make it quick." Cassie said as the sound of lasers ripped through the air.

"Copy Queen, Panther Lance is moving on NAV Delta to pinch your friends between us. Figured we should let you know so we do not end up as unwilling casualties."

"Roger that Viper. See you soon." Cassie replied and the frequency returned to the din of battle.

Raylan marched his _Cauldron Born_ through the streets, relishing the feeling of being in a cockpit once more. The chassis was squatter than _Tala_ had been but ran just as fast and carried a more varied loadout. His body tensed and he smiled, eager to test the twin particle cannons against some real opponents.

"Adder, I want you to maintain distance from me. Once we make contact, I will paint targets for you to fire on indirectly. Only engage directly if you have to. My understanding is parts for that chassis are hard to come by and cost a decent amount."

"Roger that, Viper. I'll be your fire support." Alexa said confidently and Raylan smiled at the response. She was already showing herself to be a good addition to the unit, getting along well with the rest of the members and so far had acquitted herself well as a pilot as well.

"Viper, Copperhead here. Mamba and I are in position. Awaiting confirmation from Command to move in." Clara called just as Raylan's radar caught her signature.

"Copy, Copperhead." Raylan opened a line to Naomi a second later. "Command, Panther Lance is in position. Awaiting orders to move."

"Roger Panther Lead. You are free to attack. You and Panther 2 will follow this route while Panther 3 and 4 set up here."

"Copy command, Panther Lance is move. Inform Queen and Tiger Lance we are en route." Raylan said before moving forward in his _Cauldron Born_. He watched as Alexa and Jason moved into position, the covers on their launchers flipping open as warheads bristled in anticipation.

"Viper we're in position, tracking the _Hunchback_ at your 10 o'clock." Jason called out as Raylan tracked targets, flipping from the _Hunchback_ to a _Grim Reaper_.

"Queen, Viper here. Copperhead and I are moving in on the _Grim Reaper_. Adder and Mamba have the _Hunchback_ sighted. Prepare for supporting fire."

"Roger, Viper. Looking forward to the light show." Cassie said and Raylan gave a silent signal to his lance to open fire.

The triple beams of particle cannon fire from _Ghira_ and _Hex_ ate into the _Grim Reapers_ rear armor like ravenous animals. The armor melted away in ionized gore as the internal structure popped, smoked and bubbled. The _Hunchback_ began to turn but as it did 70 LRM's came sailing through the air and swarmed over the humanoid chassis. Explosion tore armor away as the ground was blasted into craters at its feet.

The _Grim Reaper_ collapsed in on itself as its reactor shut down and the pilot ejected away from its corpse. The _Hunchback_ sans an arm and most of the armor on its right side, turned and attempted to face down the encroaching Clan mechs, but found _Hex_ 's other weapon pod aimed at its chest as the LBX-10 ripped the remains wide open as the black and gold Cavalry mechs marched forward, pinching the River Guards between them and the heavier Tiger Lance.

Splitting their attention between the two, a _Centurion_ and, much to Raylan's surprise, a _Stormcrow_ or _Ryoken_ as it was called in the Sphere turned away from Tiger Lance to face them. The sight of a Clan mech almost took him off guard but he immediately noted the slapped together armor and systems, realizing it must have been salvaged.

" _So, our enemy does have some talent among them..."_ Raylan thought, crediting the pilot for the skill it must have taken to eliminate the original pilot of the _Ryoken_. He locked his reticule onto the mech and placed a "ghost" reticule over the _Centurion_.

"Adder and Mamba, give that _Centurion_ everything you've got. Copperhead and I will take our brother tech down." His lance mates blinked their acknowledgments as another wave of missiles raced through the air and the Shotgun Anti-Missile System began blasting the warheads out of the air. It was a simultaneously horrendous and beautiful sight but he was taken out of it as an amber beam from a clan heavy laser sliced into his _Cauldron Born_ 's side.

Clara stepped forward and launcher her SRM, the small missiles blasting armor away as she fired the LBX into its leg. Raylan followed suit, the smell of ionized ozone crossing the battlefield as the PPCs cut the air apart and decimated the hip actuator of the _Ryoken_. Sparks flew from the joint as it took a jerky step forward, stumbling but not falling.

"Viper, take that _Ryoken_ as salvage if you can. I want that tech." Cassie called as Raylan ceased fire, hesitating over the trigger Ultra Autocannon mounted on the _Cauldron_ _Born_ 's shoulder and he cold see Clara hesitate in firing as well. " _Isorla_ , Raylan, I want it as mine. Save the metal."

"Copy, Queen. We will do our best." Raylan said, understanding the meaning as he adjusted the aim to cover the cockpit and fired. The Ultra Autocannons high explosive, rapid fire shells blasted the 'mech, rocking it backwards as Raylan zoomed in and watched as the glass splintered from two direct hits. The other shells hit the armor on the center torso as Clara moved in closer. She lowered her shoulder, plowing into the _Ryoken_ and causing it to twist awkwardly on its bad leg.

The joint twisted and screech with the horrendous sound of metal and myomer tearing as it fell on its back. Clara leveled the _Loki_ 's weapon pods directly at the downed mech and opened her external speakers.

"Attention, I claim your mech as mine. Evacuate now or be evaporated. You have five seconds to comply." Her voice was strong and left no room for debate.

The _Ryoken_ brought its lasers up and fired, burning into Clara's chest and leaving slagged armor to roll off it in glowing rivers. Clara fired a moment later, the PPC and LBX incinerating the cockpit and anything inside with deadly precision.

"Colonel, the _Ryoken_ is yours." Clara called as she turned her weapons back up and fired on a _Merlin_. Raylan opened fire as well, blasting away at it with his PPCs as the _Catapult_ and _Archer_ began to move in as well.

"Roger that, Copperhead, nice shooting." Cassie said calmly as she brought _Brynhildr_ 's ax smashing into one of the River Guard's torsos.

"Be advised all Cavalry members, I have intercepted comms that you have incoming artillery fire. Spread out and fire for effect!" Naomi called as the horrible whistle echoed across the battlefield and the high explosive shells blasted the area in between Raylan and Clara and Alexa and Jason.

"Shit, how long do we have until the next round Command?" Cassie shouted as the second salvo tore the ground behind her lance in a horrible gout of flame and debris.

"Minute and a half, tops Colonel!" Naomi shouted back, her fingers flying over the consoles. "I have their coordinates, sending them through."

"Roger Command, thanks for the update." Cassie said before returning her focus to the battle at hand. "Milo, get _Warhorse_ on it. Viper, your lance is closest. You make the call who to send."

"Adder, Mamba, your dance. I want those guns silenced now." Raylan ordered as the _Catapult_ and _Archer_ turned to move on the coordinates Naomi had sent them.

"Uh, Viper be advised. My _Archer_ is not specialized for anything but fire support. My only close range weapon is an SRM." Jason called.

"I am aware of your load out, Mamba. You have hand actuators, yes?" Raylan asked rhetorically.

"Yes sir?" Jason answered, clearly not grasping what Raylan was getting at.

"Then punch them if you have to." Raylan grumbled, firing his PPCs again as the heat began to spike even against his superior Clan double heat sinks. "Colonel, I am running hot. Need to pull back and hold fire for a moment."

"Roger Viper, do what you have to. Tiger can handle this if need be." Cassie responded as she let her own PPC fly, slamming into an enemy _Warhammer_ as Angela's own _Warhammer_ let loose with its own weapons. The River Guard chassis fell apart in a river of molten metal and scrapped armor.

Raylan circled behind a building, taking momentary cover as the heat dissipated from his mech. He let out a sigh and wiped his brow under the neurohelmet and checked his systems. Everything read in acceptable levels, even his armor was practically undamaged.

"Uhhh, Viper…we have a problem over here…" Alexa called as the familiar whistling sound began again, the artillery still firing.

"It sounds like that artillery is still up, Adder and I have a serious problem with that." Raylan responded.

"Roger that, sir, we encountered a higher level of defense than expected." She replied and Raylan could hear a massive weapon firing over the comm. Channel.

"What do you have?" He asked, turning his mech to begin moving towards his lance mates if need be.

"Well, sir, it's a _Daishi._ It's frankensteined together, but it packs a helluva punch. SHIT!" She cried as she was tossed against the restraints of her seat. "To be honest, we could use some help. Neither of us is made for this type of fighting."

"Roger that, Adder. I am on the way." Raylan said, slamming the throttle wide open as he pinged Clara. "Copperhead, form up. We need to support the rest of our lance. Tiger Lead, Panther 3 and 4 have engaged an enemy _Daishi_. Panther 2 and myself are moving to support. Would you like us to try and claim it as isorla as well?"

"If you can, go for it. If not, destroy it. Just keep yourselves alive and as undamaged as possible. We'll mop up here and move to meet you there. And take out those damn thumpers." Cassie replied as Clara began to move to meet Raylan.

The pair moved at top speed towards the pings for Alexa and Jason as the massive sounds of the _Daishi_ 's weapons began to echo in their cockpits.

"Adder, Mamba I need a report on what that thing is carrying. What weapons is it firing for its main grouping?" Raylan called out as they continued moving forward.

"I'm not sure, sir. Like I said, it looks pretty messed up. Lots of autocannons, rapid fire mostly and a LBX too."

"That sounds like an Alternate Config B, Viper." Clara said and Raylan nodded, mostly to himself in his cockpit.

"Alright, I know this is not what your mechs are made for but you need to move in close. The Alt B config is made for long to medium rang conflict. It only has a pair of medium pulse lasers and an ER Small laser. You'll negate the majority of its firepower and give us the time we need to get there." Raylan called out, targeting the _Daishi_ the minute it came in sensor range.

"Are you out of your mind, sir!?" Jason shouted. "I've seen the trivids of what this thing can do! Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna get anywhere near that thing!"

"Private, I know you are scared but you are going to have to trust me." Raylan said and Jason scoffed in response.

"That's gonna be pretty hard to do considering the circumstances sir. I mean you are ex-Clan." Jason shouted as the sound of the LBX fired again.

"Then I would know better than anyone what _exactly_ that thing is capable of. Now follow my orders or you are going to die!"

"I…" There was a pause and Jason let out a sigh. "…sir, yes sir."

"Clara, we need to get there now." Raylan said as they tore through a wooded path, moving single file as to not be slowed down by the heavy woods. "Any thoughts? I know the Colonel wants that things as salvage but…"

"I know, but I'd rather just trash it. We can take the scraps back at that point but otherwise, if we try and sit here picking shots it's going to rip us apart."

"Agreed. You are faster than me by literally a fraction. Can you move around him or would you rather take him head on?"

"I think we're both even Raylan. You have more experience as a brawler, I'll follow your lead." Clara said as they entered the clearing, the 100 ton behemoth of the _Daishi_ looming in front of them as Alexa and Jason circled around it at close range. It still fired it LBX, occasionally blasting large chunks of armor of their allies mechs.

"ANY TIME YOU TWO ARE READY!" Jason practically screamed as Raylan and Clara both fired their PPCs in tandem.

The _Daishi_ turned and opened fire, the weapons seemingly an animalistic roar from the namesake chassis of Clan Wolf. The autocannons tore into both ex-Clanners, knocking both back a step of two as armor flew off their chassis in flaming arcs and shrapnel. Raylan and Clara growled and pressed forward as the Ultra Autocannons began their rapid fire barrage into the _Cauldron Born_ and the LBX crushed the right torso on Clara's _Loki_.

"ITS DOWN A PPC!" Clara screamed as the _Daishi_ turned its full attention onto her for a moment and ripped the shoulder practically out of the socket. "RAYLAN!"

"I KNOW!" Raylan screamed as he ran forward unimpeded for a moment before the _Daishi_ returned to him. The LBX blew armor off _Ghira_ 's leg as the Ultra Autocannons took it down practically to internal structure. "FREEBIRTH STRAVAG!"

"Captain, give me an update! That artillery is still hitting us!" Cassie called as Raylan fired and seemed to barely scratch the massive assault mech.

"We are working on it Colonel but this thing is ripping us to shreds!" Raylan called back.

"Can you deal with the problem!?" She shot back.

"Give us a minute!" Raylan said, blasting the _Daishi_ in the back as Clara drew its attention while Alexa and Jason moved back to fire support distance.

"We don't have a minute, Captain! They've practically got us zeroed in!" Cassie shouted as Raylan growled another curse. "Milo, hit 'em now!"

"On it Colonel!" Milo shouted as the _Cavalry_ screamed in at breakneck pace. Its full complement of missiles and lasers leveled one artillery battery in an instant. The _Daishi_ turned and watched the small VTOL as it raced away to turn and come back for another pass. The LBX came up as it began to track and target the fast moving vehicle before it could eliminate the other battery.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Clara shouted, firing everything she had at the assault mech "ADDER, MAMBA NOW!"

On command, the full swarm of LRMs came sailing through the air and savaged the _Daishi_ under withering fire, causing the massive, bulky war machine to slump in itself for a moment. Raylan added an alpha strike of his own to the mix, the _Daishi_ vanishing into a cloud of fire and smoke.

Then everything was silent and all four of Panther lance held their breath collectively. The smoke cleared and the hulking form of the _Daishi_ stood like a looming shadow over them. Smoke billowed out of the chassis where ragged holes had been torn into its metal flesh, fresh red-hot metal leaked from the wounds like glowing blood. The massive battlemech turned towards Clara, its weapon pods rising slightly before it toppled to the ground in a heap.

The sigh that released was practically physical as all four Cavalry members collected themselves, the adrenaline coursing through their veins like fire.

"Panther Lance I need a status update, over." Cassie called, bringing Raylan back into reality.

"Colonel, I can confirm the _Daishi_ destroyed and the guns are silenced. This battlefield is yours, ma'am."

"Roger that, Captain. Not bad for your first command. How bad is the damage?" She asked and Raylan grimaced, surveying his lance and his own damage readout.

"Not good, Colonel. We were torn up pretty badly. I apologize." He responded honestly.

"No worries, Raylan. Look, we'll send the salvage trucks out to pick up anything we can and make sure we round up anyone left out there. I want you to pull Panther Lance back to our main base in Atroyo. Get some chow, and a shower. Whatever you need to rest for a hot minute. I'll expect a full report and recording review afterwards."

"As you wish, Colonel. Panther Lance will fall back now." Raylan said, sending the order to the rest of his team as he turned and began the march back to the _Blackstone_ and their main ground base on planet.

It was a rather uneventful trip back as Raylan surveyed the scenery around him. Alegro was rather beautiful, at least in a conventional way. Rolling grassy hills and heavy, ancient forests covered the country side interspersed with small quaint villages built around the prefab buildings dropped from early colonization efforts but made more appealing through centuries of effort by the occupants.

Then, his vision was drawn to the black, inky smoke that rose from massive craters and smoking remains of war machines. Fires raged in the grasslands and debris covered the fields once only obfuscated by stones and boulders. Shrapnel had torn deep gouges in this land and war had left its unmistakable mark here forever.

With a sigh, Raylan returned his focus to his destination and did his best to ignore the gnawing feeling that had continually crept into his heart in recent times. It was an unnecessary distraction that he couldn't afford right now as he knew he would have to compile a comprehensive after-action report for the colonel as well as review the footage from each of his lance mates battleROMs to gauge their performance individually for future operations.

After shutting _Ghira_ down in its bay and climbing out of his sweat soaked combat gear, Raylan stood motionless in the shower, his mind adrift with the visions of the once beautiful, unspoiled countryside torn apart by war. He suddenly wondered if it had always been like this and he had just been to blinded by his Clan pride to notice or if the Inner Sphere way of combat was just truly more barbaric.

"No offense, Captain, but with the look on your face I'd swear it was your first time in combat." The voice came from behind him as he turned to find Alexa entering the shower as well. She made a motion that seemed to ask if he minded that she was there, and he shook his head.

"I just…I never realized the toll combat took on those not directly involved." Raylan said and Alexa nodded solemnly.

"I imagine Clanners didn't really take collateral damage into account much." She said and Raylan shook his head again.

"Quite the opposite. At least in Clan Wolf, we favored surgical strikes at the enemy with the least amount of damage to civilian infrastructure as possible. Destroying things like homes or farms served no purpose other than making the population hate us even more."

"And how often did those surgical tactics actually pan out?" Alexa asked quietly. Raylan thought for a moment, feeling the anger rise at her accusatory tone but then let out a sigh of resignation.

"Not as often as I would like to think, but I was a frontline warrior. I was sent in to attack and when it was over I moved on to the next battlefield. There was never really enough time to take in what we had done."

"So you remained willingly blind to the destruction you were causing then."

"I suppose I did." Raylan admitted, letting the water cascade over him again as Alexa reached across the waist high barrier between them and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Look. I didn't come in here to bust your balls, Cap. Kerensky knows you get enough of that from Jason. I actually wanted to thank you. You and Clara ran into that fight knowing you were outgunned but risked it anyway to help us out. "

"It was a matter of duty, Alexa. You are my teammate and that means we are as close as sibkin." He said and Alexa gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm afraid you lost me, Raylan, but I'll assume sibkin is something like family?" She asked, and Raylan nodded.

"I believe that is the term most closely relatable in the Inner Sphere. Just…" He thought for a moment and turned to face her. "…there is nothing I wouldn't do for someone who is willing to fight alongside me. Anyone who is willing to bleed at my side is worthy of my respect."

"This must all be a shock to you. Fighting for no greater cause then Cassie's orders and, at the end of the day, a fistful of c-bills in your bank account. I'm sure the Clan liked to believe combat was all for some greater goal or purpose."

"Something like that, yes. It is quite the daunting difference, if I am completely honest." Raylan admitted, shutting off his own shower and grabbing his towel he had left on the bench near the entrance.

"Well, I know it's probably not terribly proper for a subordinate to offer advice but, well look…" Alexa said turning to face him and pointing to a large scar just below her right breast. "…I'm willing to die for what I believe in. My code of honor gives me a meaning beyond just money or glory. Sometimes it's just that simple of finding what you believe in or think is worth fighting for."

"And how do I know what is worth fighting for in a land so dizzyingly different than the one I have always known?" Raylan asked, locking eyes with the ex-Liao soldier. Alexa simply smiled at him.

"Occam's razor." She said, then seeing Raylan's look of confusion expanded on. "The simplest answer is usually correct. Do what makes you happy and at peace."

"And what if I do not know what that is?"

"Then maybe its time you learn more about who Raylan Vickers is outside of what the Clan made him to be." She stepped forward, and Raylan felt his eyes wander for a moment before locking with hers again. "And remember, you're not in this alone."

Alexa patted Raylan's shoulder once more as she exited and Raylan stood for a moment in thought. He gave the idea she had presented a thought but dismissed it for the moment, deciding to revisit it when then had a moment of actual peace. For now, he had an after-action report to compile.

As Raylan left the shower, he found Jason just entering the locker room. He gave the young mechwarrior a wave but only received a glare in response. Raylan shrugged and dressed in the standard Cavalry dress uniform. As he finished, he turned to look at the man. He was fit, obviously taking a great deal of time to maintain a certain body image.

"You did well today, Jason. Regardless of whether we see eye to eye, you are a fine mechwarrior." Raylan said as he made to leave.

"Yea well…thanks. You're a pretty good lance leader. For a Clanner, anyway." Jason paused, then scowled at Raylan deeply. "And I wasn't scared of that _Daishi_ , by the way."

"Well then you are braver than most warriors I have met, Wybjorn. I know I certainly would have been scared facing down that behemoth, pristine or not." Silence fell between the two again and Raylan nodded to himself. "Anyway, enjoy the downtime. I am sure the Colonel will have something for us to do again soon enough."

With that, Raylan left the locker room behind and headed for the review room to begin watching the battleROMs and formally writing his after-action report. This, to, was a foreign concept to him as previously, his orders had come from Clan commanders and no after action reports were necessary, at least as far as he knew. He supposed it could just be that he himself had never been a command position before but resigned himself to reliving the battle that was still so fresh in his mind.

The process was slow and, at times, tedious but Raylan compiled what he felt was a detailed and complete report for Colonel Kain when she asked for it. Much to his surprise, however, it wasn't Cassie that came to find him but Clara. She was beaming, and even ours after they had left the battlefield her skin still glistened with sweat.

"Raylan! Where have you been!? Mustang and I have been looking all over for you!" She said, smiling broadly at her.

"I have been writing up the after-action report for Colonel Kain. What have you two been up to?" He asked as she sat down on a bench and motioned for Raylan to join him.

"Mustang has been running me through her squads training routine. You would get a kick out of it, trust me." Clara said, taking a drink from the canteen she had brought with her.

"I will keep that in mind." There was a silence between them and both looked across the city and into the fields beyond. "Looks a lot like home, does it not?"

"I guess. With a whole lot less snow. Sure is pretty though." Clara replied with a smile and Raylan spied Colonel Kain walking up with Naomi at her side.

"Well, looks like it is report time. I will catch up with you later." Raylan said, patting Clara on her thigh with a smile.

"I'm sure I will run into you, Raylan. Good luck." Clara said, flashing him a smile as he walked away.

The report went as well as Raylan could have imagined. The damage to all of Panther Lance was fairly extensive, added to the damage Tiger Lance had taken as well, would be expensive to repair and take a decent amount of time. Cassie had expressed concerns over the viability of the repairs from a time stand point but figured they could cannibalize the _Daishi_ for material. Cassie also noted that Alexa had followed her orders to the letter and added further positive remarks on her file after Raylan gave her a glowing recommendation.

Jason, however, was another story. Cassie wasn't pleased that he had not only questioned Raylan on a unit wide comm, but also maintained his disdainful opinion of Raylan and Clara. Cassie noted she didn't care what he thought outside the cockpit but if he continued his attitude in combat, he would soon find himself out of work. Raylan simply nodded, leaving that decision in the Colonel's hands.

Afterwards, Raylan headed back out into the makeshift base surrounding the dropship _Blackstone_. They had free run of the town, granted to them by the "Lord" that they served but Raylan didn't much feel like utilizing it. The dual moons above Alegro had begun to rise as the horizon burned orange and pink and Raylan found himself standing in the open ramp of the dropship.

Raylan's eyes searched the sky and fixed on one star, a bright, brilliant jewel that seemed to beckon to him. He felt like he knew it by instinct, but this was all unfamiliar space to him now. With a deep sigh, Raylan retreated to his bunk and crawled into the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted away into dreamland.

The morning hit him much earlier than he was used to as someone shook him awake. He almost shot up but a firm hand held him down.

"Shhhh…" A voice called as his eyes began to focus and adjust to the darkness. "…its Clara. Come on, you and I are going out."

"What time is it?" Raylan muttered, rolling to look at his clock. It read 415 in the morning.

"Early. Now come on!" She pulled him up and Raylan struggled his way into putting on actual clothes. Clara waited and the pair wandered out onto the streets of the city. It was quiet, almost to an eerie level, with only a few people stirring and giving the pair uncomfortable nods.

"So what was the plan exactly?" Raylan asked as they walked through the streets, seemingly aimless.

"I found this yesterday. I wanted you to see it." Clara answered as they entered a large, open circle. In the center, a large marble statue sat as water poured over it. "I guess this is some sort of myth of the local populous. I could not find anyone to explain it to me, but they all seemed rather uncomfortable talking to me."

"I can imagine." Raylan said, looking at the statue. It was a beautiful, ornate show of two wolves bounding down some type of slope around a river. "So, did you learn anything about this?"

"They're names are Saoghail and Turas. The story I did manage to piece together was that they apparently really existed, giant wolves that stalked the countryside for many decades terrorizing those who would try and do wrong on the good people of Alegro. They also were apparently unkillable, or at very least, no one _could_ kill them."

"So, what, a local myth immortalized?" Raylan asked taking a step closer to the statue, drawn in by the glimmering red gem in the eye socket.

"That was my best guess." Clara said with a shrug.

"I must ask someone in the Cavalry why the Inner Sphere places such reverence on these totems. When our Clan was named it was at the great Founders behest. It was our honor. This, however, just feels…frivolous."

"Maybe they treat they're legends with the same reverence? Like their own personal Rememberance?"

"An interesting idea. I suppose, given the fractured nature of the Sphere, it would make sense each culture has their own set of stories. I just find it so strange they would not all bleed into each other."

"It is something that makes me want to look into the cultures the inner sphere has and if any of their stories have similar ideas." Clara paused "Perhaps it will help us understand this place."

"I do not think anything will help me understand this place better." Raylan said with a small laugh.

The pair paused and stared up at the dual moons looking down on them before the sun had begun to rise. Raylan looked to his sibkin, watching as the pale light of the moons cast dancing shadows across her face and he watched a small smile grow on her lips. She turned and found Raylan staring and smiled wider.

"Do I have something on my face, Captain?" She asked mockingly and Raylan laughed as well.

"No, Sergeant. I am just glad you are here. As alone as I feel in this place, it would be much lonelier without you." Raylan said smiling as Clara came closer, holding Raylan's hands in hers.

"I am glad I am here too. When we left, Clan Wolf did not feel like home to me anymore. And if I had been left there alone, after you left, well…." Clara paused and looked into his eyes. "…I do not think there would be anything that would ever make it feel right again."

"I agree." Raylan said and the pair stood silently smiling at each other for a brief moment. "We should head back before it gets too late. We do not want to get called AWOL now."

"Yea, you're right. Come on. I'm sure Mustang will wanna do the PT stuff again. Maybe you'll actually join us this time."

"We will see." Raylan said with a laugh as the pair began to make their way back to the _Blackstone_ , happier in each other's company and in the situation they had found themselves in.

With the dawn of the new day, the routine of the Cavalry returned to the normal structure. Mustang ran her troops and the two Clanners through a grueling routine, leaving both in a state of exhaustion. Raylan met with the commanders to discuss their next moves.

"Alright, we've shown the River Guard that we mean business, which is good, but we also saw that they are packing some serious power and they won't hesitate to use it now. That being said, we've got a couple of situations to deal with now." Cassie said as she pulled up a hologlobe and zoomed in to the areas they were operating in. "First, the River Guard has some type of large scale operation at this location. Plenty of cargo trucks going in and out plus a decent guard force. So, its either a massive ammo and equipment dump or they have something special in there. Either way, we want it. Secondly, we've got a VIP moving from the town of Arcul to Atroyo. She'll be travelling with an armored escort in an APC but we expect the Guard to try and hit it hard. It'll need a mech escort. Naomi?"

"Thank you, Colonel." Naomi said, taking over as she typed a series of commands into the hologlobe and a series of icons appeared. "Tiger Lance will hit the River Guards at their facility here. While they're hitting the guards, Milo will bring in Mustang's infantry and drop them in. Mustang and her crew will then breach and clear the building while securing anything within. If the situation becomes dire, Mustang will place explosives and detonate it. Burnt earth policy."

"Roger that. Been itching for a real job." Mustang said with a large smile.

"Right. Anyway, Panther Lance you will be in charge of the VIP escort. The route they're travelling is a road built into a dried river bed. It hasn't seen water in almost half a century and the sides are steep enough that it will allow both Panther 3 and 4 to provide overwatch and fire support and give Panther 1 and 2 cover should any forces try to flank them. Both operations will be going in tandem, so neither lance will be available to provide back-up for the other should something go wrong."

"I don't think we need to worry about that, Commander. Alright, we've all got our assignments. These ops will commence at 0800 tomorrow, so get yourselves rested and ready today. I've got the techs working double time to fix up our mechs, so no need to worry about that. Alright, any questions?"

The room stayed silent and the Colonel nodded her approval before dismissing them all. Raylan headed for the mechbay and made an announcement for his lance to gather in front of the _Blackstone_ so he could brief them.

"Awww man, really? A VIP run?" Jason complained, getting a small chuckle out of Alexa.

"What's the matter, Wybjorn? Don't like the idea of escorting some rich, influential, possibly beautiful woman through a warzone? Not a fan of being a knight in shining armor?" She asked which also got a laugh out of Clara

"I'd prefer my armor stay intact and not blown all over a riverbed, thanks." Jason retorted. Raylan simply shrugged.

"Well, we do not make the call. If you have that big of a problem with it, you can take it up with Colonel Kain." He said and Jason frowned deeply.

"No sir. Just tell me where to be sir…" Jason said, still obviously unhappy about the

"Good. Anyway, we have the whole day for ourselves, so enjoy yourselves. Op is at 0800 but we have to be at the pick-up site by 0630. So I hope you all like early mornings." Raylan said, smiling slightly.

"Its ok, Cap, you can admit you just wanna take us out a sunrise stroll." Alexa shot back, laughing.

"Oh, you know me so well, Private. Now go on, do as you will then report to the bay at 0430 tomorrow morning." Raylan said, giving a crisp salute that was quickly returned as his lance scattered with the exception of Alexa. "Something I can help you with, Private?"

"Well, sir, I happen to like knowing the people I'm working with. Heard you and Clara are fans of jogs, so I figured you and I could take one around Atroyo and get to know each other better." She said, smiling warmly.

"Well, I…" Raylan said, finding himself shocked someone other than the Colonel or Mustang would take an interest in getting to know him.

"No need to be nervous, Cap. After all…" Alexa walked by, smiling and giving him a punch in the arm. "…we've seen each other nude. Don't think your wandering eyes were slick."

"Well, you seem to have caught me at the disadvantage then, Alexa." Raylan said, laughing slightly.

"Good, I like it that way. And Lex is fine, Cap." She said, stretching out. "So, you ready or what?"

"If you are, Private. Lead the way." Raylan responded with a smile and the two took off on a somewhat sightseeing tour of the city they had been stationed in and Raylan began to feel like he may have a place to find here after all.

…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Planet: Alegro

Route between Arcul and Atroyo

January 18th, 3058

0745 Hours

"Viper, this is Adder." Alexa called out as Raylan sat in _Ghira_ 's cockpit waiting for their VIP targets to load up so they could move back to Atroyo. "I've got two contacts incoming. Fast movers. Probably VTOLs."

"Roger that Adder. Hold fire until they present an actual threat." Raylan said switching back to the line that connected his entire lance and the hover APC that would carry the VIPs to their destination. "Sir, I do not mean to rush you but we have enemy contact moving fast towards us. Five minutes tops."

"We're moving as fast as we can, merc. Just don't forget who is payin your wage." The APC driver said, obviously not pleased with the prospect of taking orders for what they saw as hired guns.

"Keep in mind that we are the ones who will keep you from being blown apart by enemy fire. I am telling you now that you need to move." Raylan growled back, leaving no room for argument in his voice.

Five minutes passed by and Raylan powered up his battlemech, an unspoken signal to the convoy that they were moving one way or another. There was grumbling from the convoy but they fell in line. Raylan was at the lead of the procession with the APCs in between himself and Clara at the rear. As planned, Alexa and Jason were on either side of the dry river gulch, scanning for any incoming enemies and ready to provide close fire support.

"Convoy lead, keep in line and at speed. Do as we say and we'll get you where you're going." Clara said over the open channel.

"Copy that. Just make sure not to step on us, mech head." One of the drivers said with a laugh.

"Cavalry Command this is Panther Lead, we are moving out. Package in tow." Raylan said as he marched his _Cauldron Born_ forward. It was unfortunate that the operation had come so quickly as it hadn't left their techs enough time to fully repair the damage from the initial conflict. Raylan checked his damage readout again and grimaced as he saw his right torso was still reading down by 25 percent.

"Roger that, Panther Lead. I've got you on scope. No distractions on scope." Naomi reported matter of factly. "I'll keep you posted, Captain, but I gotta keep my eye on the Colonel. Tiger is running into the majority of 17th River Guards. Whatever they got in that building must be important."

"Roger Command. I'll stay off the line unless necessary." Raylan said before returning his focus to the task at end.

The mechs moved down the riverbed steadily, watching to make sure they hover vehicles remained in formation.

"Viper, Adder here. Looks like our VTOL friends ran a quick pass and are headed towards the Colonel. I'll report it to Command."

"Copy Adder. Mamba, anything on scope?" Raylan asked as he turned on the camera feed inside Jason's _Archer_.

"Negative. Nothing on scope, Captain. Told you this was a waste of our time." He said, shooting him a cold glare.

"Keep at it, Private. Never know what to expect." Raylan said, checking his own sensors quickly.

"Viper, Copperhead. Requesting permission to break off and assist Tiger Lance." Clara asked and Raylan was taken a back for a second.

"Uhhh…say again Copperhead? I want to make sure I heard you correctly." He asked, confused at his partners sudden quest for battle.

"I would like to go assist the Colonel, Viper. Sounds like they could use the help." She responded flatly and Raylan gave a slight nod to no one in particular.

"Give me a minute." Raylan keyed up Naomi's frequency on the units communications. "Commander, Copperhead is requesting permission to break-off from the convoy route and reinforce Tiger Lance. I would also send Private Wybjorn with her."

"You understand once they make contact with the enemy, they will not be able to return if you need back-up." Naomi said, obviously cautious about overextending their forces.

"I have faith that Adder and I can handle it. It seems like it will be quiet for us the rest of the way home." Raylan replied, checking his sensors again.

"If you're sure, Raylan. It's your lance and your prerogative so if you want to split your lance, go for it. I'll let the Colonel know."

"Roger, thanks Naomi." Raylan said selecting Clara and Jason's symbols on his TACscreen. "Alright, Panther 2 and Panther 4, split off and head to Tiger Lance's position. Commander Sasaki will let the Colonel know before you arrive."

"Roger that, Viper. Come on, Mamba, you're with me. Let's go introduce ourselves." Clara said, the smile audible in her voice.

"Whatever you say Sarge." Jason said, moving forward to match Clara's speed and direction as Alexa moved to take up Clara's position

"Guess I'm with you, Cap." Alexa said and Raylan smiled to himself.

"It would seem so, Adder. Do you have anything on scope?" He asked, reaffirming that his own sensors were clear.

"Nope, all clear. About ten minutes to drop-off." She said before opening the link to the convoy. "We hope you've enjoyed your trip with Cavalry Road Tours. Please remain in formation until we reach the end of the line."

"Great. Thanks for the trip, Cavalry." The harried APC driver said sarcastically. There was a light ping from Raylan's main radar screen and he looked down to see three contacts as they appeared in front of him and began moving towards Atroyo.

"Uhhhh…Cap, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Alexa asked and Raylan felt his eyes tighten into a glare.

"Yes, I do." Raylan replied turning his comm. link to the city guards frequency in Atroyo. "Atroyo Guard this is Panther Lead of Kain's Cavalry, what is your situation?"

There was only static filled silence that followed and Raylan waited a moment before trying again.

"City Guard this is Kain's Cavalry, respond over…" Again static was his only answer and Raylan gritted his teeth. "Alright, Adder prepare for contact. Naomi, something has happened in the city. Convoy, we are preparing for imminent contact. Either make best speed to the drop off or hang back while we deal with it."

"Uhhh roger, Cavalry, we'll trail behind and then make best speed to your dropship once we enter the city proper." The convoy leader said once more, obviously nervous.

"Copy that Captain. Keep in mind you are on your own. I trust you can handle it?" Naomi said and Raylan gave a short, derisive laugh.

"Of course, Commander. Adder and I will handle it." Raylan said before opening the throttle wide and bringing his _Cauldron Born_ up to full speed. "Adder, how do you want to handle this?"

"Well, you know my _Catapult_ is specialized for long range combat. Still, I'm not sure you want me raining missiles into the city." Alexa said as they saw the city grow closer. Three battlemechs stomped through the city as it burned from the damage already inflicted.

"It does not seem like it matters much at this point. Do you have tracking?" He asked grimly.

"Roger that." Alexa responded, the steady tone of the missile lock on.

"Then…how do you Sphereoids say it? 'Light 'em up'." Raylan said and the swarm of LRM's raced forward. The warheads detonated in great blasts, sending armor and debris flying as a good portion of the missiles hit the River Guards _Jagermech_. The rest caused a fair amount of collateral damage as Raylan triggered both of his PPCs to follow up the blow Alexa had given to the enemy.

The heavy chassis stumbled backwards and collapsed into a building, smoking viciously. Raylan turned his attention to the next target, leaving the damaged _Jagermech_ for Alexa to clean up. Raylan moved quickly to head off a _Centurion_ realizing this was absolutely a raiding party made up of a heavy, a medium and two lights, one of which was clearly running an ECM suite. It explained how they had stayed hidden until the Cavalry members had almost been in visual range.

The _Centurion_ turned and blasted a volley of autocannon fire towards the Clan mech, the hypervelocity explosive shells tearing through the air with a roar. The rounds slammed into the ground, tearing up the ferrocrete road in great spouts of shrapnel. A few of the shells blew off armor from Raylan's legs and he juked the mech to the right, firing the _Cauldron Born's_ own ultra-autocannon in retaliation. The burst of rounds slammed through a building and its follow up stitched a line across the humanoid mech's arm.

Another swarm of missiles came flying and forced the _Centurion_ off balance, making it stumble and sway. It reached out its battlefist, grasping the corner of a building for balance. Raylan countered the motion by firing both PPCs into the appendage, melting the joints and utterly destroying it in an instant. The _Centurion_ fell backwards heavily and slammed into the ground. Raylan took the opportunity to fire the autocannon into the mechs hip. Sparks flew from the joint and Raylan gave a silent signal for Alexa to finish the medium chassis off.

Raylan turned and leveled his reticule on the back of the River Guards _Firestarter_ , the humanoid harassment mech seemingly ignoring the encroaching threat to move on their target. It dawned on Raylan what they were trying to do and he keyed the unit wide frequency.

"Cavalry, our unwelcome guests are headed straight for the _Blackstone_. Looks like they mean to take us down by denying our home."

"Roger that, Captain. I've got the _Blackstone_ powering up to give them a surprise when they get closer. Unless, of course, you two can deal with them before they reach us." Naomi said from her position inside the _Cavalry_ VTOL.

"Of course, Commander. It will be done." Raylan said, firing the PPCs directly into the _Firestarter_ 's back. The mech went critical almost instantly, collapsing to the ground in a broken heap as he turned to fire on the _Raven_.

"Oh you dirty fucker!" Alexa shouted, distracting Raylan for a moment.

"Problem, Adder?" He asked without turning his mech

"Ah, nothing to worry about Viper. Our friendly _Centurion_ just decided to try to kick me with its good leg. So I crushed its other hip." She reported as the tone of missile locks echoed over her comm. link.

"Good work." Raylan said with a smile as the missile salvos sailed overhead, the warheads slamming into the _Raven_ 's bird-like form without mercy. Alexa moved her _Catapult_ up to walk parallel to Raylan as they marched forward. "Your kill, Adder. I'll back you up if needed."

"Roger." Alexa responded, firing her 4 lasers in sets of twos, scarring the _Raven_ as it turned to run. The pilot obviously knew it was over and that it was severely outmatched now without its unit. They were wise to try and retreat but, unfortunately stupid as in their panic they exposed their back to them.

Alexa sent another salvo of missiles into the mech's spine and Raylan watched the hunched form fold in on itself as it collapsed. Raylan marched forward, keeping an eye on his sensors as he did so.

"Command, Atroyo is clear of hostiles. City got pretty torn up though." Alexa reported. "Convoy, you're home free. Good working with you."

"Yea, you too. Thanks for the cover Cavalry." The convoy leader responded as the hoverAPCs raced towards the _Blackstone_.

"Alright, Panther 1 and Panther 3, I've got a new job for you. I've traced our raiding parties route back to a staging base. I want both of you to move on it and deal with the problem. Consider it a bonus objective." Naomi said calmly, putting the new objective markers into the mechwarriors computers as she did.

"Roger Command. Any idea what we're walking into?" Raylan asked as he turned his mech towards the new route.

"Not sure. Plan for the worst, though." Naomi responded, her eyes flitting back and forth in rapid succession as she monitored both lances on her screens. "Tiger is having a helluva time at that warehouse. Don't expect backup for awhile."

"Copy that, Command." Raylan said bringing up Alexa's vidfeed on his HUD. "Adder, how are you looking?"

"No damage other than a scrape, Cap. Ammo is down to…60 percent." She reported and then, after a brief pause. "I'm with you, Viper."

"Roger. Then form up on me. Let us go repay them in kind." Raylan said as the pair left the now smoking city of Atroyo behind. The target appeared to Raylan as a large dock on the shore of one of the planet's vast seas. The buildings he could see appeared to be large enough to hide a decent sized battlemech but most of the grounds were open and gave little cover when the fight arrived.

"Cap, there aren't a lot of places for me to set up. Were do you want me?" Alexa asked as she ran her _Catapult_ as fast as she could, still falling behind Raylan's much faster _Cauldron Born_ quickly.

"We move in together, I will push into the center and see what we have waiting for us. I want you right on the fence line. Anything tries to run past you, I want them eating lasers."

"That I can do." She said as both made best speed towards the staging base. Raylan's cockpit filled with sirens as the dock came in view and a massive swarm of missiles came flying towards them. The warheads tore into the ground in great geysers of torn earth and flying trees, but more than a few found their mark. Armor blew off the _Cauldron Born_ with horrific screeching sounds as it cartwheeled away and Raylan snarled.

"At least two turrets! I want them gone Adder!" He screamed as he ran _Ghira_ in a serpentine motion trying to avoid another lock-on.

"I've got it, Viper!" Alexa called back as she sent her own missiles flying back into the base and Raylan sent one PPC at either turret. One went up in flames almost immediately but the other swiveled and locked onto Alexa's _Catapult_. The swarm came flying and again tore craters into the ground like hungry serpents. Again, armor peeled away from the bulbous torso of the mech but the mech kept trotting forward.

Alexa sent another wave of missiles flying and watched as the part of the dock with the turret on it practically disintegrated under the maelstrom. Raylan smiled slightly for a moment before the targeting computer in his mech stirred to life.

" _Mech power up detected_." It proclaimed in its tinny voice and Raylan watched as two new dots appeared on his radar. " _Enemy power ups detected."_

The computer continued to call out power ups as at least 6 targets appeared on the sensors. Raylan gritted his teeth, his jaw tight as he did the mental calculations. Even if only two of the contacts were battlemechs, the vehicles still presented a threat. On top of that, they had no guarantees on what the mechs were yet.

"Viper, we should split them down the middle. 3 and 3." Alexa said as she swung her _Catapult_ away from the _Cauldron Born_.

"Copy that. I will take right if you want the left." Raylan said, twisting his mechs torso to place the reticule over the mech still hidden in the massive warehouse.

"Works for me." The first of the enemy appeared, a three set of tanks. He recognized the two in the lead as _Bulldog_ s with a _Pike_ tank behind them. "Well, it appears they have sent the tanks first. Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"It would be rude not to." Alexa responded as both sent their energy weapons into the vehicles. Raylan practically disintegrated the lead _Bulldog_ before turning the ultra-autocannon to the second. The high explosive rounds detonated and the vehicle's track flew away as the turret tried track the mech. Alexa also destroyed her targets with ease, including the _Pike_ as missiles exploded in a horrific fireball. Raylan finished his three with the 4 extended range medium lasers _Ghira_ packed.

The first mech appeared from the warehouse and Raylan slowed to a walk. The massive form of a River Guard _Banshee_ emerged, its horrific visage staring at him with malice. It was followed by an _Awesome_ and both Cavalry members realized in an instant just how much trouble they were in.

"Uhhh…Cap, how do you wanna do this? I don't think we can take them head-on." Alexa said as she moved her _Catapult_ a step backwards. Raylan ground his teeth as he stared down the 95 ton assault chassis as it turned to face him.

"Does _Downpour_ have jumpjets?" He asked, calling Alexa's _Catapult_ its given name.

"Sure, I haven't done much customizing on her other than cosmetics. Equipment wise, she's stock." Alexa responded, not bothering to hide the confusion in her voice.

"Alright, we will try to knock them down and then I want you to jump on them. Hopefully it crushes them completely." Raylan said, placing the reticule over the _Banshee_ 's knee.

The River Guards opened first, a torrent of PPCs frying the air into crackling ozone as the charged particles slammed into the Cavalry members like vicious, electric snakes. Raylan retaliated, firing everything he had into the _Banshee_ 's right knee and holding the trigger for his UAC-5 down as it vomited high explosive rounds into the joint.

Alexa joined in, firing her quartet of lasers into the joint as well. Molten metal poured away from the knee and the smell of it washed over the battlefield in horrible waves. Raylan watched the _Banshee_ as it shifted to get its leg out of the line of fire, but the damage had already been done. As the leg came down, the joint practically exploded. With the horrible echo of metal rending metal, the knee collapsed on itself and the massive mech went to the ground.

Raylan moved forward, placing himself in front of the _Awesome_ as Alexa moved her _Catapult_ into position. The ionized plasma roared out of the jump jets as _Downpour_ rocketed upwards before Alexa cut the jets completely and dropped to the ground. The _Catapult_ 's claw like feet slammed into the _Banshee_ caving its chest in but the real damage came from the blow to the head. The foot slammed through the canopy and drove the limb completely to the ground with a resounding crash.

The _Awesome_ had been trading blows with Raylan and, with its considerable mass advantage, was doing significant damage. Raylan watched the armor drain away from his mech, the computer already registering his right arm and leg as internal. Raylan fired back, of course, the _Cauldron Born_ 's own PPCs slamming into the _Awesome_ 's shoulder and twisting the 'mech's firing arc off by a wide margin. It also gave Alexa enough time to get into position as she circled behind the _Awesome_.

Now having to split its attention between the two pilots, the dreadnought spun and aimed an arm at either of the Cavalry members and opened fire. The PPC aimed at Raylan slammed into the mounted Ultra Autocannon, nearly tearing the weapon off and severely damaging the firing mechanism. Alexa fared little better, the PPC pointed at her slamming into her _Catapult_ 's hip and forcing the mech to twist at a painful looking angle.

The Cavalry members returned the favor, giving the _Awesome_ everything they could in the legs. Glowing wounds and flowing metal covered the limbs but the _Awesome_ managed to keep its footing. It spun towards Alexa and brought its battlefist crashing into her mech's bulbous torso. Armor caved in and the force drove the _Catapult_ sideways. Alexa kept her mech upright and retaliated with a kick to the _Awesome_ 's shin.

Raylan fired his PPCs again, driving the cannons discharge directly into the caved in area created from Alexa's kick. The wound grew larger and uglier, molten armor flying away from the impact as the ankle began to give. The massive mech collapsed to the ground but, after a moment, brought itself back to its feet even while Raylan and Alexa poured laser fire into its torso.

Again the _Awesome_ swung its massive fist towards Alexa, this time grasping at one of the _Catapult_ 's boxy missile launchers. The grab missed and Alexa leapt backwards with her jump jets, forcing the _a_ _wesome_ to turn to track her. Raylan took the opportunity and fired everything he had left into the assault chassis' back, disregarding the dangerous heat levels as they soared up into critical levels. The cockpit became an oven as alarms blared all around him. Raylan snarled as the _Awesome_ bucked forward, stumbled, but then regained its footing and turned to face him.

Raylan was slowed now, the excess heat causing the _Cauldron Born_ 's fusion engine to try and bleed off the excess before a critical meltdown occurred. Normally, the battlemech would have shut down to recycle the heat and reset itself to a safe level, but Raylan had slapped the emergency override, risking a catastrophic meltdown in order to avoid shutting down in front of the _Awesome_.

As the _Awesome_ turned to fire on Raylan, Alexa fired her lasers as well as a hot loaded salvo of LRMs at close range into the gaping wound he had left in the chassis back. The mech stumbled again, this time shaking in a horrible manner as something inside it began to tear itself apart. It locked rigidly and fell face forward onto the ground.

Silence took the battlefield as an uneasy still settled over the victors. Raylan kept his weapons trained on the _Awesome_ before opening the channel to Naomi.

"Command, this is Panther Lead. The dock and staging base are ours. Reporting one _Banshee_ mostly intact and one _Awesome_ down. What is our protocol for prisoners?" He asked, seeing motion from the _Awesome_ 's cockpit.

"No kill policy. Can hold them but that's about it. Honestly, you'd be better off just letting them run." She said before cursing to herself. "You and Panther 3 will need to hold that position for now. Obviously, Atroyo is clear but they city guard wants time to search to make sure no civilians were caught in the crossfire. Tiger Lance plus Panther 2 and 4 are still embattled at the warehouse but Mustang and her Flamehearts are going in soon."

"Roger that, Command. We will set up here. Panther Lead out." Raylan said before closing the link but leaving the audio on as well as tapping into Mustang's video feed. He wanted to see how her unit worked, as the only infantry he had ever seen was Elementals.

Raylan and Alexa moved their mechs' to the dock, looking out over the sea in the distance as the sun reflected high above them now. Raylan put his mech into what basically amounted to stand-by as he watched the feed come in.

Mustang and her unit was still in bound on _Warhorse_ and he could see the ground flying by as Milo raced towards the warehouse. Cassie and Tiger Lance were fighting what must have been one of the River Guards premier groups, as neither was giving an inch. Briefly, Raylan saw Clara and Jason in the distance battling as well.

Milo raced by the warehouse before turning quickly and coming in low, practically skimming the ground. The warehouse grew larger and the Flamehearts leapt from the VTOL, using their back mounted jump packs to soften the landing before they ran up to the door and stacked up. Mustang stood to the right while her other soldiers stood to the left. There was a slight nod and Mustang kicked the door open quickly, spinning aside as one of the other Flamehearts tossed a stun grenade inside.

There was a flash and a bang and then the group of soldiers raced in, shouting and screaming orders as bullets began to fly. It was certainly and impressive display and gave a whole new meaning to shock and awe. Raylan smiled to himself and shut the feed off.

Looking out his cockpit, he saw Alexa standing atop her _Catapult_ 's torso and waving at him to join her. He shrugged to himself, unstrapped from his seat and climbed outside. Seeing as there was no threat or rush for them, Raylan climbed down his own mech before ascending _Downpour_.

"Well, that was a helluva thing, huh Raylan?" Alexa said with a smile. "Man, if some of the guys I fought with in the CCAF could've seen that I would be getting so drunk on their dime."

"Well perhaps if Atroyo isn't too torn up we can go celebrate ourselves." Raylan said back and Alexa laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. We should probably find you some hobbies other than drinking though, Cap. Could develop into a problem." Alexa said as the sounds of the battle from Tiger Lance echoed out of her cockpit. Alexa looked out over the water, its glistening surface calm with the exception of a few small waves here or there. "Nice place. I'd actually like to come here on vacation sometime. I hear they have great wine."

"I am unfamiliar with that." Raylan said with a shrug also looking out over the sea. "It is nice though. Remind me of one of the worlds I was stationed on right before Operation: REVIVAL started. It is a little warmer here though."

"Sounds pleasant." Alexa said and, after a pause. "Do you mind if I ask you something about Clan life?"

"Of course not." Raylan said even as he felt his stomach knot in anticipation.

"Alright, so, what exactly is you and Clara's relationship? Like you're partners, obviously, but you two just seem so close." She said, shrugging. "Just curious how Clanners view that sort of thing."

"We are sibkin, raised together from birth in the genetic tanks and brought up in the warrior caste." He said simply. "Siblings, would be the closest thing."

"Oh, so…not like lovers?" Alexa asked and Raylan shot her a confused look. "No offense or anything, just the way you two work and communicate. The looks she gives you, maybe I got a mixed signal but seemed like there was something there."

"Not between Clara and I, no. Coupling is a thing that happens in sibkos, in fact it's fairly common. It is only emotional love, the kind you Freebirths seem to value so highly that is a problem for most Clan Cadres. They believe it weakens your resolve. Although not every Clan feels that way. Clan Ghost Bear is much more welcoming to romantic pairings."

"So, you never felt love?" Alexa asked, more out of innocent curiosity than anything.

"No. Nor have I ever felt the desire to couple." Raylan said, seeming to guess her next question. "I am surprised, Alexa. I would have expected questions about our training or technology. Even what we do in our downtime, but not about coupling."

"I was more interested in the emotional stunting, so I suppose I got the answer I was looking for anyway." She paused and looked wistfully over the water. "My mom was a pilot before I was born and continued to once I was old enough to stay on my own. So like 4. I was practically raised by her unit. Anyway, she always said that love and hate are two sides of the same coin. And both are equally destructive."

"Your mother was a wise woman." Raylan said and Alexa gave a derisive laugh.

"Sure. Too bad she couldn't take her own advice." She said and Raylan gave her a questioning look. "She died fighting a no win battle trying to save my dad from a merc. company that House Kurita hired. He made it out with me in tow, she was left to rot on some forgotten dustball."

"I am sorry." Raylan said sincerely and Alexa nodded with a small shrug.

"It's all ancient history now. At least I knew I had a mom. No offense but I'd take that over being tube grown any day."

"Well, I understand you Sphereoids jealousy over how superior our Clan genetics are comparably." Raylan said and they both laughed.

"So, how long are we stuck here?" Alexa asked, stretching out and laying back on the torso.

"Probably an hour or two. Sounded like Tiger was dug in pretty deep." Raylan responded as Alexa peeled out of her cooling vest and set it aside.

"Great, then I'm gonna work on my tan. Wake me up if anything changes." She said with a smile.

"Sure." Raylan said and sat, staring across the seemingly endless sea. "Alexa, what did you mean 'other hobbies'?"

"Huh? Oh, I just mean like reading, or watching trids. Video games, I dunno man. You like art or anything?" Alexa asked and Raylan shrugged.

"Never really tried. I have read a little, but mostly just the Wolf passages of the Rememberance." Raylan stated and Alexa nodded at him.

"Well, we'll find something you like I'm sure. Maybe it'll help with that…accent of yours."

"I suppose I have not quite gotten a handle on your way of speech." Raylan said with a laugh.

"Not even close, Cap." Alexa replied, laughing too.

Time passed without notice and soon the Cavalry's salvage teams arrived to claim the spoils. Raylan and Alexa climbed back into their respective mechs and powered them on fully, marching back to Atroyo with the crews before taking up positions at the entrance to the _Blackstone_. The last remnants of the battle Tiger Lance had been involved in was winding down and the Flamehearts had secured the building. The contents were still a secret but Raylan assumed that Cassie would go over it during the debrief.

The sun was just cresting the horizon by the time the rest of the unit arrived back. Their battlemechs were in worse condition than Raylan or Alexa's, although neither could say they had made it out in good condition. It would be expensive and time consuming to repair, but luckily the salvage seemed like it would cover most of it.

It wasn't long before Cassie called for the command staff to join her and, when Raylan entered, he could feel the tension in the air.

"Well, that was a shitshow and a half…" Cassie began leaning forward on the table with a heavy sigh.

"You can say that again." Mustang said, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Raylan, you wanna know what our incredibly brilliant employers had a full, reinforced lance and a half attack?"

"I am not sure. A weapons depot?" Raylan said, not understanding the rhetorical nature of the question. Still, Mustang snorted a laugh.

"You wish! That would make sense! No, we attacked a winery." Mustang said and Raylan looked at her confused.

"A what?" He asked and Cassie sighed again.

"A winery. A building they make and bottle wine in. Apparently, the lordling we are facing took the winery off our employer's hands by force and he…well he took exception to that. Anyway, its over now, so nothing we can do. Naomi, what is our status and combat effectiveness?"

"Well, Tiger Lance is damaged to the point of desperate need for refit and repair. Panther faired slightly better, but most of that comes from Raylan and Alexa's quick thinking at the dock in dealing with those assault chassis. Mustang's infantry crew is all ok and accounted for and _Warhorse_ escaped with no damage. I'd rate us at 65 percent, if given a two day rest and refit period."

"And if we don't have that time?" Cassie asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"40 percent. I can't imagine that the River Guards are any better off." Naomi said, shrugging.

"Well then, let's hope the lordlings realize their forces are nearly expended. Mustang, anything you would suggest tactically if the need to fight continues?" Cassie said turning her eyes to the X/O of the unit.

"We need guards on the city. After what happened today, I'd be shocked if our gracious employer doesn't cry foul for being left "unattended". Otherwise, there isn't much we can do. The areas we're fighting in haven't lent themselves to any sort of ambush." Mustang said, her frustration showing.

"Right. Raylan, from a Clan warriors perspective, how would you resolve this given the information we have right now." Cassie said, her eyes locking with his. The intensity of the look was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

"Well, ma'am, if forces are as diminished as the reports say, we have no chance of winning by attrition. This sort of conflict would be resolved in a Trial of Possession for the land and people our…employer is trying to hold." He paused and could see the confusion on the others faces. "A duel. Force for force, no tricks. Just blow for blow combat."

"Before you ask, Colonel, it would be possible if we could get in contact with the River Guards command structure. I'm sure they don't want to waste material or manpower on drawn out conflict any more than we do. Now, whether they would agree to a duel is another manner entirely but parley is an option." Naomi said, cutting the question off in Cassie's throat.

"Alright, well try to contact them as soon as possible. For now we should set up patrols around the city in case anything does happen."

"I will take the night watch, Colonel. My mech is better off than most and I am used to the darkness." Raylan offered to which Cassie nodded.

"As you wish. Mustang, I want at least two of your infantry men to commandeer a ground vehicle of some type and patrol around the area with Raylan." Cassie said and Mustang nodded.

"As you wish, Colonel. I'll get on it and get your volunteers." Mustang said and Cassie nodded.

"Alright, then as soon as we hear something I'll let you know. Dismissed." Cassie said and the group separated to their own devices. Raylan walked into the mechbay and found Alexa waiting for him, smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Cap, you owe me a drink." She said as he walked up.

"I will have to abstain but you are correct." Raylan said as they walked towards the exit of the dropship.

"Oh, none for you? I didn't expect my joke to get to you so much." She laughed.

"Nothing of the sort. I have patrol duty tonight." Raylan said and she snorted a stifled laugh.

"Lucky you. Well, Clara's getting antsy." She said as they walked into the city.

The destruction from earlier in the day was clearly visible, the scars of warfare etched into the very fabric of society. Raylan scowled at it and grew even more disheartened as they grew closer to the wolf statue Clara had shown him the previous day.

The beautiful marble statue was broken in half, one of the intricately carved wolves shattered on the ground as the other listed on the edge of tipping.

"What a shame. It was a beautiful thing." Raylan muttered and he saw Clara shaking her head in dismay as well. The group found a local tavern and entered quietly. A few of the patrons gave them confused looks but said nothing as the four mechwarriors took seats at the bar.

The lance drank their drinks and made light conversation although they all seemed fairly run down by the combat they had been through during the day. The adrenaline was leaving their systems and Raylan could see the weight of it all begin to set in so he called the night to a close as the sun began to hang low on the horizon.

Raylan climbed into his _Cauldron Born_ 's cockpit again and started the machine up, marching it out to the designated starting position of the patrol around Atroyo. The night passed uneventfully, as they had all expected and Raylan found himself standing on a hill looking over the city below. He sat atop _Ghira_ , looking at the low light cast by the street lights and houses and then up at the twinkling stars and moon above.

The night was quiet, almost concerningly so after the explosive action of the day. Night birds and insects cried and buzzed as he seemed to drift away from his body into the endless sea of stars. Then, somewhere far away so it was barely more than a whisper, a howl echoed across the night landscape.

Raylan came back to himself then, his ears perking up to try and find the direction the sound was coming from but couldn't do so. It was strange, as far as he knew the wolves were only things of legend on the planet but the sound was distinct and one he would recognize anywhere.

It howled again, a lonely voice from an increasingly distant past and it called to him. Raylan stood up, feeling something unfamiliar growing inside him. It felt like fury, sorrow and joy all mixed together with an animalistic quality he couldn't place.

The howl came again and Raylan was on his feet now, his fists clenched into white knuckled balls. He shot his head starward and howled in return, the sound carrying across the fields and into the forests beyond. He gasped as the last of the air left his lungs and waited. The moment passed and Raylan felt foolish suddenly but also as if he was one with himself again.

With a happy sigh, Raylan climbed back into the cockpit and marched his battlemech back to the _Blackstone_ , parking the massive war machine in its bay and staring up at it after climbing down from it. For a moment, he felt completely at home and let the cool air of the night wash over him. Then he made his way to his bunk and settled in for the night.

If there was to be a Trial of Possession, he wanted to be at peak performance when it came.

 _Authors Note: Wow, this has blown up all the sudden. I can't say thank you enough to the people who have left kinds words and taken the time to read what I have so far. I'd also like to apologize for the...inconsistent update schedule. To be honest, the Battletech game came out and pretty much everything went out the window. 60+ hours in so far. Anyway, I'm working on getting a head of myself so I can post more often without a drop in quality. Oh, and if anyone plays look for me on the battlefield under the name War Raptor!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Planet:

Alegro

"No Man's Land"

Designated Dueling Area

January 20th, 3058

1130 Hours

Raylan felt tense as he looked out the cockpit at the enemy in front of him at the four River Guard mechs across the field. The call to Trial, as Raylan continued to call it, had gone far better than he thought anyone expected. It seemed as if they had grown tired of the squabbling over nothing their employers had forced on them.

It had taken a little more convincing from Naomi and the River Guards command and communications officer to get the lordlings to agree to a proxy battle for final victory on Alegro, but eventually they agreed.

" _No doubt due to the estimated repair cost Naomi presented_ …" Raylan thought bitterly. He still wasn't used to the idea of mercenary life but he new what he needed to do now.

"Viper, you and Mercy are going to move around the flanks while Tau and I push straight on. I want you two to slam into them like a tidal wave."

"Understood, Colonel." Raylan replied, shifting his eyes to look at the massive _Warhammer_ Angela "Mercy" Santos piloted, the massive, bleeding, broken heart bright red on its chest.

"Alright, I take left you take right?" She asked, clearly enjoying herself.

"If that is what you wish, Corporal." Raylan replied, cracking his neck and rotating his shoulders to try and relieve the tension.

"Remember you two, this is for all the marbles. We just need to incapacitate them or force their hand into a surrender." Cassie said as she began walking her _Axman_ forward as Tau's _Atlas_ followed behind. Raylan turned and ran to the right while Angela took to the left.

Raylan tracked a River Guard _Clint_ , a design that had only recently been resurrected from the annals of history. He outweighed the target and had better range, but if the _Clint_ closed the distance he would be able to be outmaneuvered with ease.

Raylan opened fire at long range with his twin PPCs, slamming the humanoid mech's torso with ferocity that made his opponent stumble back for a moment. It returned fire with its Autocannon 5, the rapid fire weapon sending high explosive shells sailing towards him. The rounds cut the air above his mech and he spun his mech so he was in a dead sprint towards the enemy.

He flipped through the four mechs while leaving his reticule centered on the _Clint_ 's chest. In opposition of what really was Tiger Lance, as he was the only replacement for their original member Brett Hart after his _Black Knight_ 's leg was nearly severed during the battle for the winery. From the River Guards, they had brought their own commander, a Colonel Phillip Margo, who piloted a massive _King Crab_. Besides him there was the _Clint_ , an _Owens_ , and _Thunderbolt_.

It was an interesting array of tech considering they where just another mercenary company, after all. Still, to Raylan, it mattered very little what they brought to the field. It only mattered that he would knock it down. The _Clint_ traded fire with Raylan for a few moments more but the superior range of his weapons won out and the humanoid mech fell backwards, stiff as a board.

"Raylan, wanna take on the _T-Bolt_ with me?" Angela asked, her face popping up on his HUD with a broad smile.

"It would be my pleasure, Angela. Moving to intercept." Raylan replied, running behind the other two River Guards who where much to busy with Cassie and Tau to notice or pay him much attention. He came up behind the bulky _Thunderbolt_ , noticing how much it looked like a Clan _Summoner_ from behind. He cut into its rear arc with his Ultra Autocannon, the shells blowing ragged holes into the weak rear armor.

The _Thunderbolt_ took a stumbling step forward but caught itself and spun, backhanding Raylan with its massive battlefist. The hand crushed the armor around his torso with screeching metal on metal that rang in his ears even through his neurohelmet. Raylan gritted his teeth and did his best to brace against the blow, managing to catch himself shakily so he didn't topple to the ground completely.

He fired his lasers at the _T-Bolt ,_ being far too close to try and fire his PPCs. Angela, meanwhile, had been backpedaling and now opened up with her twin Donal PPCs, the beams tearing the enemy's right side out. It was as if the manmade lightning had punched the mech's ribs clean out as molten metal dripped like blood to the ground.

The _Thunderbolt_ bent at its "waist" in recoil from the blow but came up quickly, firing a large laser and burst of LRMs at Angela before swinging towards Raylan and fired four medium lasers at him.

Both Raylan and Angela suffered under the weapons blows but came back up and laid into their prey with renewed fury. Angela blew another hole through the _Thunderbolt_ and Raylan, after retreating in a backpedal far enough, followed suit. His one PPC sailed wide but the other slammed into the missile rack sitting on the mech's shoulder.

The weapon melted and fused to the chassis, rendering it useless while Angela moved in and delivered a monstrous kick to the _T-Bolt_ s chest, sending the massive chassis to the ground before firing the _Warhammer_ 's SRM-6 and the machine gun mounted in its right torso. The gyro of the _Thunderbolt_ was hit twice, the protective system failing as the unit tore itself apart, rendering the mech incapacitated.

"Raylan, Angela, need assistance with the _King Crab_. The _Owens_ is down but this thing is ripping Tau apart and my ax isn't doing anything to it. Move in behind it and cut it down at the knees."

"Roger Colonel, we're on it. Come on, Raylan." Angela said, pushing her massive war machine to its maximum speed while Raylan moved quickly past her. Raylan twisted, placing the reticule directly on the _King Crab_ 's hunched back and pulled the firing stubs for everything he had.

The heat soared in his cockpit and Raylan felt the sweat begin to pour from his body as the double heatsinks in his mech struggled to compensate for the sudden burst of firepower. The _King Crab_ , for its part, let out a shower of sparks but barely seemed to notice as it concentrated its incredible fire power on Tau's _Atlas_.

"ALRIGHT! RAYLAN, ANGELA, WITH ME! WE NEED TO GET THIS THING OFF ITS FEET!" Colonel Cassie Kain shouted as she leapt to the side of the massive machine. Raylan understood what was going on and, as Angela moved in range, the trio pushed with all their might to throw the assault mech to the ground.

The joints of the _King Crab_ screeched and protested against the strain, but in the end it was too much and it fell to the ground, hard, on its side. The impact nearly severed one of the AC-20s it wielded in its clawed hands. Colonel Philip pushed himself up on the damaged arm, swinging the other clawed hand towards the _Axman_ and, a moment before it fired, Angela shoved Cassie aside.

The massive round of the autocannon ripped straight through the _Warhammer_ 's already damaged right torso, blowing the right side completely open and throwing the arm away from the chassis as well. Angela was thrown away, spinning as she fell to the ground. Raylan snarled and kicked the limb aside, bring his twin PPCs in line with the _King Crab_ 's wide cockpit.

"HOLD FIRE, RAYLAN!" Cassie cried before opening the channel to all receiving. "Colonel Margo this is Colonel Kain. We have decimated your lance and have you at a severe disadvantage. Now, you can cede the battlefield and we can declare this conflict over or I'll have my lancemate here blow a hole through your mech with Clan tech weaponry. What say you?"

There was a long moment of silence and Raylan held his breath as tight as he held his finger over the firing stub. Then, Colonel Margo responded.

"Affirmative, Colonel Kain. The field is yours as is the world. Congratulations. Allow me to recover my men and their mechs and we will leave Alegro as soon as possible." He said and Raylan lessened the tension of his muscles.

"That is acceptable, Colonel Margo. Raylan, stand down and help Angela up then head back to the _Blackstone_. Naomi, are you reading us?" Colonel Kain asked as Raylan moved to help Angela up as best he could, seeing as his _Cauldron Born_ had no hands.

"I'm reading you, Colonel." Naomi replied quickly.

"Please inform our employer that the job is done and he can consider this conflict resolved. And tell him if he tries to skimp us on our bonus, I will personally walk my _Axman_ up to his little palace and promptly place my foot in his door."

"Roger that, Colonel. I assume we'll be leaving shortly then?" Naomi replied, noting something on her data pad.

"As soon as our fee is transferred, yes Commander. I'll speak to you once we're on board the _Blackstone_." Cassie said before returning to her lance and helping Angela up to her feet completely. "You alright, Corporal?"

"Yes ma'am…" Angela replied, her voice shaky and, from what Raylan could hear, pained.

"Don't bullshit me, kid." Cassie said, obviously catching it as well.

"I got some shrapnel in me, ma'am. Bleeding out my shoulder and a cracked my wrist on the console when I went down."

"Copy that. I'll get Doc Winters standing by once we get back. No arguments." Cassie said, sending a direct communication to the dropship _Blackstone_ to have medical ready.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Angela said before beginning to march back towards home.

"Tau, head back with her and make sure she gets where she needs to go." Cassie said, receiving Tau's customary grunt in response. "And Raylan? Good call on this op. Expect a bonus for…we'll call it an advisors fee."

"Thank you Colonel." Raylan said, marching his way back to the _Blackstone_. He kept an eye on Alexa the whole way, her _Warhammer_ stumbling every know and again. Raylan realized Angela must be hurt worse than she was letting on.

As he reached the _Blackstone_ and placed his mech into its bay and shut the behemoth down. He had made it through this first campaign relatively well, although the wounds were evident on _Ghira_ 's chassis. _Hex_ was also beaten up badly and he dreaded the thought of trying to repair the Clan-tech with Inner Sphere materials. As he stared at the battlemechs, he heard someone approaching and turned to find Commander Sasaki approaching, looking at each 'mech in time and entering data into her datapad.

"Ah, Captain Vickers. Good work out there and good call on the…"trial" idea." She paused and shook her head looking at the _Hellbringer_ and _Cauldron Born_. "It's good we managed to take that _Daishi_ down. Seems like most of that armor can be repurposed to repair theses two. Even turned out a few of those autocannons were clan tech."

"Do your techs now how to replace Clan technology?" Raylan asked matter of factly and Naomi shook her head in response. "Then I will have to assist them."

"You're a tech?" Naomi asked incredulously.

"No, but I worked with the ones we had with us on our exodus so I have something of a…basic intelligence." Raylan admitted.

"I see, well I hope it turns out well. To be perfectly honest, just having these two Clan chassis around is a real boost to the Cavalry's standing in the MRBC. We were no slouch before, but hey, everyone wants Clan tech on their side."

"I am glad we can be of service, Commander." Raylan said, smiling slightly. Naomi nodded and moved on down the row.

Within a few hours, the _Blackstone_ lifted off from the surface and began its burn towards the jumpship waiting for them. The idea was to return to Outreach, but Cassie was already looking for new contracts to take. According to Naomi, this was a fairly normal cycle for the unit and it was one Raylan was happy to learn about. He was becoming more and more aware that he truly only felt at home when he was inside the cockpit.

He wondered if he would ever truly adapt to his new life here, outside the Clan, but with a sigh resigned himself to what needed to be done now. He walked to the techs and began asking if he could help with the repairs on _Ghira_.

Over the next week, Raylan and the techs worked on the Clan mechs carefully, learning and teaching each other how to repair systems and make things work correctly. The techs seemed to appreciate the help and even invited Raylan to their weekly poker game. He was hesitant at first, both because of lingering Clan Caste prejudice and, more practically, that he wasn't sure how to play.

The techs were convincing, however, and were kind enough to teach Raylan before they really began playing. Even he had to admit it was a fun distraction from the monotony of space travel. Days passed as they reached the jumpship and began the process of really heading home to Outreach.

"Captain Vickers! I'm glad I caught you!" Naomi said as she passed by him in one of the halls of the _Blackstone_. "Were you expecting a message from anyone?"

"No ma'am. The only person I would expect is onboard." Raylan said, not hiding his confusion.

"Well, you have one. If you'll follow me." Naomi said, motioning as he shrugged and did so. "Its encoded, but we recognized it from…well, from the last time you were with us. Fairly certain its Ghost Bear."

"Huh, interesting. Was there any identification on it other than the encoding?" Raylan asked, although he was fairly certain who it was from.

"None. Anyway, you can either view it in the main communication room or I can forward it to your PDA. Your choice." She said, motioning to the door next to them. Raylan nodded and entered the room, waiting for the door to close behind him.

He sat at the main computer console and opened the message, a smile crossing his lips as he read the first line. Raylan's hunch had been right; the message was from Star Colonel Cole Woods.

" _Greeting Raylan of the Wolves, I hear congratulations are in order. You have not only completed your mission exemplarily, but have been made a Star Captain as well. I am sure that this seems odd, a member of another Clan contacting so informally, but I have also heard through some…contacts that you and mechwarrior Clara have removed yourselves from the Clan Wolf touman. Perhaps what you saw during your time with us showed you the path after all. We in the Ghost Bear have…mixed feelings about the way your former Clan has gone, but seeing as our own relocation and our Khan's renunciation of our old ways prior to the Great Refusal we are hardly in a position to judge. This is hardly the point, however. The point is, we are here as well. My Galaxy is stationed on Alshain, in what was known prior to Operation: REVIVAL as the Rasalhague Republic. I thought it interesting you, yourself, have decided to live the mercenary life but can hardly blame you for that choice. It seems like the much more exciting option, considering your Wolves and my Bears have basically been reduced to glorified planetary garrisons. I thought, perhaps, you and I could help each other adapt to this new life through mutual communication. A taste of the old life, as it were. The choice is yours, of course, but I eagerly await your reply."_

Raylan smiled to himself and almost immediately began typing a response, asking how Alshain was and if they expected any resistance. He talked of the odd intricacies of mercenary life and of the deeds his new lance had accomplished so far.

It was a welcome distraction to speak to someone in such a similar situation and gave him a new context for the position he had found himself in recently. Raylan might feel like a stranger in this place, but at least he still had the thrill of battle to give him purpose. Cole was now a, at times, unwelcome intruder in a strange land with nothing to occupy himself but his Great Work and, perhaps, the occasional patrol. Raylan could only imagine the boredom his friend must be feeling.

After completing and sending the message, he exited the room and found Naomi still standing outside, a small smile on her face that quickly faded to a more serious expression.

"It's good to see you smile, Captain, which makes this other news even more troubling. Before we jumped the first time, I managed to find this on a back channel of ComStar. Take a look…" She said, showing him a grainy photo of himself, taken from a distance. Underneath was, in bright red letters, the words 'Wanted: Dead of Alive-Bounty of 35,000 C-bills.' "Honestly, seems low in my opinion. Think they'd want to incentivize people a bit more to try and hunt you down."

"They did not even list my name?" Raylan asked, chuckling slightly at Naomi's joke.

"My assumption is they don't want to let it out you're a Clan Mechwarrior. Even after Tukayyid, you guys still carry a helluva reputation and that type of thing would not only make the price go waaay up, but make the amount of takers much lower." Naomi said, and Raylan nodded. "Anyway, I've been doing my best to scrub it but I do worry it will draw attention to the _Blackstone_."

"Then leave it up. I have no fear of hired assassins the Remnants would attempt to send after me." Raylan said and Naomi nodded.

"And, I suppose, we're sure it's the Remnants? Not some random jerk-off who figured out who…or what you are? No offense, Raylan, but you haven't quite adapted as well as Clara has."

"None taken. I am aware of my short comings and I am trying to take steps to rectify them. But, no. If someone outside the Remnants wanted me dead, they would have shot me in the back rather than put a posting out for it. And this also means they do not no where I am." Raylan replied

"I thought as much too. Just, keep your head down a little better, alright? I heard Alexa mention getting you into some Sphereoid culture, outside of drinking and I have to agree it would be a good idea." She put her PDA away and folded her arms, leaning against the wall. "Look, the Colonel, some of the senior staff and I have a bi-weekly trivid viewing party. Why don't you join us. Might do you some good learning the culture a bit more and maybe you'll find something you like too."

"When is it?" Raylan asked, taking Naomi by surprise.

"Two days from now. Does that mean you'll join us?" She asked, almost unbelieving.

"I would…enjoy it, I think. Thank you for the invitation, ma'am." Raylan said and Naomi nodded before heading off in her own direction.

The night of the party came quickly, the seeming anticipation make the otherwise monotonous days of waiting around and training go by faster than usual. Raylan made his way to the officers lounge of the _Blackstone_ and found more than a couple confused looks as he entered but found Naomi smiling and motioning for him to join her.

"Glad you could make it, Captain." She said as Raylan took a seat next to her.

"Yea, no kidding. Never thought we'd drag the proud Star Captain to join us here in the movie watch." Milo said, obviously surprised and not bothering to hide it.

"A few people have suggested I…make a better attempt at trying to blend in. Commander Sasaki advised this may assist with that. So, what is it we are viewing?" Raylan asked and watched as a wicked smile crossed the Colonel's lips.

"Ohhh, something you'll enjoy Raylan. A classic of Inner Sphere entertainment." Cassie said, clicking a button on the arm rest as a groan came from Mustang.

"Come on, Cass, don't make the first piece of Inner Sphere culture Raylan sees be the Sommerset Strikers." She said and Cassie laughed.

"Oh, but my dear Lieutenant Colonel, it is such a classic." She replied as the trivid began. Raylan watched carefully, viewing the trivid with rapt interest.

"I…what…what is this?" Raylan asked as the first episode bled into the second. "I do not even like the Falcons but they would never behave in such a _dezgra_ manner. And what is the plot of this story? It seems pointless."

"Welcome to the horrible world of the Sommerset Strikers…" Naomi muttered. "…to sum it up, after the Tharkad Broadcast Company made this steaming pile after Tukayyid as a propaganda stunt to boost Inner Sphere morale and…probably make people forget about all the shit Comstar pulled."

"Ah, Operation Scorpion. Yes I can see why they would want to forget that." Raylan said pausing as another unbelievable event occurred. "Please, do tell, Commander, how does this help me learn of Inner Sphere culture?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe talk like the good Major Hawkins?" She offered and Raylan scoffed.

"I think I would rather have my tongue pulled out." Raylan said and Naomi shrugged and nodded.

"That's fair…" They watched the rest of the series in relative quiet, barring collective groans and jeering.

After the series was over, some people exited leaving only the Colonel, Mustang, Naomi, and Raylan.

"I can't believe you're still wiling to stay after we subjected you to that schlock." Mustang said laughing as she hopped over the back of the couch and took her seat.

"I imagine it can only get better now." Raylan said, and Naomi sighed.

"You have no idea…what's next, Colonel. And if you say it's a damned romcom I will physically kill you." Naomi said, shooting Cassie a playful glare.

"Oh, you're no fun Commander. Nah, I figured we'd let Raylan actually enjoy himself." Cassie replied and Raylan turned to them.

"What is a 'romcom'?" Raylan asked.

"A romantic comedy. Usually feel good in the end, bunch of drama and fun shenanigans leading up to that. Usually involves a bunch of lovey dovey emotions and such." Mustang said with a shrug.

"I do not understand." Raylan said and Cassie shot an even more mischievous smile at Mustang and Naomi.

"God dammit Raylan. Just…god DAMMIT!" Mustang muttered as Cassie began laughing and Cassie threw her hands up in a joking way.

"ROMCOM IT IS!" Cassie shouted as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

Once again, Raylan watched with rapt attention, completely silent this time until the movie was over.

"I…" Raylan began and paused as the others looked at him expectantly. "…I am confused. Are all human couplings so complicated? Would it be so hard to communicate your intentions?"

"I think you might've missed the point." Naomi said

"No no, go on Raylan. What are you thinking?" Mustang asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Why did the main male not challenge his rival to a Trial of Grievance. Would Justice by Combat not have solved the slight inflicted more quickly? And furthermore, why did the 'couple', as they are referred, not simply discuss what each wanted? Was it necessary to not speak? Were they bound by vows of secrecy?"

"Do you even remember their names, Raylan?" Cassie asked, leaning on her elbow.

"I do not." He replied and the rest burst out laughing.

"You are a hoot, Captain." Mustang said. "But please PLEASE don't tell me your favorite movie genre is romcom. I will literally vomit."

"I don't think that is the correct use of 'literally', Lieutenant Colonel." Raylan shot back with a laugh.

"My my, the change is beginning already. Soon you'll be no better than we Inner Sphere barbarians." Cassie said and they all laughed. "Well, all of you get outta here. One more jump and we'll be on Outreach. Just don't expect to be there for long. I expect to find a new contract quickly.

Raylan and Clara spent time on their way back in the gym and Clara did her best to try and help Raylan get more accustomed to Inner Sphere mannerisms. He appreciated this, as Clara had seemingly been able to fall into the new life without any trouble. And more so, almost everyone in the Cavalry seemed to love her, acting as if she had always been there. They weren't unkind to Raylan, of course, but there was definitely a detachment between himself and the rest.

"I do not understand why we should have to act differently. Do the Inner Sphere not have pride in their ancestry?" Raylan asked as he and Clara took a break from their workouts.

"No, Raylan, they do. I think the difference is that we could be viewed as hostiles. It was only a few years ago the Clans invaded." Clara responded.

"Do not be foolish. It was nearly half a decade ago." Raylan muttered back.

"Yes, well the Inner Sphere can certainly hold a grudge. Putting it more bluntly, are we not supposed to be hiding here? Would it not be easier to do so if we acted like Sphereoids?" She asked and Raylan sighed.

"Fine. You are right. I suppose I am just frustrated by the difficulty I am having adapting to this. I do not feel fit to be here. I am…an alien here, Clara. I am happy to see you are adapting to all this."

"Well, to be fair, I was quite alien in Clan society. I am sure you already thought of that, however." Clara paused and placed her hand on Raylan's shoulder. "Sibkin, you and I need to come to terms with somethings. Both new and old."

"What do you mean?" Raylan asked, although he had a feeling he knew where this was headed.

"The Clan, Raylan. It was dying when we returned to it. The Clan Wolf waiting for us was not the Clan Wolf we left and I do not think I could have come to terms with what it had become."

"I…" Raylan paused, and thought about the messages he had received from Cole Woods and how his unit had been relegated to glorified guards. He could only imagine what the Wolves-in-Exile were dealing with. "…had thought of that. Clara, may I speak to you frankly with you about something."

"Of course. You know that you can, always."

"When we were on our mission from the Wolves, I had visions almost every night." Raylan began and Clara looked at him cautiously.

"Visions?" She asked, almost incredulously.

"Yes. At first I thought it was just memories of our 'graduation' back on Strana Mechty. You remember that, yes?"

"How could I forget? The night of snow…" Clara responded and shuddered.

"Right. Well, it started that way but as it continued, it…changed. I became the wolf. I stood against another as one more lie dying at my feet."

"Ok. Not to sound dismissive but…well, what is the point?" Clara asked and he looked at her seriously.

"The wolf at my feet was red. The one I stood against grey. I did not understand the meaning at the time, but the grey wolf was sickly, dying as if rotting from inside." He paused again and looked at her seriously. "I think I was already feeling the Clan's death knell then. I loved our Clan, our Way…but to flee…to hide and cower. Even if it was our Khan's will. Even if it had cost them their lives, I do not agree that it was the right thing to do. And I fear all that is left of our former way of life will disintegrate while we watch."

"So…what you are saying is you are so stubbornly holding onto our traditions because you fear you are the last bastion of the old way of Clan Wolf?" Clara asked and Raylan shrugged, but nodded.

"Something like that I suppose." He admitted.

"Then you are a greater fool than I ever realized, Raylan." Clara said calmly, but in a manner that shocked Raylan to turn and look at her. "That has to be the most self-affirming, self-righteous, ignorant none sense I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"What are you-" Raylan started but Clara cut him off with a hand motion.

"You holding on desperately to the Clan way of speech, the Clan way of conduct is not some attempt to hold up what Clan Wolf used to be. It is just an excuse for you to hide behind because you can't handle the fact that in the battle of adaptation to the new universe we find ourselves in and that terrifies you."

"I…" Raylan started again but Clara cut him off again.

"We are Clan Wolf, Raylan. We are the greatest among equals and Kerensky's chosen. Even if Phelan's Wolves are massively different from the ones we knew, they are still Wolves and we are them. But do not deign to hide behind visions or dreams of dubious meaning and the old ways to hide your fear. And especially to me, sibkin. I know you better than anyone here, Raylan. And I am insulted to think you would even think I would not understand the true nature of what troubles you."

"I…that is…" Raylan let out a sigh and lay back on the mat. "…you are right. I do not know how to act here. I do not understand the intricacies you so quickly picked up on and I fear outing myself and you to our enemies as Clan when they seek to destroy us. I do fear for our Clan but not for my place in it. Star Colonel Woods said something similar to what you did. I am Raylan of the Wolves and no distance, enemy, or force can keep that from me."

"Good." Clara said and nodded. "Now, quit hiding from the change and let it happen. It will be much easier to blend in if you at least sound like a normal freebirth. And, lucky for you, you have me here to keep you in line."

Raylan laughed and gave her a light shove that she returned and they went back to training. Raylan felt the weight on his shoulders lift ever so slightly and he began to attempt blending in with his new surroundings more whole heartedly.

Two and a half months later, Raylan marched his _Cauldron Born_ down the wide street of Outreach's outskirts to the target range. It had been quiet since they arrived on planet and the Colonel hadn't been able to find any contracts that she found acceptable in terms of pay or quality. It left most of the Cavalry chomping at the bit and Raylan was doing his best to keep his lance in top shape.

"Mamba, move up on my left. I want that _Archer_ ready to fire." He said as the _Archer_ moved closer to him.

"Whatever you say, boss." Jason responded and Raylan sighed. The young mechwarrior hadn't warmed much to Clara or himself and still looked at them contemptuously. Raylan did his best to ignore it but found it very taxing at times.

"Viper, I'm covering the rear. Do you want me to move anywhere specific or hold spacing?" Alexa asked and Raylan smiled.

"Negative, Adder. You're good where you are. Clara, I want you to move forward and I will take your position."

"Yessir, Viper." Clara said as _Hex_ moved forward. Clara and Alexa had both improved in terms of lance cohesion and Raylan was growing increasingly fond of having Alexa as his support. He was tempted to put both in for commendations but figured waiting until the next full contract might serve them better.

As they moved into the live fire area, they began to take the positions they had practiced on an almost daily basis. It was becoming second nature but Raylan could also tell it was becoming routine, a thing they could shut their brains off too. He knew he was guilty of it himself.

"Captain Vickers, this is Cavalry Command please respond." Naomi's voice cut in over the comm line as the lance moved to their secondary positions.

"This is Vickers. What is happening, Commander?" He responded quickly.

"Panther Lance is being recalled. Seems like the Colonel found something. Wants a Command Staff meeting." Naomi reported and Raylan sent a silent signal to his lance to hold position.

"Roger that, Naomi. Any idea what we've got?" Raylan asked switching the comm line to a private link between him and the Commander.

"Sounds like a joint operation with a large force. Planetary invasion possibly. Not sure who through, though." Naomi said.

"I didn't think any of the major powers were in conflict right now." Raylan said, obviously confused as he began marching his lance back towards the _Blackstone_.

"Not officially, no. That doesn't mean much, though. From the sounds of it, it would be in the Taurian Concordat. Probably on the Davion border, if I had to wager a guess."

"So, we would be working for the Federated Suns?" Raylan asked as they came into view of the _Blackstone._

"Seems that way, Captain. I doubt we'd be hitting a planet in Taurian space _for_ the Taurian's." She said and Raylan chuckled.

"Fair enough. Panther squad will be aboard within two minutes. Should I head to the Colonel's office immediately?"

"Probably the best idea, Raylan. See you soon." Naomi said before closing the link.

"What's going down, Cap?" Alexa asked as they entered the main bay of the _Blackstone_.

"Seems we might have a job. Get your gear stowed and make sure you're ready to move. I will let you know when I know more." Raylan replied

"Roger that." Alexa replied.

"Thank Kerensky. One more day of these drills and I would've ejected myself into the ground." Clara said jokingly,

"Ditto…" Jason said with a sigh as they pulled their battlemechs into their bays. Raylan met them on the floor and gave them a lopsided grin.

"Oh, don't get to comfy. Sergeant Clara!" He said, bringing his loud, command presence voice to bare as Clara stood at attention. "Two hours sim time for the three of you. 15 minute break then hit the gym."

"Are you serious?" Jason asked, mouth agape. Clara sighed and shrugged.

"He definitely is. Come on, Jason. Say anything more and he'll probably start adding time on to it." She said and led the other two members of Panther squad away. Raylan headed towards the Colonel's office. He found he was actually early, the only other Command Staff members present being Cassie, Naomi and Doc Winters.

"Oh, good to see you again Captain. You never come and visit me in medbay anymore." Winters said with a laugh.

"Haven't had any need to as of late, Doc. If I do, you'll be the first to know." He replied, also chuckling.

"Well well, seems those movie nights are really doing wonders. That lovely Clan speech is almost gone. I'd actually believe you were a merc now." She said, getting a laugh out of Cassie.

"Our little wolf has come along way." Cassie said and Naomi chuckled too.

"As long as we don't have to watch anymore of your romcoms, Colonel. I'm getting really tired of explaining the intricacies of Inner Sphere relationships to the good Captain." She said as the door opened and Mustang walked in.

"What's this now? We're explaining the birds and the bees to Raylan?" She asked and gave Raylan a light punch on the arm.

"I am well aware of how to couple, thank you." He said back, giving her a fake glare.

"Ah there's the good Clanner again." Doc Winters said and they all shared a laugh before Milo entered and the tone did a complete turn to serious.

"Ok, so the job is this. Davion military forces are contracting us out, along with a couple other units to hit the Taurian Concordat on the border. I think they want to spark a conflict, so we're supposed to go in and cause as much damage as possible and spread havoc to try and get that reaction. Now, officially, of course, Davion isn't involved at all, but we'll be working under a MI4 operative, Codename Reynard."

"So, we are being paid to act as bandits?" Raylan asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, we're being paid to act as our namesake. Cavalry. One of the other units, the Wild Angel Rangers, will be the main assault force. We're back-up for them in case the situation gets too hairy."

"And what is the likely hood of that?" Mustang asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Not very. I worked with the Wild Angel's commander during the Invasion. Carlo runs a tight ship and his mechs are nothing to scoff at. Given what MI4 is expecting for resistance, they should be able to deal with it almost exclusively alone. If anything, we'll probably be sent out for secondary objectives and Mustang's crew may be used as a ground assault force for building raids with the Angels as security."

"So how much is the job paying? I can't imagine great salvage rights if we're one of three merc units." Mustang said and Cassie nodded.

"Minimal salvage rights, but base pay is 2.5 Million C-bills." Cassie paused, as if for the added drama which amused Raylan somewhat. "Per unit."

"Whoa, that's a whole lotta dough, Colonel. Are we sure it's limited enemy force for that price?" Mustang asked and Cassie shrugged.

"Say what you want about the Fed Suns, but they do know how to pay well. Anyway, I've already set up travel. We should be in orbit within…3 and a half weeks. Any questions of concerns?" She asked, leaving the floor open to anyone.

"Is there any possibility of collateral damage?" Raylan asked, seeming to take the others by surprise.

"Not particularly. The world is one large desert. Bad windstorms keep the population underground for the most part and, from what I've heard through the grapevine, not many people on planet are very pleased with their Taurian masters. Now, whether that's through Fed Sun "inspiration" or just general unrest, I don't know but its about to turn into a full-blown revolt."

"I understand." Raylan said nodding, more to himself than anyone in particular. There was silence then and eventually Cassie clapped her hands together.

"Alright. Then that's it people. Get your gear stowed and ready to go. We'll be lifting off in three hours. Dismissed." With that, the group saluted and filtered out.

Raylan headed for the simulation room and took a seat at the observation console, bringing up the live feed of all the "cockpits" as well as a view of the simulated field.

"Attention Panther Lance. I am assuming tactical command. Hold position for one minute while I do so."

"Copy that, Captain." Alexa said back. She was sweating profusely and looking at her readout, Raylan could see why. Clara had them running a defensive mission against an overwhelming enemy force. They had all taken a decent amount of damage and built up quite a bit of heat in the process, but seemed to have taken the upper hand for the moment.

Raylan surveyed the display and began formulating a plan to move his lance around the main defensive wall. He plotted a route for Clara while stationing Alexa and Jason at opposite side of their current cover, raining fire down on the main enemy, a _Banshee_ that was holding them off with its PPC.

He watched the three move in an oddly synchronized motion, taking up positions as a swarm of missiles flew out from the _Archer_ and _Catapult_ and Clara's _Hellbringer_ circled in on its right side. He watched as the _Banshee_ began to turn but it was a moment too late and _Hex_ unleashed her full arsenal into its side arc. The autocannon and PPC on Clara's chassis ripped through the arm and torso as the mech finished its turn. It was then swarmed again by LRMs, detonating against its other side, blowing the other arm off and sending it sprawling to the ground. Clara moved up and delivered a monstrous kick to its exposed center torso.

The simulation flashed its completion alert and Raylan checked the time elapsed.

" _25 minutes and 26 seconds…not bad. We will have to be faster, however._ " He said as the pods popped open and his lancemates exited. They were sweaty and tired looking, but Clara greeted him with a smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain. I suppose you'll be joining us in the gym then?" She asked as Raylan gave a slight nod in response.

"Absolutely. Shower first, then meet me there." He said and Jason grimaced visibly.

"Aww man, come on Captain. I thought we got a 15 minute break?" Jason protested and Raylan shrugged.

"Then I guess you should make it a fast shower. Now move it." Raylan said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. The lance moved past him quickly, although Alexa paused for a moment.

"I know Jason and Clara are getting burnt out, but I like the way you run the Lance, sir. Keeps me occupied." She said, smiling.

"Glad to hear it. Now get moving, Alexa." He responded with a smile of his own before following her out and heading towards the onboard gym to begin before them.

The next day passed without incident as the _Blackstone_ burned atmosphere towards the first of their jumpships, a merchant vessel called the _Call of Mercury_. From there the monotony of interstellar travel would begin again. Raylan kept drilling Panther Lance in the simulator, joining them as much as he could but often found himself pulled away by Command Staff meetings and strategy planning with Cassie and Mustang.

It was quickly determined that, if necessary, Raylan's lance would act as a Quick Reaction Force to move and reinforce whichever unit called on them while Tiger Lance would work as the hammer if they were called upon. Mustang and the Flamehearts would also be on stand-by for Quick Reaction but would work primarily with Panther lance as harassment units. Raylan didn't relish the idea of serving as a reinforcement unit, but understood it was what Cassie had originally based her unit around.

On top of the tactical planning, Cassie also informed them they would be transferring to a Davion controlled ship called the _Crestallis_ , a jumpship that would take them the final leg of their journey to the world of Banshee. Onboard, they would meet up with the other two units that would be hitting the planet as well as their Davion handler, the mysterious Reynard.

Raylan found himself grinding his teeth more often than usual as they burned towards the _Call of Mercury_. Perhaps it was the possibility of not being called upon at all to fight. Perhaps it was his unease at working for an MI4 operative. Or perhaps it was the thought of dredging up old memories of Planetary Invasions during Operation: REVIVAL.

Raylan didn't know and decided it was a waste of his time and energy to try and sort it out. He doubled down on his own training both in the gym and the simulator and did his best to put his mind at ease. It certainly helped when he received another message from Cole Woods. After reading it and responding, Raylan decided that if the Cavalry received prolonged R&R after this job, he would make a concentrated effort to make his way to Alshain and see the Ghost Bears in person.

Along with everything else, Raylan also kept up with attending the movie nights Cassie and Naomi hosted, finding he had a particular fondness for what they referred to as "High Fantasy" movies. The adventures and exploits they portrayed always left him feeling invigorated and enthralled. There were also a few science fiction trids he had enjoyed, although upon further discussion with the others he found he had apparently missed the further intricacies of their satirical nature or message.

Strangely, as Raylan sat in the simulator once more, he felt something he was beginning to become familiar with. The feeling of himself sinking away into nothingness and something…else taking over. Something wild and primal that made him, at once, uncomfortable and at home. Raylan settled back into the seat and let the feeling wash over him as the lights came on and the battlefield shimmered into existence before him. Time would pass faster if he focused on something tangible and that was something Raylan was dead set on doing in order to avoid the thoughts slowly festering in his mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jumpship _Crestallis_

In Transit to Planet Banshee

February 3rd, 3058

0645 Hours

Raylan grabbed his tray from the dispensary that masqueraded as a cafeteria onboard the _Crestallis_. He was shocked that such a high tech piece of machinery would have such rudimentary facilities but, so far, that had been his experience during the waiting period before he and the rest of the Cavalry command staff met with their Davion contact and the other mercenary forces.

Taking a seat at a deserted table, he prodded at the mush that, apparently, was mashed potatoes and grimaced.

Hey, you. You're with the Cavalry, yea?" A heavily accented voice asked before he could even look up. "Why's your hair so white? See something that scared the color outta it?"

"I was born with white hair." Raylan muttered in response, looking up to find a dark skinned woman with hair past her shoulder blades smiling at him.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked and Raylan motioned for her to join him. "Thanks. I'm Alyssa, by the why but most call me 'Patch'."

"Patch?" Raylan asked and she shrugged.

"Expert at radio, communications, and computer tech. Ya know, 'patched in'." Alyssa responded with a smile

"Hm. I am Raylan. I suppose people call me 'Viper'. I have no idea how or why I got that nickname. Alliteration, maybe." He responded with a shrug.

"Alliteration?" Alyssa asked, shoveling a spoonful of her mush into her mouth.

"Raylan 'Viper' Vickers." He said and Alyssa nodded.

"Does roll off the tongue nicely. Haven't heard a Vickers name in a long while." She said, smiling at some distant memory.

"So which company are you with?" He asked, shaking her out of her revelry.

"Wild Angels. I'm pretty sure your CO and mine know each other or something. Haven't heard much about the other unit. Brian's Mechanized Recon." She leaned in and smiled conspiratorially, whispering. "I'm pretty sure they're a green unit. Just cutting their teeth."

"Seems like kind of a big job for a green unit." Raylan said, projecting indifference while Alyssa laughed.

"You are one cool customer, Raylan. I like it." She said, sitting back again as another person sat down next to Raylan.

"Alyssa, you harassing the others again." A booming voice asked, almost making Raylan jump as a massive hand clapped him on the back. "Sorry about that, friend. Patch doesn't always know how to contain herself when she wants to meet new folks."

"It's quite alright. And who might you be, 'friend'?" Raylan asked, doing his best to hide the bitterness in his voice. He also made a mental note to eat on the _Blackstone_ from now on.

"Markus. You call me 'Grizzly'. Everyone else does." The man said and Raylan looked at him, almost taken aback for a moment. "What's wrong? you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You just look like a friend of mine." Raylan said, noting the similarities between "Grizzly" and Cole Woods of the Ghost Bears. "I'm Raylan, callsign 'Viper'."

"Oh, so you're the leader of the Cavalry's Panther Lance? The one with the two Clan mechs?" He asked and Raylan nodded.

"Wait, you work with Clan tech? What's it like? Does it operate well?" Alyssa jumped in and Raylan sighed.

"I _pilot_ Clan tech. And it operates better than anything I've ever used previously." Raylan said, doing his best to sell the lie.

"Which mech is yours?" Markus asked and Raylan set his fork down, realizing he wasn't going to get to eat.

"The _Cauldron Born_." He said and was almost immediately bombarded by another series of questions. Raylan was feeling anxious and increasingly uncomfortable as the conversation went on, fearing he would give himself away. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over them and the two got quiet before leaping up and saluting.

"You two, leave the poor guy alone. Can't you see he's trying to enjoy his…'food'?" The voice asked.

"Sir, yes sir." Both responded. The newcomer motioned over his shoulder with a thumb and the two scampered off without another word.

"Sorry about that, Captain. They get a little overzealous. Missed the invasion and Patch especially is all about tech. Especially the lost variety." The man said, smiling at him

"It's alright. I was just caught off guard." Raylan said, managing a meek smile.

"So I noticed. Not much for conversation, are you?" The man asked and Raylan shook his head. "Not surprising. No offense, but you're type never struck me as golden conversationalists."

"My type?" Raylan asked, feigning anger. The man laughed, holding up his hands in defense.

"No offense intended." He sat down and looked at Raylan intensely letting Raylan take the man in completely. Dark hair flecked with grey, intense eyes and a massive scar across the left side of his face that cut across the bridge of his nose. "They might've missed the invasion, but I didn't. Which are you from, Raylan?"

There was silence for a long moment between them, each sizing the other up. Raylan's gaze tightened into his best menacing glare. The other man did the same, but only for an instant before smiling wide.

"Thought so." He said.

"Thought what?" Raylan responded, almost snarling.

"Wolf. Can see it in your eyes." The man leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "Look, Raylan, I'll level with you. I fought your Clan during the invasion. I fought your Clan on St. John, again on Rasalhague, again on Hyperion and on Tukayyid…"

"You were on Rasalhague?" Raylan asked, almost in awe. The other man nodded.

"Yep. Hard fight, not that it mattered much in the end. What I'm trying to say is, I've fought your kind, Raylan. I know what you're capable of and I know how you…deal with problems. I might not agree with it all the time, but I respect the skill. Furthermore, if Cassie trusts you enough to put you on her Command Staff, that's all I need to know. So, I'm happy to work with you. I'm Carlo."

"Leader of the Wild Angels." Raylan said, shaking the man's hand with some hesitation. "I'm glad we could meet and…get this out in the open now rather than later."

"I agree, Raylan. Especially since I may have use of those…skills of yours exclusively once we drop." Carlo said, smiling in a way that almost made Raylan's skin crawl.

"I do not agree with excessive collateral damage." Raylan said evenly and Carlo laughed.

"Well, isn't that a surprise from the ex-Clanner. Your kin never had a problem with it during the invasion."

"Different times, Carlo. And different people." Raylan snarled back as Carlo stared at him flatly.

"We'll see, Captain. We'll see. I just need to know you can follow orders to the letter. Everything outside of that is your problem." And with that, Carlo McMillan stood and left the dining hall. Raylan no longer felt hungry and dropped his tray in the garbage before exiting himself and making his way back to the _Blackstone_. He had had more than enough of people for the day and was hoping to just lie down in his bunk for a while.

Then he saw the Colonel headed his way and Raylan let out a sigh as she motioned for him to follow her, along with Naomi and Mustang.

"No Milo?" Raylan asked as they made their way to the heart of the massive jumpship.

"Not this time. Reynard wanted only the essential command staff for the meeting. That means you, me, Mustang and Naomi. We'll fill the others in once we're back." Cassie said seriously and Raylan nodded.

"I met your 'friend', Carlo." Raylan said, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Oh? I can imagine how that went." Cassie said, putting a hand on Raylan's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't take it too personally, alright? Carlo lost a lot during the Invasion."

"And I am to blame for the actions of an entire Clan?" Raylan shot back, still irritated.

"Whole Clan isn't here, Raylan, but you _are_." Mustang stated and Raylan growled under his breath.

"That does not make it right." He finally said.

"No, but you'll just have to deal with it for now. Show him what you can do on the field and I'm sure you two will get along classically." Cassie said and Raylan didn't respond as they entered a large conference room, finding Carlo and one of the Wild Angel's aids there already. A few moments later, the representatives from Brian's Mechanized Recon arrived and the unassuming man in the center of the room nodded.

"Right, I'll keep this briefing, well, brief. I am MI4 operative Codename: Reynard. You all are under about 10 NDA's so we can drop that formality. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Ramsey, you all call me Alex. Or LT. Whatever works for you. Now, this…" He said, motioning to the floating globe displayed in the middle of the room. "…is Banshee. It's a nasty little desert world that most people live underground on. The winds are strong enough to rip skin off bone but none of that really matters. I'm sure you all have taken guesses at what the operation is, so I'll come out and say it. Scorched Earth Sabotage."

Alex Ramsey paused for a moment to let the statement sink in and the murmuring to stop. Raylan felt a wave of relief wash over him even as a new wave of confusion hit him full on. Raylan suddenly felt sick as the implication struck him and he ground his teeth. He found that Cassie had a similar look of disgust on her face.

"I know this type of operation may not be to your liking, but it is the best thing to do against our enemy. On top of that…" Alex paused and zoomed in on a specific quadrant. "…we've been monitoring odd radar signatures just below the planet's surface here. We have no idea what this could be and until we do it is our utmost priority to decimate the planet and leave nothing behind. I don't like surprises."

"Naomi, any chance…?" Raylan started but the mech commander cut off the question before he could finish.

"From my monitoring, no way. There is no Star Remnant presence here." She said and Raylan nodded cautiously.

"Alright, first off, Colonel Brian, your Mechanized Recon will move in on specific targets first to survey enemy force and strategic targets. Afterwards, you'll report immediately to both myself and Colonel McMillan of the Wild Angels. From there, the Angels will move out and strike the target with Colonel Kain's Cavalry in reserve in case things get hairy. This will be the standard operating procedure unless I state otherwise. If those seismic readings turn out to be anything dangerous, we'll deal with that as it comes."

Once again, the MI4 operative paused to let the murmurs pass and die down. Raylan appreciated the way the man conducted himself, despite his seemingly young age. He had all the marks of a true leader.

"Alright, the first area we're hitting is Zone Alpha, which I suppose should go without saying. In this area, we have reports of a number of munitions factory as well as one of the possible government buildings. Obviously, those are top tier targets. The first operation will be launched almost immediately upon entering atmo, so be prepared. The floor is open for questions, if there are any."

"What exactly are we looking at in terms of enemy strength, LT?" Carlo asked almost immediately, leaning back in his seat, arms folded behind his head.

"Not entirely sure yet, Colonel. At least a company task force, probably closer to battalion strength. We've seen at least a lance worth of heavy mech and two assaults from satellite scans." Alex reported and Carlo gave a low whistle.

"That's a whole lotta fire power to contest with. When exactly are we going to have better intel?" Carlo persisted.

"Most likely not until we're in atmosphere. Trust me, you'll be the first to know." Alex said and Carlo nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer.

"LT, will the Cavalry be used for anything other than a QRF?" Colonel Kain asked, twirling a pencil.

"At the moment, that will be your unit's main role, Colonel Kain but that could change depending on what exactly comes to pass once we make planetfall. I've read the reports on your unit's actions so I'm fully aware of what you're capable of if need be." Alex responded. Cassie nodded and sat back in her seat, still twirling her pencil.

"Sir, will my unit be making planetfall early to do the first recon sweep or will we drop simultaneously with the rest of the units?" Brian asked and Alex nodded.

"You'll hit the ground, if everything goes as planned, approximately three and a half hours prior to the Wild Angels. You'll need to report on what we're going to be walking into down there."

"No offense, sir, but that's a long time for us to be down there on our own. The heaviest unit we have is only 45 tons." Brain replied and Alex nodded.

"I am aware of that, Colonel. As such, I have a contingency in place but it is up to Colonel Kain if she wants to implement it as it would require separating half her unit."

"I'm guessing it would be Panther lance?" Cassie asked, frowning slightly and Alex nodded

"They have the best chance with their faster mech's and heavy supporting fire base. Again, I'm not ordering you to do this, Colonel as it is your unit."

"No, I understand that, LT. You'll get the lance, its for the best to have a higher strength base on planet anyway. Besides, I'd like having my own units sending my commander minute by minute information anyhow."

"Good, is there anything else?" Alex asked and was met by silence before nodding. "Alright, then this meeting is adjourned. We're about two days ride from Banshee yet. We'll need to start transferring mechs to their assignments. Colonels Kain and Brian, you'll need to coordinate the joint command of your units. Alright, dismissed."

And, with no fanfare of hesitation, the leads of each unit filtered out and back into the massive jumpship. Raylan pulled Cassie aside as they made their way back to the _Blackstone_ and gave her a serious look.

"I do not like the idea of being under someone else's command, Cassie. And why do you keep having me sit in on these meetings?" Raylan asked pointedly, but Cassie only gave him at smile.

"Well, I feel like having the leader of my mech forces is pretty pertinent to operational success, Ray."

"When was I in charge of the Cavalry's mech forces? Isn't that your job?" Raylan asked, taken aback for a second.

"Since you joined us, Raylan. I'm the overall leader, so technically I have final say in every decision for the Cavalry, but you are here to give me advice on tactics and how we should equip or refit the battlemechs. Same as Mustang with the infantry units."

"I see. I guess I misunderstood the placement of my status…" Raylan muttered, suddenly embarrassed and Cassie patted him on the shoulder.

"As for the other thing, don't worry. Naomi will still have complete command and control over Panther so you will answer to her and me, no one else. The only thing you'll need from Brian's unit is to know when, where and if you need to support them."

"I understand. In that case, I apologize for jumping to conclusions. I am used to being placed under the commander of the unit I am transferred to." Raylan said, feeling his embarrassment double in an instant. Cassie just waved it off with a smile.

"No worries. Just make sure you bring your A game. We wanna make sure the other units are sufficiently in awe of our talents." Cassie said with a chuckle as they reentered the _Blackstone_. "Anyway, I'll get in touch with Brian and we can start moving Panther lance to their dropship. I'll call once its all set up. Might as well tell the rest of the lance, Raylan."

He nodded and the three separated to go their separate ways. Raylan found the rest of Panther sitting on one of the benches in the gym, sweating and out of breath. Clara shot him a smile as he entered.

"Don't worry, Cap, I've got them running their paces." She said and Raylan nodded with a smile.

"Excellent. Well, since I can see you're all waiting with bated breath, here's the situation. Our lance will be dropping with Brian's Mechanized Recon three hours before the main force. We'll be the QRF for the MR while they perform recon duty. From the sounds of it, we're not expecting a massive force of resistance, but enough it could pose a problem." Raylan reported matter of factly and Jason leaned back far enough on the bench he almost fell over.

"So we're being held in reserve unless something goes really wrong?" Jason asked and Raylan nodded.

"That's the long and short of it, yea." Raylan said before adding "I guess we can just think of it as a vacation."

"Well, for future reference, I prefer my vacations have a higher white sand beach to desert hellscape ratio, thanks." The young man said, with a sly smile and Alexa looked at him in wonder.

"Wait, was that an actual joke from the Iceman himself?" She chided, getting a laugh out of Clara.

"Don't get used to it." Jason shot back and Raylan smiled, widely.

"Well, either way, get ready to move your mechs to the Mechanized Recon's dropship once the Colonels work out all the details." Raylan said and began to stretch and get ready for his own routine. "Go on, get a shower and consider yourselves on R and R until further notice. I doubt it'll be long."

All three saluted and exited the room while he began to work out alone. It was nice to see his lance seeming to come together more, although he had no clue if Jason's attitude change was from the thrill of an upcoming mission or an actual breakthrough. Raylan decided not to question it too much and focused on his exercises.

Time passed by and Raylan, after finishing his workout and showering, made his way to his cabin and read the latest news from around the Inner Sphere. He didn't quite understand all of the information but it made him feel better to try and stay up to date. He also typed up a message to Cole and sent it off, mentioning how he was thinking of using his next period of extended downtime to come see the Bears on Alshain.

Eventually, the time came, and Panther Lance made the slow, careful march to the Mechanized Recon's ship, parking their machines in open bays. Raylan immediately noticed how clean the units mechs were as well as the fact that the largest was, in fact, a 45-ton _Phoenix Hawk_. The chassis looked almost pristine, with none of the visible repairs or patchwork armor of his own lance or those of the other Cavalry members.

"Jeez, they really are green aren't they…" Alexa mumbled as the four mechwarriors moved toward the main briefing hall Cassie had told them the Recon would be in upon their arrival were the full plan would be gone over.

"Keep it locked down. All it means for us is we get a chance to draw blood before anyone else." Raylan whispered back and Alexa nodded. He stood to the side as his lance filtered inside the room before entering himself. The members of the lance strong unit stared at them in wide eyed wonder and awe. Raylan gave the surprisingly young pilots a nod and took a seat with the rest of his lance.

"Alright, now that we're all here let's get the introductions out of the way. I'm Colonel Michael Brian, leader of Brian's Mechanized Recon. These three here are my pilots. The one closest to you is Inferno, next to her is Tower and finally is Mandrake. Recon, this is Panther Lance from Kain's Cavalry, Captain if you'd join me up here." The man said, motioning and Raylan moved to take his place. He only then realized how much he dwarfed the other man.

"I am Captain Raylan Vickers, callsign Viper. The red head there is Copperhead, next to her is Adder and next to her is Mamba. I suppose we're here as your back-up should anything unexpected or unfortunate happen." Raylan said, getting mostly nods on awestruck faces from the young unit.

"Thank you, Captain. If you wouldn't mind staying up here I'd like to go over my units plan and if you had any suggestions for changes we could make." Michael said and Raylan nodded.

"One quick question, Colonel Brian, but I don't see a Mech Commander here. Are they elsewhere?"

"Well, uh, you're looking at him actually. I prefer a more…on the ground style of command." Brian answered and Raylan nodded again.

"Understood. My apologies for interrupting." He said, seeming to take the young commander off guard.

"Right, no problem…" Brian said before explaining the units plan to move from point to point as well as their route and operating procedure. Raylan listened with rapped attention until it was over and the Colonel turned to him. "So, any suggestions?"

"A few, yes, but I'd like to see if my lance has been paying attention properly, if that's alright with you, Colonel."

"By all means, please go ahead." Brian said and Raylan turned to his lance mates. Jason's hand shot up first and Raylan acknowledged him with a nod.

"Right, first of all, how many of your mechs are equipped with jump jets?" Jason asked

"All of them, actually." Brian answered and Jason nodded.

"Right, then you'll want to change the route between NAV points Beta and Charlie. That canyon is nothing more than a funnel. Goin' through is just asking for trouble. I'd recommend using the jets to get on top of the canyon and moving that way." Jason said, and the rest of Panther nodded. Clara's hand shot up next.

"Your unit should reorganize itself so that the _Phoenix Hawk_ is in the rear. The _Firefly and Javelin_ should be on either side with the _Assassin_ up front. It functions better that way because the _Javelin_ and _Firefly_ can utilize the extra space in their firing arcs while the _Hawk_ will have more range to utilize its large laser." There was collective nodding again and Raylan looked at Alexa.

"Anything to add, Lex?" he prompted and she leaned back in her chair, arms behind her head.

"Just that you need to be less rigid in the planning phase. No offense, but if things get hairy down there and you try to stick with the preplanned shit, it'll end up getting you killed. Improvisation is key to winning fights. And remember, worst comes to worse, run for the hills and call us. We'll wipe out anyone fool enough to try anything." She said and Raylan nodded.

"Honestly, that pretty much sums it up, Colonel. If you don't mind me asking, is this your units first real operation? I couldn't help but notice how fresh your chassis looked." There was an embarrassed look that crossed the colonel's face and he looked away while nodding.

"We had some milk runs, but nothing like this. To be honest, I think we're all a little nervous, especially given the role we're playing in the beginning steps of the op." Raylan rested his hand on the young man's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Well, that's why we're here, Colonel. Anything goes wrong, and the Cavalry comes running but I have no doubt you and your unit will do just fine." Raylan said, trying his best to be sincere and Brian nodded.

"Thank you, Captain. I hope we can show what we're really capable of." The meeting adjourned and Raylan began to leave but Brian grabbed his shoulder lightly to stop him. "Do you mind if I ask you something, Captain?"

"Of course not, go ahead Colonel." Raylan said and he noticed how badly the man was shaking.

"How do you stay so calm before a hot drop like this? I feel like I'm going to collapse before I even get into the cockpit. I guess I'm just still jumpy. Having all the people in my lance relying on me to make the right call. Its…"

"Daunting?" Raylan asked to which Bryan nodded. "Understandable. It is a massive responsibility to hold on our shoulders. The way I see it, though, the people that serve with us wouldn't be here if they didn't trust in our ability to lead them properly."

"And what if I do make a bad call and someone gets hurt? Or worse?" Bryan asked and Raylan looked at him seriously.

"Then you live with it and learn from the mistake. How many operations have you been a part of exactly?" Raylan asked

"Three before this one but they were all practically vacations…just standing around watching over some rich business owners factory or something. Most combat we saw was some drunk asshole in a hovertank…what about you? How many drops have you made?" Brian asked, searching Raylan's face for something. Raylan felt his mind blank as he tried to consider it, but couldn't come up with a concrete number.

"A few." He finally replied, but seeing that didn't satisfy Brian, Raylan sighed and tried again. "At least 10. All of them heavy combat."

"And you still go in like…this? Calm and cool?" Brian asked and Raylan shrugged.

"I was made for this. Look, it's your operation but if it helps, I'll have my lance move out a click behind in passive sensors. We'll need you to feed us info, of course, but that way if anything unexpected happens there won't be any spin-up time, so to speak." Raylan offered and Brian nodded.

"That would make me feel better. Thank you, Captain. Oh, and Raylan?" he asked quickly, leaning in closer. "Don't mention how nervous I am to anyone in my unit, alright?"

"Not a word from my mouth." Raylan said and headed back to the mechbay, knowing he would find the rest of Panther lance there.

Clara shot him a smile as he approached and Raylan waved in greetings to all three of them.

"Boy, I've never seen a group more unprepared for real combat." Jason muttered, looking past Raylan to the two pilots from the Recon who were idly chatting with each other.

"Agreed. It seems there has been a change in the plan. We are going to head out a click behind Brian's lance in passive sensors. More as a show of…comradery than anything." Raylan said and Alexa chuckled. "Something funny, Private?"

"Well, just when we were in there, you almost had me convinced you and Clara were from the Sphere all along." Alexa said, prompting a few snickers from both Jason and Clara.

"Your disgraceful bastardization of language hurt my tongue, Lex." Raylan shot back, laughing as well. "Anyway, what are all you feeling about the drop? I know I have that familiar sinking feeling that we are….'kicking a hornet's nest', I believe is the saying."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you Captain." Jason said. "I don't like working for Davion spies, especially not when they hold all the information. It's not a good start."

"Same. Still, I doubt Colonel Kain would let us operate _mostly_ of our own volition if she did not think we could deal with any…unforeseen developments." Clara added, prompting nods all around.

"I have to wonder what the point of mentioning those 'unknown, underground' readings was if LT Ramsey didn't foresee it becoming some sort of issue." Alexa added and Raylan nodded once more.

"So, I want our standard patrol formation. Jason with Clara, Lex with me." Raylan turned to look at Alexa. "Is _Downpour_ set for the desert?"

"As much as she can be, Cap. Not a whole lot we can do until we make planetfall and see what exactly we're dealing with. I don't doubt the flying sand and shit is gonna gunk up me and Jason's tracking systems but I'm sure we'll adapt in no time." Alexa said and Jason nodded his agreement.

"Alright. Just remember, at the end of the day we're here to support Brian's unit. If they don't call for us, we don't have to waste the ammo." Raylan said and the lance began separating to begin their first of many checks of their mechs. Clara approached him a moment later, grabbing him by the arm.

"Raylan, a moment please." She said quietly and pulled him a few feet to the side.

"Of course, Clara. What is on your mind?" He asked, noting the concern in her voice.

"I would like to make a suggestion for how we proceed on our patrol route." Clara began and Raylan nodded, signaling her to continue. "I think we should form in a Vee with the missile boats in front of you and I. That way, they can begin providing fire support faster than if they need to move up behind us. Our mechs are fast enough we should be able to maneuver around them if need be and rush any targets that need rushing."

"That is an interesting idea, Clara. It would mean we'd be leaving a lot of the work up to Alexa and Jason. They would have to maintain sensor contacts and targeting until we can move forward." Raylan said and Clara nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but I think it would do a lot of good. Jason complains a lot that he feels like just a glorified air strike. We move up and fight while he and Alexa have to stay back and wait, more or less."

"He knows that is literally what his battlemech was designed for, _quiaff_?" Raylan asked, almost shocked at the sound of the Clan contraction on his tongue.

"Yes, he does. I remain of the opinion that the opportunity to be the spearhead would do a world of good for Lance cohesion. Make it seem like you trust him with something important."

"I can see the good that might do." Raylan said and paused for a moment, considering it before nodding. "Very well, Clara. We will deploy in the Vee formation with our missile boats in front while we lag further behind."

"Great, thank you Raylan." Clara said with a smile before heading to secure her gear and prep it for the drop. She waved as she did and Raylan smiled back before heading to look out one of the windows at the approaching planet of Banshee.

From the dropship, he could see the massive wind storms screaming across the ground so far away and grimaced a little. Raylan didn't like the idea of fighting in the middle of a dust storm apparently strong enough to sheer skin of bone. Even if he doubted that detail, but he had heard enough about the battle of Twycross during the Invasion to know it wasn't a great idea.

He rubbed at his increasingly long beard and sighed, once again feeling out of place and out of his element. He had changed so much physically, yet still found himself falling into Clan habits and reminiscing about Clan battles. He felt his shoulders sag a bit as he turned away to go finalize his own checks and gear.

As he entered the area of the prep room that had been set aside for the visiting Cavalry members. There, he found Jason also preparing his cooling vest and neurohelmet. The young man looked up and gave Raylan a nod which the Clansman returned silently.

"So, what do you think about all this Captain? Like, in your honest opinion." Jason asked, breaking the silence suddenly enough to make Raylan jump slightly.

"I do not like it, if I'm perfectly honest. This whole op. feels dirty and scorched Earth is a _dezgra_ tactic used by lazy cowards who do not wish for a fight." Raylan responded, not turning around. There was a pause before he heard Jason shuffling with something in his locker.

"I agree. I remember hearing the reports about what those Jaguars did in the Combine…made my blood boil. Even if my countrymen and the Kuritans classically didn't get along, well, no one deserved that." He said and Raylan nodded.

"No, nobody deserved that. There were many people in the Clans, myself and my Star included, who were very vocal about our outrage. I know more than a few people who called for a Trail of Grievance…a few more who wanted a Trial of Annihilation."

"I don't really know what those are, but I can take a guess." Jason said and paused again. "Look, I'll admit I haven't been very helpful or…welcoming. I still don't like your kind but…well, you seem alright Captain. Clara told me you changed the lance formation so Alexa and I will get to lead up front. No one else has given me a chance to actually show what I'm capable of and, well, it means a lot."

"You have shown yourself to be a highly motivated and highly competent mechwarrior, Jason. It is the least I could do. You are my lance mate and if I can use you to the fullest of your abilities that is what I will do." Raylan said and there was another pause.

"That…sounded a little awkward, but I'll take it as a compliment. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to give us an edge, Cap." Jason said and Raylan nodded without facing him, closing his locker and heading back out to the bay.

Raylan scaled the scaffolding to _Ghira_ 's cockpit and sat in the command couch, leaning his head back against the seat and letting out a breath in a long, protracted manner. He felt the excitement rising in his chest again and fought to suppress a smile but failed.

He longed for battle, a real battle, but something about this operation made him feel giddy and terrified at once. Something felt off, and those unknown readings made him more than a little nervous but, for now, Raylan wanted nothing more than to hit the ground of Banshee and start tearing things up.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Planet Banshee

NAVpoint Alpha

February 5th, 3058

1035 Hours

"GET THAT _JAGERMECH_ OFF MY RADAR NOW, COPPERHEAD!" Raylan screamed as the autocannons slammed into his mech's chassis. "COMMAND, WE REALLY KICKED THE HORNET'S NEST DOWN HERE! I NEED AN ETA ON THE MAIN FORCES ARRIVAL NOW!"

"We're still over an hour out Raylan. You need to hold on!" Naomi shouted back as he watched her fingers flying over her keyboard. "I'm doing what I can to get you out of immediate danger but our intel was seriously FUBAR."

"YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TELL ME THAT! SUNNUVA…!" Raylan shouted as he was hit by a salvo of LRM's from a distant _Catapult_. " ADDER, MATCH FIRE WITH THAT _CATAPULT!_ AND WERE IN THE NAME OF KERENSKY ARE THE RECON!?"

"Think they scattered, Viper!" Jason called back as Alexa sent a full salvo of LRM's into her mirror's chassis.

"Fabulous. If any of them manage to find their way back here remind me to thank them." Raylan said through gritted teeth, finding it was the only thing he could do to keep from shouting. "Light mech activity at the drop point my ass…Naomi some of these mechs look awful familiar in color scheme."

"I know Raylan, I'm cross checking now. I think the Remnant was waiting, something important is on planet. Colonel Kain and Colonel McMIllan are having a pretty furious discussion with the good MI4 agent to see if anything was left off the table." Naomi said as Raylan turned to see Clara and Alexa moving forward.

"COPPERHEARD, ADDER FALL BACK AND FORM UP! WE CAN NOT SEPARATE!" Raylan shouted as the two pilots began backing their battlemechs back into formation. "Last time we found these bastards there was a lost SLDF cache. No offense, but I would not doubt the intelligence officers from one of the Successor States would want to claim it for their own."

"Couldn't agree more, Captain. Like I said, I'm cross checking but it's going to take time. In the meantime, they haven't completely cut you off. Start falling back, there's large canyon system you can use."

"Roger that! Thanks, Commander!" Raylan said before opening full comms to his lance. "Alright Panther, we're moving back. Bounding retreat. Clara, move to me. Lex and Jason, fall back about 350 meters, turn and fire. We need a wall of fire to get out of this."

"Copy, Lead." Alexa said as she and Jason turned, racing back to their position as Clara and Raylan unleashed a maelstrom of fire at the enemy forces. A PPC raced out and slammed into the _Cauldron Born_ 's shoulder mounted Ultra Autocannon. Raylan's computer whistled a warning that the loading mechanic was damaged, almost rendering the weapon useless.

Raylan returned the favor with twin PPCs of his own at the _Awesome_ as the first salvo of 70 LRM's came rushing overhead and peppered the enemy with massive explosions as armor blew off chassis like tissue paper. Raylan and Clara turned their BattleMechs away and raced back as more and more LRM's flew over them. This pattern continued until they reached the canyon's mouth, were Raylan and Clara took positions on either side and opened fire. Alexa and Jason began the slow process of reversing into the canyon so they could continue firing.

"Naomi, we are at the canyon and entering now. Clara will be the main blockade. My mech is badly damaged and Jason and Alexa will continue fire support as long as they can. We have no contact with Brian's Recon."

"Copy, Panther Lance. As soon as we make planetfall the rest of the Cavalry as well as the Wild Angels are going to move to hit the force attacking you from behind. Just hold out until then." Naomi said "Just 45 minutes, Raylan. That's all you need to do."

"I'll do my best, Commander. See you all soon." Raylan said closing the link as he moved his mech into the canyon and Clara filed in afterwards so she could provide more direct fire.

"Cap, path opens up back here. What do you want us to do?" Jason called out as Raylan continued to back up.

"Spread out and make room. We'll try and hold them here. Clara, how are you holding up?" Raylan asked as Clara fired her weapons again.

"Just fine, Raylan. Nothing to worry about yet." Clara said as Raylan entered the open area of the canyon, turning and moving out of the way so Clara could clear the entrance as well. He quickly checked the read-outs for his lance.

They had all taken a significant amount of damage and the missile boats had expended more ammo than he cared for but they could possibly hold out if they played their cards right. Raylan surveyed the area carefully for a moment and began forming an idea just as his radar displayed a low sensor trace alert.

All four of the mechwarriors turned and found themselves trained on two of the members of Brian's Mechanized Recon.

"Sound off, now." Raylan growled over his comm. link and there was a pause.

"Inferno." One responded "In the _Firestarter_ , I know, unoriginal."

"Mandrake… _Panther_." The other said. Both mechs were severely torn up, missing immense chunks of armor and horrific burn marks across their chassis.

"Where is the rest of your unit?" Raylan asked, trying to calm himself down even as he felt the pressure drawing nearer.

"Gone. Brian went down in the first salvo…the others…well, they panicked. Dunno what happened after that…" Mandrake reported, his voice shaky and distant. Raylan recognized it as shell shock almost immediately.

"Well this changes thing, huh Viper?" Jason asked and Raylan nodded to himself.

"Naomi, Viper. We have two members of Brian's Mechanized Recon here. They are torn up bad and reporting the rest of their unit lost, presumed destroyed. Please advise."

"Roger that Viper. Unfortunately, it doesn't change your situation much. We're still a decent way out. You're going to have to hold them. Lieutenant Colonel Ramsey is requesting you do everything you can to keep the two Recon members alive. He wants the battleROM recording from their mechs."

"Roger, we'll do what we can." Raylan said before switching to the battlefield link. "Alright Panther lance, here's the plan. We gotta keep these two up and fighting 'til our back-up gets here. Alexa, Jason take up position in corners besides them. Clara, with me. Alright, you all ready?"

There was a pause between all of them as they silently confirmed their orders. An autocannon shell blew past them, shattering part of the cliff wall behind Jason.

"Alright, that's the plan. Clara, let's go." Raylan shouted. The two ex-Clanners pushed forward, rounding the corner and blocking the path for the incoming forces from continuing their hunt. Raylan locked in on the closest, a _Centurion_ and waited.

The moment seemed to go on forever as both the forces of the Star Remnant bolstered planetary defenses and the blocking line of the two Clanners and their allies behind them.

"Lex…" Raylan muttered as the lock held on the _Centurion_ as the wall of enemies began moving forward.

"I've got it. Rain's comin' Captain." Alexa called back and a moment later, the entire flight of her and Jason's missiles came sailing over the canyon walls and detonated against the mechs as well as the canyon itself.

There was a tremendous roar as Raylan and Clara began backing their mechs up and firing as they did so. Raylan felt the heat kicking up in _Ghira_ 's cockpit, the desert climate wreaking havoc on his already taxed cooling systems. Sweat popped on his brow and he did his best to ignore it as the wall began to collapse inwards.

Boulders of colossal size begin to pelt the enemy combatants, crushing weapon pods and armor in the deluge while the missiles detonated in a cacophony of shredded metal. The _Centurion_ let loose one more shot of autocannon fire that slammed into the Ultra Autocannon mounted on the _Cauldron Born_ 's shoulder, sheering the weapon clean off as he slammed the button to jettison the weapons ammunition. Even with the Clan implemented CASE system, he had seen enough internal ammo explosions to not want to even give it half a chance.

"Clara, the path is sealing, hold here and keep anyone trying to come over the top from getting to curious. I'm gonna circle around and hit them from behind." Raylan called out as he turned and began moving.

"Alright, just be careful Raylan. You're going to be alone over there." Clara said, concern clear in her voice.

"Don't worry. I was made for this." Raylan muttered and caught the slight nod from Clara's vidscreen. "Naomi, I'm moving around the back of the main enemy force to try and give us more time. Figured I'd give you the heads up."

"Thanks for that, Captain." Naomi said, twisting her face into a grimace as she checked her readouts. "That landslide certainly helped, but there is a lot of movement down there. I can't guarantee you'll get out of that hornets' nest."

"I understand. I'll see you when you get down here. Raylan out." He said as he brought his mech to full speed and raced to cut the enemy off at the knees. Raylan made his way up the side of the plateau, radar almost off to hide his signature before he was ready.

The first target arrived on his scope and he brought his _Cauldron Born_ into a firing position. The PPCs cut the air and slammed into the _Bushwhacker_ , nearly toppling it over as the pilot wasn't expecting to be sideswiped. The force turned to face him and Raylan braced his mech as he continued to fire relentlessly, the heat building to an unbearable level.

Raylan destroyed an enemy _Panther_ and _Raven_ before having to pause to let his heat sinks kick in and, in the moment he stopped firing, the entire enemy force returned fire. Lasers and autocannon fire whipped past him as he slowly strafed to the side in an attempt to dodge as much of the fire as possible.

Some of the rounds did find their marks however, as a PPC from one of the Star Remnants _Awesome_ ripped through Raylan's right torso, the armor melting away so quickly it practically evaporated. A _Centurion_ 's autocannon found its way into his leg, crushing the structure underneath as armor exploded from the wound.

His heat levels lowered to safer levels, Raylan opened fire again, blowing the _Centurion_ apart with concentrated fire. Raylan turned his attention on to the _Awesome_ and began firing at the dreadnought, knowing the things front armor was built to withstand far worse punishment than his _Cauldron Born_ could dish out.

"Clara, is that side clear?" Raylan asked, as calmly as he could in the situation. There was a pause before she responded.

"For the most part. A few enterprising souls wanting to try and climb over." Clara said as he could hear the _Loki_ 's massive LBX autocannon reporting as Clara fired on something.

"Think you could join me on the other side?" Raylan asked, firing another salvo into the _Awesome_. "Sure would appreciate the help."

"On it, Raylan." She said as Raylan brought up Alexa and Jason onto his screen.

"Could really use some missile support you two." He called out as the _Awesome_ 's PPCs ripped into his mech again, stripping the armor completely on the _Cauldron Born_ 's right side.

"We're trying, Raylan but there is some heavy electromagnetic interference. Either a storm is coming or they have some really advanced ECM. We're only getting locks for seconds." Alexa reported. "Also, there's an enemy or two coming in from our flank. Nothing we can't handle but with trying to keep the Recon alive it's a helluva distraction."

"Copy that, Clara and I will try and get the enemy in check here. Just, give us a few salvos when you can. Even if its only on one of those partial locks." Raylan said.

"Will do. I'll let you know if anything bad comes this way." Alexa said and Raylan fired on the _Awesome_ again. It walked forward, seemingly oblivious to the firepower being leveled into its body.

Raylan saw Clara step over the rubble pile and began to open fire on the _Awesome_ as well. Finally, the beast seemed to take notice, spinning to face Clara and opening fire. This at least bought Raylan a few seconds of respite and he took the opportunity to level all his weapons into the _Awesome_ 's back.

Clara also fired into the _Awesome_ , removing the last of its armor and collapsing the internal structure beneath as the _Awesome_ 's torso as the mech fell forward onto its face. Raylan turned and targeted the next heaviest unit, a _Grand Dragon_. Raylan watched as Clara followed his target lock and her weapon pods locked onto the classically Kuritan design.

Both fired in tandem, practically dissolving the mech's left side in a hellish display of firepower. The _Grand Dragon_ stumbled, falling over into an _Enforcer_ , the pair going down in a twist of limbs and destroyed armor.

"Ray…thi..Naomi. We ar….10 min….Colonel….inbound…copy?" The transmission came in garbled and distorted and Raylan flipped a few switched to up the gain on the receiver.

"Say again, Commander. You're breaking up." He called out as he and Clara continued to pour firepower into the encroaching force.

"Raylan, I'm hitting critical heat levels here!" Clara shouted and Raylan noted his own mech's heat readout was redlining.

"Same here. Stagger fire, I'll go first, you cool down." Raylan said.

"I got you, Raylan!" Clara said, taking a few steps back to give herself more cover as Raylan maintained fire, drawing the enemy's focus to himself.

"This is Naomi! We are delayed 10 minutes plus. Colonel Kain wants you to fall back, you have a storm inbound! Do you copy!?" Naomi shouted, the static still heavy in the comms link.

"I copy, Naomi! We can't fall back! I repeat, we CAN NOT fall back! They have us pinned and the only way out is into the storm!" Raylan called out. Alerts began blaring as his heat level hit critical. "CLARA, YOU'RE UP!"

"On it Raylan!" Clara shouted as she moved up and began to fire as Raylan fell back to cool down.

"Raylan, Cassie is coming on the line. She wants you to give her an immediate situation report." Naomi said as the link crackled once more.

"Captain, sounds like you're really in the shit right now. You lance's video feeds are distorted to uselessness, probably due to that storm you have coming. I want your no bullshit assessment."

"Copy, Colonel. We are pinned down by the ears and facing an overwhelming enemy force. My mech is damaged badly, Clara is holding, Alexa and Jason are standing back to provide support but the storm as well as enemy ECMs are jamming their systems. We also have two of the Recon unit with us but they're badly damaged. The only way out is directly into the storm and, although that would give us visual cover, the strong electromagnetism could wreck any number of systems in or mechs."

"Can you reasonably hold out were you are?" Cassie asked and Raylan watched as a pair of _Panther_ 's and a _Commando_ laid into Clara's mech with everything they had.

"No, we can't. Hold one." Raylan said, moving his now cooled mech forward. "Clara fall back, I'm up!"

Clara stepped back as Raylan began to open fire, shifting their focus to him once more. The first _Panther_ fell quickly, having been damaged already. The second fell a moment later, collapsing into a fireball as the Remnants began to pound his damaged _Cauldron Born_ relentlessly.

"Colonel, if we move back there is a good chance they will overwhelm us. At least here we have them mostly funneled into one area. Once the storm rolls in the extra cover will put us both at a disadvantage but I have faith Clara and I will be able to compensate."

"And you understand that it is going to take us longer to reach you because of that storm? I just want you to be completely aware what you are getting into here." Cassie said as Raylan fell a _Crab_.

"I understand the risk we're taking down here, Colonel. Don't worry."

"Once that storm hits, you won't be able to eject. It's do or die, Raylan." Cassie said and Raylan snarled as a medium laser polarized his cockpit, rocking him in his seat.

"I would not have ejected regardless…" Raylan snarled and Cassie sighed.

"I know the Clan way is to die honorably in your mech, Raylan, but you're in my unit now and I _hate_ when my men die. So keep this in mind, any other situation, if it gets dire you punch out. Get me?"

"I get you, sir." Raylan said bitterly as he fired upon an approaching _Enfield_ , blowing a decent amount of its protective armor off of its torso.

"Sorry Raylan, but I'd rather pay your ridiculous salary than have you dead." Cassie said with a laugh.

"How long until the storm hits us?" Raylan said, still bitter.

"About 5 minutes. We're going to take a bit more time but we are coming. Just hold out, Raylan." Cassie said

"I'll do my best, Colonel. Raylan out." He said, switching the link back to his lance. "Clara, five minutes until stormfall. Once it hits, I'll come to you and we'll fall back to the main defensive position. Lex, Jason your missiles are going to be completely worthless in there so lasers and…melee only."

"Copy, Cap." Jason called out and Raylan watched as the storm loomed behind the canyon.

"This is going to get hairy you guys. Once we're in the storm, we're on our own until the rest of the company arrives." Raylan said as he blew a _Griffin_ into oblivion.

"We're ready, Raylan. Don't worry." Clara said as the lance went back to doing what they had been for nearly an hour already. "And, just between us, I'd rather have you alive and making more than me too."

"Roger that, Clara." Raylan said with a small smile. An autocannon slammed into _Ghira_ 's right side again with a rending screech as a hole opened in his cockpit, sending sparks flying as the computer systems failed. "Well, guess we're finding out first hand if those storms can tear flesh from bone. I got a hole in my cockpit."

"You alright, Ray?" Alexa called out and Raylan looked himself over, finding blood trickling down his arm and neck.

"Minor cut, nothing to worry about." Raylan called back as the winds howled around him, obscuring the opposite side of the canyon. "Its time! Clara, I'm coming to you!"

"Roger that, Raylan! I've got their attention!" Clara shouted back as Raylan strafed his way towards Clara across the plateau. He maintained fire as the storm engulfed him and he felt his entire chassis rock with the impact of the winds. The sand poured into the hole in his cockpit and he felt the abrasive sting as it whipped against him.

As the two ex-Clanners came together, they fell back cautiously. Raylan switched his display to thermal and, although it was blurry and distorted because of the cockpit damage, it did help in the unbelievable darkness of the storm

Lightning cracked above them as the pair fired into the still encroaching hoard, felling a number of light mechs as they did so. Lasers stabbed past them as they came into range of their teammates, forming a rough semi-circle around the members of the doomed recon unit with the canyon wall serving as the stalwart protector of their rear.

"How long do we have!?" Jason shouted over the roaring winds of the storm on the lance's short-range communicators.

"No idea! Assume the worst, Jason!" Raylan shouted back as he checked the long-range communication frequencies only to find nothing but static. "We are on our own, people! And here they come! Get ready!"

The storm cleared an hour later, the sand shifted in unbelievable ways. Around Panther Lance lay the destroyed corpses of numerous Star Remnant battlemechs, partially buried and lost to the sands. Still, more stood vigil over the canyon pass, mounting the plateau walls like vultures as Raylan and his units mechs smoked and smoldered below.

Nearly all of them had holes through their armor, smoke pouring off of them like clouds. Raylan's right arm hung limp, its shoulder blown apart and the hole in his cockpit smoldering from the abrasive touch of the sand. Clara's leg was half crumpled, the hip sparking ominously as still glowing laser wounds blazed on her chest. Alexa was missing her left missile rack and her cockpit was splintered as well. Jason stood tall, but had a massive hole just below the _Archer_ 's missile rack and a wicked burning scar lashed completely across its front side.

"Well…fuck…." Alexa muttered quietly as the Remnant forces trained their weapon pods onto the beleaguered unit like a firing squad.

"Couldn't have said it better myself…" Raylan replied, grimacing at the pain in his right side. The entire side of his body felt torn raw but he focused on the mechs in front of him. A _Marauder_ moved forward leveling its massive weapon pods on Raylan directly.

"You fight as well as they claim, Clanner, but this were it ends. The Remnants will not suffer your existence any longer." The voice called over their mechs speakers.

"Clanner!? Who the hell are they talking about!?" Inferno shouted over the closed comms and Raylan tightened his eyes into a glare as he brought his one functioning weapon pod to bare.

"Me." Raylan said before opening his own speaker. "Than come and take it _surat!_ You freebirths are not even worthy of facing a _solahma_ unit let alone carrying The Great Father's name!"

"Defiant to the very end…how very noble of you…" The _Marauder_ pilot called out, seeming more amused by Raylan's outburst than anything. Raylan responded by firing his PPC, slamming into the _Marauder_ 's right side, twisting the mech away for a moment.

"You're damn right! And you best destroy me utterly or the next PPC will be placed directly into your cockpit, scum!" Raylan was practically screaming now, his rage boiling over the speakers and echoing through the now quiet canyon.

"As you wish…" The enemy leader said through considerable effort to keep their voice even. Just as the execution was about to begin, a weapon slammed into the _Marauder_ 's rear.

Suddenly, Cassie's _Axman_ crested the rise and shoulder checked the enemy into the hole below.

"Hey, Captain! Did you miss us!?" She jeered over the units frequency and Raylan laughed as he heard Clara and Jason cheering.

"More than you could possibly imagine, Colonel! Excuse me a moment." Raylan said as he moved forward and put a vicious kick into the downed _Marauder_ before leveling the PPC at the mechs cockpit and flipping off the safeties for the minimum range. "Warned you."

Before the Star Remnant leader could speak, Raylan poured super charged plasma directly into the mech's face, dissolving the interior in hellish fire.

"Seemed personal. You guys capable of helping out at all?" Cassie asked, barely batting an eye at the brutality.

"Neg, we are too badly damaged. More harm than good." Raylan reported, only briefly realizing he was responding mechanically; automatically. It didn't bother him, but was surprising to a certain extent.

"Copy that. Hold position while we mop this up." Cassie said, ignoring the slip into Clan speech. "Carlo, the Angel's in position?"  
"Of course, Cass. Targeting now." Carlo called out as his _Warhammer_ marched forward and delivered a deluge of fire into a Remnant _Vindicator_. The other Angel's, split into two lances as well, swarmed in and blew apart the remaining forces that didn't flee out right. "Well, I'll be damned. Good to see you again, Wolf."

"You too, Carlo." Raylan called back, smiling in spite of himself.

"You guys really did a helluva number to these guys. I'm impressed. Very impressed. Nice work." Carlo said, surveying the corpses claimed by Raylan's lance. "Can't wait to hear the numbers on this one. You guys do that, right Cass?"

"Not usually, but in this case I'll make an exception. I'm curious too. And you all deserve a damn raise. Those two Recon members still with us?"

"Of course, Colonel." Clara said, stepping aside to show the badly damaged _Firestarter_ and _Panther_.

"Excellent work! I think we're almost done here. Is your lance at least mobile, Captain?" Cassie asked, surveying the smoking remains of Panther Lance once more.

"For the most part, Colonel. We will make do." Raylan responded, still just as mechanically.

"Alright, follow us out then. You'll be boarding back on the _Blackstone_. The two Recon members will be debriefed by Lieutenant Colonel Ramsey. Raylan, once you get checked out by Doc meet me in my office. Something we need to talk about."

"Of course, Colonel." Raylan said as he led his brutalized lance away from the battlefield. It took a lot longer than they expected to move back to the home of Kain's Cavalry. Almost all of his lance dismounted immediately, making their way to the medbay as quickly as they could. Raylan, however, remained seated in his cockpit taking deep breath's as he looked at his hands.

Both were shaking uncontrollably and even the breath he was trying to take to calm himself was shaky at best. He grasped hand in hand and leaned his head back in the seat, staring at the ceiling before turning his gaze to the hole in his cockpit.

As he stared out the hole he swore he heard movement behind him, and turning quickly found himself staring at the white wolf from his dreams what seemed like eons ago, It stared him down with unflinching eyes, seeming to pierce his very being.

"What do you want?" Raylan asked in nothing more than a whisper. The wolf's eyes met his and at once, Raylan felt himself dissolving away into the void.

At once Raylan felt the thrum of the universal current, the motion that some would say had led him to this point. He watched as his memories replayed one after another and, for whatever reason, his mind focused in on when he was first given _Tala_ as he battlemech and the joy he felt seeing the Totem mech of Clan Wolf. He remembered the first time he took her into battle and the rush he had felt then. How much he felt at home and how different everything felt now.

"Raylan….RAYLAN!" A voice called to him as his vision began to clear, the visions leaving his mind. Unfocused, his vision showed him the wolf once more, staring down at him and a blurry face beyond. "Come on, Captain. FOCUS!"

Raylan shut his eyes tight once more and opened them to blinding light with four figures around him.

"Wh-what's happening…" He muttered as Clara turned and looked at him, her face showing deep concern.

"Doc, he's awake!" She called out as she leaned in close. "Raylan, you're hurt. Bad. Doc's taking you in but you can't move alright?"

"I don't understand…"Raylan said, his voice hoarse and painfully dry.

"That hit you took to your cockpit knocked you around something fierce. You need surgery, Cap." Alexa explained. "Your brain is swelling."

"Couldn't have been that bad…" Raylan muttered, feeling something warm draining from his nose. Alexa reached down and wiped it away carefully with a tissue. Raylan could see when she pulled it away it was blood.

"I assure you it was, Captain. Now please, relax. I can't have you moving around. The rest of you, report to Colonel Kain. Raylan won't be available for quite awhile." Doc Winters said as she took over the complete movement of the gurney he was on. She pushed him through a door and the last thing Raylan remembered was seeing his lance standing outside the door as it slid closed.

When he woke again, the feeling of disorientation washed over him in a crushing wave and he instinctively leaned over the bed to vomit. Doc Winters was ready, holding a bucket to his mouth.

"Apologies, Doc…" He managed, the taste of bile bitter in his mouth. She placed the bucket aside without a second thought.

"As if you're the first patient I've had attempt to puke on my floor." Sara gave him a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a tank and then stepped on by an _Atlas_." Raylan said, feeling another wave hit him. Doc Winters held up the bucket again but he waved it away. "Was it that bad?"

"Pretty much. To give you the rundown, the hit slammed your head against your neurohelmet and console so hard it actually shattered your skull. Your brain swelled up and the skull fragments certainly didn't help." Sara paused to let it sink in. "We managed to cut away the damaged portion of your skull and removed the skull fragments. Drained the excess fluid and did what we could for the bruising. Luckily, medical technology and procedures have come a long way so everything seemed to turn out alright. Unfortunately, that portion of your skull is know a myomer and titanium plate."

"What am I looking at in terms long term effects…" Raylan said, the true extent of his damage setting in uncomfortably.

"Long term? Not much, honestly. Maybe occasional disorientation or nausea but you Clanners are built of some tough shit. Short-term is more…complicated. You can expect splitting migraines, shakes, nausea, disorientation, confusion, blackouts…"

"Hallucinations?" Raylan asked, spying the white wolf sitting next to the doctor.

"Possibly. Why do you ask?" Sara asked, following Raylan's gaze but seeing nothing.

"There is a wolf next to you." Raylan said and Sara nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it. In any case, expect to be sidelined for at least another 3 weeks. Maybe longer." Sara said and Raylan almost sat straight up.

"What do you mean 'another' 3 weeks?" He asked, not bothering to hide the shock in his voice.

"You've been in a coma for 3 weeks already, Raylan. I wasn't sure if the swelling was gone for good and I didn't want to risk it. Clara gave me written permission, seeing as she's the closest thing to "next of kin" you have." She explained and Raylan felt like disappearing into the sheets and pillows of the medbay bed.

"What has been going on with the operation? Are we still on Banshee?" Raylan asked and Sara nodded.

"Sure are, Carlo and his Angels have been running raids against the Star Remnants with Cassie. Clara has been taking Panther out for patrols and….well, I guess I'd call them punitive raids. She's like a woman possessed, Raylan, and the higher ups are more than happy to let her off leash." Sara said, a hint of concern in her voice. "I'm sure it'll do her good to see you awake."

"Can I walk?" Raylan asked and Sara shook her head.

"I doubt you're that impaired, but you've been asleep for 3 weeks. I want you to at least take one day awake and I'll be monitoring you afterwards." She said and Raylan opened his mouth to argue but Sara cut him off with a raised hand. "No arguments, Captain. Believe me, I know you want to get right back in the thick of things but pushing yourself like that will only exacerbate your condition. Especially if you're hallucinating."

"I understand." Raylan mumbled, laying back into the bed.

"Good. On the bright side, the kill tallies from the drop are nothing short of extraordinary. You and Panther are up for commendations. And the Colonel has something special for you in particular, Raylan."

"What was the count?" He asked, trying to subdue a smile.

"Well, you tallied 14 kills, Clara claimed 13, Jason took 12 and Alexa also claimed 13. 52 kills all told. A square battalion plus one lance, Captain. And your lance managed to decimate them alone and pinned down. By all accounts, that should've been impossible."

"How bad was the damage?" Raylan asked, hiding his shock at how many enemies they had faced, realizing the only reason they managed to survive was the position Naomi had guided them to. "And remind me to thank Commander Sasaki."

"Will do. And the damage was…cataclysmic, to be blunt. Panther lance's original mechs are still being repaired now. We've been waiting to fix your _Cauldron Born_ until you woke up because…well, they're going to have to change things around. You lost a lot of that Clan tech and we can't replace it."

"I understand. I knew it would happen eventually." Raylan said, grimacing as he felt the headache coming on. Sara nodded and made a note in her PDA to up his dosage of pain killers.

"Alright, that's enough talking for now. Try and relax, Raylan. I'm gonna clean this out…" Sara said, holding up the bucket "…and then I'll be back. You need anything, don't hesitate to call for one of the medtechs, alright?"

"Sure. And Doc…" He said, as she turned to look at him. "…thank you."

"Anytime, Raylan. Just try not to make a habit of it." She said with a smile before walking away.

Raylan looked at the wolf that sat motionless, staring at him with its piercing green eyes. He managed a weak smile as the migraine fully set in.

"Well…looks like its just you and me, friend. Where to this time?" He whispered as darkness engulfed his vision once more and sleep took him once more.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Planet Banshee

En Route to Contact Point

February 9th, 3058

"By Kerensky this thing is slow…"Clara hissed to herself as she marched the salvaged MAD-5D _Marauder_ up to the area Star Remnant forces had been reported in by the recon flights. "Clara, Jason anything on scope?" She asked, bringing up her rear camera to see Jason's refitted _Archer_. He had been the least damaged of their lance by pure chance, but it certainly helped them now. Behind him, Alexa followed slowly in the reclaimed _Awesome_.

"Nothing yet, Clara." Alexa called out and Clara ground her teeth.

"So did we just drop the codenames completely or…?" Jason asked

"After what happened on that drop, I didn't think you needed to ask Jason." Clara said back.

"No lie." Alexa agreed.

"I guess that's fair. We did stand through that storm. Just…not used to the…informality in combat." Jason said.

"I understand. Speaking of, did you hear that Carlo is trying to convince Colonel Kain to rename us to 'Typhoon Lance'? I kind of like it." Clara said, chuckling.

"It is more epic sounding. Not sure what the Captain would say though…" Alexa said and an uncomfortable silence fell across all three.

"I'm sure Raylan will be alright, Clara. He's tough." Jason said as they passed the second NAVpoint on their route.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Raylan would claw his way out of hell given the chance. Besides, if you would've seen him after our first run in with these assholes, this would look like a bump on the head." Clara said.

"I'm sure." Alexa said and there was silence for a moment again. "Clara, how come you've adapted to Inner Sphere life so easily? Raylan seems to be stuck halfway between Clan and Inner Sphere all the time but you just embraced it like it was nothing."

"Well, I was an outcast in the Clans. I was _chalcas_ from the get go, seeing as I failed my first placement as a Mechwarrior although it was overturned by someone who saw the potential in me and didn't want it wasted in a lower caste."

"You've lost me." Alexa said and Jason made a grunt in agreement.

"I'm actually a year older than Raylan, but we were in the same sibko because I failed what you would call the final exam. Someone higher up pulled some strings and got me a second chance."

"How often does that happen?" Jason asked and Clara shrugged to herself.

"Not often. I couldn't tell you for sure but I honestly never felt comfortable in Clan Wolf, at least not around most other people. They all looked at me like I was some sort of insect. Except for Raylan and a few others, most people tended to keep their distance. Here…well I guess I just looked at it as a fresh start with a group that doesn't put a lot of stock in were you came from or who you were beforehand." Clara explained

"That makes sense, I guess. Oh…" Jason said before pausing for a second. "…got 'em. At our 2 o'clock about 700 meters out."

"Great, let's go introduce ourselves shall we?" Clara said, changing her 'mech's heading as her lance mates did the same.

"Same policy as before?" Alexa asked and Clara sneered

"Of course. Destroy them and salt the earth. Make 'em pay for Raylan." She replied and there was a silent acknowledgement. The three mechwarriors rounded the corner of a desert plateau and immediately opened fire on the supply convoy.

The first APC exploded in a rain of shrapnel as the two escort mechs turned to face the new threat. One was an _Enforcer_ who looked as shocked as a battlemech could and the other was the venerable _Battlemaster_ which turned with purpose as Clara held her ground as Alexa circled around to her side in the massive _Awesome_ and Jason's LRMs began to sail overhead.

"Convoy first, escorts second. No one gets away." Clara said as the vehicles began to move away as fast as possible. The two front line battlemechs unleashed a searing barrage of laser and particle weaponry, decimating the convoy into smoking remains while Jason's missiles finished the job. Clara stared down the _Battlemaster_ with unyielding menace.

Clara felt the ferocious anger boiling in her as she remembered the look on Raylan's face when she dragged him out of his cockpit. The abject fear, something she had never seen on her sibkin's face before mixed with tremendous pain. She wanted to rip every pilot from the Star Remnant forces out of their cockpits and gut them by hand.

" _I guess I'll just have to settle for blowing them to kingdom come_." She thought as she began strafing her _Marauder_ sideways and opened fire on the _Battlemaster_. "Alexa, Jason take the _Enforcer_. I'll handle the _Battlemaster_."

"Copy, Clara. Let us know if you need a hand." Alexa replied, switching her focus to the _Enforcer_ and opening fire.

The _Battlemaster_ met her pace for pace, but Clara wouldn't give an inch as she turned to face the larger chassis head-on. Pulse lasers streaked out and stitched melting wounds across the humanoid battlemechs arm and chest. The large pulse that had replaced the turret mounted autocannon older models carried punched a glowing wound directly into the center mass of the behemoth.

The Remnant pilot retaliated with a sizzling display of laser fire as well, leaving slashes across the _Marauder_ 's body that oozed melted metal like blood. Clara snarled, plowing into the _Battlemaster_ headlong. The impact was bone-jarring and the screech of metal tearing metal deafened Clara but the effect she wanted was achieved.

The _Battlemaster_ fell backwards, landing hard on its side and crushing the arm underneath its significant weight. Clara moved forward to deliver a kick to the downed mechs chest but as she did, the enemy grabbed the _Marauder_ 's ankle and pulled her to the ground as well.

Clara snarled and kicked out almost blindly, landing two brutal blows to the _Battlemaster_ 's knee and hip. It returned the favor with a punch that rattled Clara in her seat but she let the medium pulse lasers stitch a line across the enemy's wrist. A burst of sparks flew from the joint and the hand went limp as both combatants struggled to their feet.

Clara took a few steps back as she heard the cacophonous explosion from the _Enforcer_ as it blew apart from a waterfall of fire. She brought every weapon to bare and let fly with a complete alpha strike, the devastating firepower from the iconic battlemech blowing through the _Battlemaster_ as if it were made of paper.

When the smoke cleared, the Star Remnant stood, tottering but silent as its "chest" cavity lie open and exposed. Clara planted another kick onto the mech and sent it sprawling backwards. Clara panted as if it had been her fighting personally the adrenaline and rage subsiding for the moment.

"Nice work, Clara." Alexa said as she moved to meet her.

"Thanks. You too." Clara responded before opening the force wide comm link. "Command, this is Clara. Contact point made and cleared. Requesting orders, over."

"Clara this is Naomi. We have reports of a decent sized enemy force moving to counterattack at NAVpoint Gamma. Carlo and the Angels are moving to meet them already but are requesting…." She paused and sighed in either frustration or resignation, Clara wasn't sure "…Typhoon move to flank."

"We aren't exactly fast, Command." Clara responded "We'll make best speed to hit them."

"Copy that. Good luck." Naomi said and began planning out the route that would help the heavy slow chassis make the distance as fast as possible.

"Naomi, any news on Raylan?" Clara asked quickly, despite already knowing the answer.

"Not really. He's sleeping comfortably, Clara, which is about all we can ask for right now. Doc says he's recovering well, all things considered." Naomi said calmly.

"Roger that. Thanks, Naomi." Clara said quietly

"Clara, he's gonna be fine. You know him better than everyone. Just, take my advice. When you get back, get some rest. You've been running yourself ragged for four days. Frankly, we're surprised you haven't collapsed but Doc's getting pissed."

"Ok, Naomi. I'll do my best…" Clara muttered and Alexa broke onto the frequency.

"Come on, Clara. When we get home, you and me will go and sit in the shower and then hit the rec room for a movie or something. It'll be nice." Alexa offered and Clara just nodded, despite no one being able to see her besides Naomi.

"She agrees, Alexa. Now, get a move on. Time's burning." Naomi said, closing the link.

The light lance moved out as fast as they could towards the NAVpoint, remaining silent the whole way. Clara was deep within her own thoughts, thinking about all the times Raylan had stepped up to the plate for her and how deeply she cared for her sibkin. She often wondered if anyone in the Inner Sphere could understand. It was love, but more intense than that and despite her best efforts, Clara had never been able to articulate it properly.

Raylan had always been a cool customer, even when they were kids, but that exterior always seemed to melt away whenever the two of them were alone. He seemed more alive. Maybe she was just reading too much into it, but she had always hoped, maybe foolishly…

"Sarge? Hey, Sarge!" Alexa's voice snapped Clara out of her inner monologue and back to reality. "We lost you for a second there. You alright?"

"Just…thinking. I'm fine now. Come on, we've got a rendezvous to make." Clara offered, but even she didn't believe herself.

"Clara, if you're that concerned we can go see him once we're done here." Alexa said and Clara snorted in disgust despite her best effort not too. "Hard as it might be for you to believe, I care for him too."

"Oh? And what possible reason could you have? You think he's ever going to trust you as much as he trusts me?" Clara snapped, her voice surprising her with how harsh it sounded.

"No one said that, Clara. Alexa just wants to make sure he's alright too." Jason said softly and Clara took a few deep breaths

"You're right…I'm sorry, Alexa. I'm just stressed. Raylan's never been hurt like this and then putting me in charge of the lance. It's…a lot to take in." Clara offered and there was a moment of silence.

"I understand Clara. Look, like I said, we'll finish up here and then we can go check on him. And you and I can talk, although you might wanna take a nap first. Getting a little testy." Alexa said, with her normal chuckle. It seemed to diffuse the situation almost instantly.

"Ok, mom. Whatever you say." Clara said, smiling suddenly.

"Didn't think you Clanners even knew what that word meant." Jason said and there was another tense moment before Clara burst out laughing.

"I like this side of you, Jason. You oughta show it to Raylan more. You two might actually get along." Clara said as she recovered.

"Not on your life." Jason said back as the trio crested the last ridge between them and the battle lines.

"Colonel McMillan, this is Sergeant Clara of the Cavalry. We are in position. Awaiting orders." Clara said as she looked on the enemy force defending the structure Carlo and his Angel's were besieging.

"Copy, Sergeant. Glad you could make it. Ready to give these bastards something new to think about?" Carlo asked and Clara locked the nearest enemy, a _Gunslinger_ and marked it for her lance.

"Always, Colonel." She responded flatly.

"Good, then let loose and give 'em hell. See you all on the other side." Carlo said. "Naomi, as soon as we hit the pincer have the Flamehearts prepped to jump."  
"Copy that, Carlo. Mustang and the Flamehearts are ready to go. Just give the word." Naomi reported.

Clara marched forward and opened fire on the fairly new assault chassis. She was once again surprised by how well equipped the Star Remnant appeared to be, and it once more raised the suspicions on who or what was funding them. She didn't believe for a second they were an independent unit, there was simply no way such a large group could move and buy tech like they seemed to without raising red flags.

Clara ripped into the _Gunslinger_ , the lasers of her _Marauder_ cutting glowing wounds into the metal body. Caught off guard, the Remnant pilot staggered and fell, not incapacitated but surely shocked. Clara shifted her focus to a _Vindicator_ and ripped into it as Alexa and Jason continued to fire upon the _Gunslinger_.

A number of the Star Remnant forces turned to face their new attackers and Clara was more than happy to accommodate them. The _Marauder_ was quickly replacing her _Hellbringer_ as her preferred chassis, which may be a good thing considering the amount of damage she had soaked up in the drop. Nearly a month later and the damage had barely been touched yet. So many systems were torn up, she wasn't sure it was worth trying to repair it.

" _Perhaps something to bring up to Colonel Kain when we return. Might make her job easier, assuming she didn't want to sell this thing."_ She thought as she turned and opened fire on a _Firefly_. Once again she felt the anger boiling up in her blood, snarling as she led the charge of the pincer attack.

Carlo wasted no time in pushing the advantage with his Wild Angels, slamming into the front line of Remnant forces. His _Warhammer_ was like a wild, rampaging beast, planting its massive foot into a _Commando_ 's chest, caving it in almost completely as it turned both arm cannons in different directions and firing. The PPC's slammed into two different battlemechs, causing armor to evaporate off their chassis. Clara was transfixed watching as Carlo twisted the ' _Hammer_ 's torso and brought the arms together in a thunderous clap on an _Enforcer_ 's head.

"Sarge! Focus!" Jason shouted, noticing as Clara's mech ceased firing and slowed. Clara shook her head and her eyes focused in on another Remnant chassis. It appeared to be an _Axman_ but with some obvious changes she had never seen before.

She unleashed a deluge into it as Alexa backed her up with the _Awesome_ 's PPCs and the _Axman_ practically disintegrated.

"Naomi, send in the Flamehearts! Now!" Carlo shouted and there was a silent acknowledgement. Moments later, Milo and "Warhorse" came racing out of the sky like a bat out of hell, spinning and dodging around enemy fire. Clara remembered her first ride in the VTOL and felt her stomach lurch instinctively. She couldn't imagine how Mustang and the Flamehearts ever got used to that. "Clara, I need you and Typhoon to move in and slam them. Can you do that?"

"Roger that, Colonel. I'm moving in now." Clara said before opening a line to Alexa. "Lex, I want you right next to me when we hit them. Jason, stay a short distance back and give us a barrage while we move forward."

"You got it, Clara." Jason responded as they slammed into the side of the main force. "Any clue what we're here to do exactly?"

"Not a clue. We were just supposed to hit that convoy, Carlo called us in." Clara replied.

"Great. Nothin like fighting for an unknown reason." Alexa muttered

"Could be worse." Clara said back, shrugging to herself and then there was only the roar of battle. Lasers and missiles flew past them in great waves, burning the air and detonating behind them.

Banshee was already a wasteland, but it was quickly becoming more and more similar to the surface of the moon. Clara had seen such destruction before, both during the Invasion and afterwards and although she didn't enjoy the collateral damage, she never paid much mind to it. She was a warrior first, just like Raylan had always told her, and she would complete her task no matter the cost.

The comm. link opened suddenly to the staccato echo of small arms fire. Clara suddenly realized that there was a cave behind the main enemy force, or something that appeared to be a cave, and she was suddenly reminded of her old "star's" first encounter with the Remnant on Misery's End.

"Command, this is Mustang. We are inside and moving, but there is significant resistance. And not just fighters." Her voice trailed off as Mustang shouted orders to her unit and they were followed by another burst of gunfire. "We're pushing through but it might take us a hot minute."

"Copy that, Mustang. Keep it going and we'll do our best to keep your exit clean." Naomi replied and Clara could hear her fingers tapping furiously on her command console in the VTOL. That had been the biggest surprise when they had first joined the Cavalry. Raylan and Clara had assumed a mech commander would remain on the dropship and work from there and, while Naomi did have a full suite of equipment on the _Blackstone_ , she more often than not was onboard the "Warhorse".

Once more, Clara felt her stomach lurch into her throat at the memory of flying with Milo and her respect for the woman grew even more.

"Commander, what exactly are we doing here? I know Panther's original goal was just to hit the convoy but…" Alexa asked and there was a moment of silence as Naomi switched to monitoring the lance.

"We're attempting a snatch and grab, Alexa. After surveying the satellite imaging and some…negotiations with our handler, we found out about this underground "vault" supposedly left by the Star League. Fits the Remnants M.O. anyway." Naomi replied as she marked out a path for them to follow and hopefully swing around the enemy.

"No kidding? So we're going for a prisoner extraction?" Alexa asked as the three of them moved to follow the path set for them.

"Something like that. Prisoner, data whatever the Flamehearts can grab should be fine. Although from what Clara and Raylan reported about the last time they took a prisoner, data might be the better option."

"No kidding…" Clara mumbled, the image of Raylan covered in blood clutching the still smoking pistol in his hand swam back to the front of her mind. Then the image of him bleeding, grabbing onto her shoulders when she pulled him from the cockpit three weeks ago and she shook it away, feeling tears well up hot in the corner of her eyes unbidden. "…how long?"

"Five minutes tops, even with the resistance they're reporting Mustang and crew know how to clear a building. Just keep those mechs busy for a little while longer."

"We got a live one!" Mustang shouted as if on cue. "Female, age…13 maybe 14! Fiesty little…"

There was a moment of silence and the sound of a struggle, something hitting the ground hard, a bone cracking and a muffled scream and then nothing for a long, tense minute.

"Phew, secured. Should we move to clear or move to exfil Command?" Mustang asked

"How long would it take to clear the compound?" Naomi asked

"Well, we'd have to leave a few here with our new friend so our force strength would be down. No accurate data on the extent of the complex, or forces. Might be 5 minutes. Might be 45." Mustang reported.

"Copy that, Mustang. Why don't you guys just pull out. We know the location of the compound now, so we can always go back in a different time." Naomi suggested

"Roger that Command. Jonesy, get her up now. And try and be gentle with her, yea?" Mustang said and there was a small grunt.

"So, what's the plan?" Clara asked as she and the other members of Panther Lance opened fire into the beleaguered defenders of the complex. "Like, what are we going to do with our new 'friend'?"

"Well, Mustang and crew are gonna bring her back to the _Blackstone_ , and I figure she and I can have a little chat." Naomi said and Clara felt a smile breaking across her face.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Can you keep yourself in check? I don't need a dead prisoner on my hands, Sergeant." Naomi said, not accusingly but very pointedly.

"No problem, Commander. I'll admit that I have no interrogation training. As far as I know Clan used chemicals to get what we wanted out of people." Clara said calmly.

"Well, both of you are going to have to wait til Doc Winters takes a look. Did our best to take her peaceful but these damn Remnants are zealots on a-whole-nother level. Had to break her arm to get her to comply."

"You broke a teenager's arm?" Naomi asked, not hiding her shock and horror.

"Wasn't exactly my first choice, Commander, but she came at me with a knife." Mustang said back.

"Copy that, Mustang. Pull out. Should I send out "Honeybee"?" Naomi asked with a sigh. Clara could almost imagine the face she must be making.

"Negative. She's not that bad. Just have Doc Winter's waiting." Mustang said as another burst of small arms fire echoed across the comm. line.

"Will do." Naomi said before switching back to the mech forces main frequency. "Carlo, the Flamehearts have a captive and are pulling out now. Hold the line for a bout two minutes then make your way back to the staging area."

"Roger that, Commander. Typhoon, we've pretty much got this now. Why don't y'all head back home. And Sergeant?" Carlo said, his _Warhammer_ thundering in a mechanical berserker rage once more.

"Yes, Colonel?" Clara asked, maintaining fire on the enemy as she and her lance mates began to move in reverse to get to a safe distance.

"Good work again today. That _Marauder_ works really well for you. And…" There was a pause for a moment. "…I hope the Wolf heals up soon. You tell him that, alright?"

"Will do, Carlo. Thank you." Clara said, stifling a laugh. She kind of like the nickname Carlo had given Raylan.

" _'The Wolf'…it suits him."_ Clara thought as she and the rest of Panther retreated to the _Blackstone._ She smiled in spite of the stress she felt as they pulled into the dropship and placed their mechs into the proper places. Clara disembarked and immediately headed to the medbay.

Doc Winters sat in her chair, writing things down on her PDA as she looked over the machines connected to Raylan.

"Ah, hello again Clara. Wondered when you would be joining me again." Sara Winters said without looking up.

"How is he, Doc?" Clara asked, the smile fading as she looked at the infirmed body of Raylan Vickers, tubes, sensors and wires connected all across his body. He looked so weak and tired it broke Clara's heart.

"Very well, all things considered. The seizures are coming less frequently and less violently. Still a long way to go but I must say I'm fascinated at how fast his body is healing. You Clanners really have some of amazing physiology." Sara said, looking at the man Clara had known all her life in something like wonder.

"I suppose there are benefits to being grown in a tube." Clara said with a small chuckle as she walked closer and sat down next to the bed, resting her hand on Raylan's. "Hey, Cap. I'm back and in one piece. Good raid again, really showed the Remnant what they're dealing with. Oh, and Carlo told me to tell you he hopes you get well soon. I like his nickname for you, Wolf."

She chuckled quietly to herself but Doc Winters could see the pain on her face. She could only imagine it was like seeing a sibling laid up and that was something she was, unfortunately, intimately familiar with. Doc Winters also noticed, almost unbelieving, that as Clara spoke Raylan's eyes fluttered and moved rapidly, as if he could hear her clearly. She wondered what Raylan was dreaming about.

Clara stayed for a few moments, talking the whole while until Alexa stepped through the door.

"Sarge, Doc. Captain." She said, smiling at them all earnestly. Clara turned and looked at her, giving Alexa a weak smile. "Don't mean to interrupt, but I believe the Sergeant and I have a date with the showers and a trivid."

"Oh, right…sorry Alexa. I'll be there in a few minutes." Clara said, the exhaustion making an edge in her voice in spite of herself.

"I really must suggest you go now, Clara. Staying with him won't wake him up any sooner and if you keep pushing yourself, I'll pull you off combat duty." Doc Winters said calmly and Clara turned to her, a look of horror on her face. "You already are getting loose. I keep track of the battle on my console too, ya know. Better to understand what I'm looking at for casualties. And I watched you get distracted more than a few times on top of being more than a little on edge. So, go get some rest, relax or I'll take you off active duty until you do. Doctor's orders."

"You can't be serious…" Clara said in utter disbelief. "…you can't take me off duty just because I'm a little distracted."

"A little? Sergeant you ceased fire in the face of an overwhelming enemy force. You snapped at your lance mates over an imagined slight and your emotions are all over the place. Your beyond "a little distracted", girl. You're in full on exhaustion mode to the point its affecting your health and judgement."

Clara opened her mouth to speak but Doc Winters' cut her off with a raised hand. She looked right into Clara's eyes with steely resolve.

"No arguments, Clara. I don't care if you're a Clanner, a free birth or Gods Damned Kerensky coming back from the grave. I will not have you getting yourself hurt or anyone else hurt because you don't want to quit out of some misguided attempt to reap vengeance for Raylan. What the hell would he say if he was awake and saw you acting like this?"

"That I'm behaving foolishly and should act with better judgement to not jeopardize the unit." Clara admitted quietly, doing her best to imitate Raylan's mannerisms.

"Exactly. So you take the night off. Hell, I'd say even take tomorrow off. Alexa, can I trust you to make sure she does exactly that?" Doc Winters asked, turning her gaze to Alexa, who stood next to Clara, a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Of course, Doc. No problem." Alexa replied and Doc Winters nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my medbay. I have to prepare for our new 'guest'." Sara said and Alexa walked with Clara out into the hall.

"Have I really been that bad?" Clara asked, the fire gone from her once more and Alexa gave her a sad smile.

"Hon, you haven't slept in three days. We've run at least five sorties since then and you've been trying to keep yourself going on nothing but anger and aggression." Alexa said, doing her best to comfort Clara.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Alexa. That wasn't fair. I just…well, I…" Clara started but she couldn't get the words out.

"Its alright, Clara. I understand. Come on, I think we both can use a shower." Alexa said and led the woman through the _Blackstone_. They sat in the shower silently for a while, Alexa washing herself and Clara just allowing the water to cascade over her. "Clara, I asked Raylan but I'm curious to hear your side. What is he to you?"

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, shocked suddenly by Alexa's boldness. "Well, we're sibkin. He's the closest thing I have to family. There was a woman…a warrior that acted almost like a mother to me when I was still a pup but I never discovered why. Like I said earlier, Raylan treated me kindly. Honestly, he was my only friend."

"Sure, that's more or less what he said too, but what do you think? In a perfect world, without all the Clan formality and such, what would you want?" Alexa asked and Clara blushed deeply.

"I don't think it matters, really. I'm sure you have heard something about coupling?" Clara asked, turning and looking the woman over.

"Sure. Raylan mentioned the Clanners view sex as a casual thing, but don't let the emotions we freebirths generally associate with it interfere. Some type of view that its a weakness." Alexa said and Clara nodded.

"More or less, yea. To be blunt, I've coupled a few times in my life and a number of our sibkin, including myself, expressed a desire to do so with Raylan but he was never interested. The only thing that drives Raylan is combat; the thrill, the sound, the feeling." Clara said, turning away in embarrassment.

"So, what, he's like the ultimate warrior or something? He also mentioned never feeling a desire to 'couple' when I asked him about this stuff but I guess part of me just didn't believe him." Alexa asked and Clara shook her head.

"Raylan is by no means anything so superficial as the 'ultimate warrior'. Raylan lives for the pack. He has no desire for position, title, reward or pleasure. He only wants to see the unit, the collective bettered through his actions. I suppose that's what made him so appealing to commanders and individuals. He offered unwavering security. I guess that's why I always wanted him nearby."

"So, he's a protector? Like a guardian?" Alexa asked and Clara nodded with a smile.

"Raylan would stand up to any challenge or opponent for what he believed in or his compatriots. I've seen him throw himself into unwinnable situations just to buy time for an injured teammate to get out."

"Some would call that foolish heroism." Alexa said but smiled "But, I've seen him do it and I can see why it would inspire anyone else around."

"Pretty much. In all honesty, it always made me feel kinda guilty. I had quite the temper when I was younger. It flares up every now and again but its more or less gone away in recent years. I could get very violent and brutal during combat and Trials. In all honesty, I still don't really think about the amount of damage I inflict." Clara chuckled "They used to call me 'Ravager', though rarely to my face."

"Do you ever regret it? Heaven knows I've done some pretty nasty shit in my time but I never earned a nickname from it." Alexa asked, looking at Clara carefully.

"Not really. Like I said earlier, I was kind of a rare case in Clan society and a lot of people in my second sibkin weren't pleased about it. It kind of paid to have the reputation at points." Clara said and Alexa nodded.

"Makes sense to me. Look, I won't pretend I understand, but maybe once he wakes up, you should tell him all this yourself. Getting it off your chest could only do you some good. I mean, its your choice but just a suggestion." Alexa said with a shrug.

"I don't know if that would be a great idea. It could make things awkward between he and I." Clara said, sighing in resignation.

"Its only awkward if you make it awkward, Clara. The man's damn near a machine, I feel like you put it all out there in a calm, matter of fact way and he'll, at worst, listen and not react." Alexa said with a laugh. "Honestly, I don't think anything gets a rise out of Raylan except piloting."

"Well, if that isn't the truest statement I've ever heard…" Clara said, laughing now. Alexa laughed too and the pair toweled off, slipping into comfortable casual wear before heading to the lounge and commandeering the large viewing screen.

The pair sat watching a number of shows, mostly old action shows about buddy cops. Alexa made conversation for a bit but when she didn't get a response, she turned and found Clara slumped over against the arm of the lounge seat, deep asleep. With a smile, Alexa retrieved a blanket and pillow, slipping the pillow underneath Clara's head without waking her and covering her with the blanket. She sat for awhile longer, watching the trids herself before she to fell asleep, leaving the lights to dim when Colonel Kain stumbled upon the scene with a chuckle.

Clara woke up with a start late the next morning finding Alexa still passed out on the opposite side of the couch. She rolled to her feet as quietly as she could and stretched out before heading back to her own room and getting dressed in her Cavalry BDU's. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment and put her face into a grim façade, knowing she was going to stare at one of the Remnants in the flesh today.

It didn't take long for her to run into Naomi who greeted her with a small smile and a sigh.

"So, you ready for this Clara? You look better today." She asked and Clara nodded.

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Clara said and Naomi held out a pistol to her.

"This is loaded with blanks. We don't really have the time to try and ease info out of her, so we'll do it the quick and dirty way if need be." Naomi said coldly and Clara simply nodded, cocking the action back and placing the weapon in her holster.

Clara followed Naomi to the _Blackstone_ 's holding cell. Naomi motioned for Clara to grab the girl. Clara did so roughly without hesitation. The Star Remnant prisoner let out a little cry as Clara grabbed the broken arm and pushed her to her feet.

"Morning. My associate and I have a few questions for you and we're short on time. Now I'm going to give you an opportunity to do this with as little pain as possible." Naomi said as Clara shoved the girl into a chair in the stark white interrogation chamber. "So, where does your unit get its funding from? You can't tell me your independents. Some of the chassis you pilot are top of the line, brand new."

The girl was silent and Naomi shot Clara a look. Clara nodded slightly, and pulled the handgun, setting it on the table in front of the girl. Clara remained the silent predator and the girl glared at her.

"Like I said, we don't have much time. Now, my associates that extracted you from that lovely hole in the ground already lessened your numbers significantly. We could just as easily kill you and use your corpse for any fingerprint locks you might have in there." Naomi said, her manner coldly matter of fact.

"If that's what you think…" said the teenager finally "…then you don't know anything, scum."

"Oh?" Naomi asked in feigned surprise. "Last I checked we killed a number of your guards and other personnel. You clearly are funded for such a large operation. By who?'

"You didn't even manage to hit the main complex, fool. Just an outlier." The girl said with a derisive laugh.

"Well now, good info but not what I asked. Clara." Naomi said, motioning for Clara to begin.

Clara didn't grab the firearm, instead delivering a massive kick to the teenagers arm, caving the plaster cast in and snapping the bones once more. The girl went to cry but Clara grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the metal desk in front of her before yanking her back into a sitting position. Blood bubbled from the teenager broken nose and shattered teeth. Clara had decided, given her role as "bad cop" to release all her pent up anger and resentment about what these people had done to Raylan. Now, the "Ravager" persona was resurfacing and even Naomi looked shocked for a moment.

Clara slammed her open palms into the table, making the teenager jump in expectation for another attack.

"We want who's funding you, girl. We want it now. I can make you suffer beyond anything you could possibly imagine. I am Clara of Clan Wolf and I will tear the flesh from your bones if that is what it takes. Do you understand me?"

The girl nodded meekly, suddenly compliant under the very real threat Clara presented. Naomi took a moment and composed herself, hiding it behind the appearance of letting the girl take a breather from Clara's withering onslaught.

"So, are you ready to explain yourself?" Naomi asked, leaning forward. "The money. Where. Does. It. Come. From."

"We sell the tech in those old bases to the houses. We strip the main components out and sell the shell and they pay top dollar for it. Some of it comes from another source but I don't know what that is." She looked up at Clara, terrified. "I swear. Its way above my position."

"Hmmm, Interesting. We had assumed you were hoarding the technology for yourselves. So, what are you, some type of religious order? An offshoot from a different organization?" Naomi asked and the girl tried to put on a brave face, maintaining her silence even through the obvious pain. Naomi hesitated, but gave Clara the signal again.

Clara grabbed the girl's chair and slammed it backwards, letting her head snap against the steel floor. She positioned herself so her knee rested on the girl's windpipe and Clara pressed with her full weight. The girl struggled, slapping her good hand against the limb ineffectually as her mind began to go blank.

Clara held until the girl had passed out then stood and brought her heel down into her ribs followed by a short, sharp kick to the same area. The prisoner wheezed and shot up into a sitting position as the pain overwhelmed her. Clara pushed the chair back up with ease and the girl slumped forward before Clara caught her under the chin and forced her back up.

"We believe we are the last true protectors of the Star League. We alone should hold their holy relics and tech. You heathens would only defile it by trying to incorporate it into your damned battlemechs. And you _clans_ are nothing but bloodthirsty barbarians with unfiltered blood lust."

She spit a wad of bloody phlegm at Clara who dodged it easily before snapping the girl's head back with a swift punch to the nose.

"Sounds like ComStar then. Not that I would be surprised, with everything they pulled during the Invasion." Naomi said but the girl laughed derisively once more.

"ComStar are nothing more than illegitimate pretenders grasping like children at something they can't possibly understand."

"Well, that is interesting information. We had assumed you _were_ just ComStar nuts. Thanks for telling us otherwise." Naomi said, smiling cruelly as she noted it in her PDA. "Well, one last question, and this one's important."

The girl had clammed up once more after realizing her mistake in going on a self-righteous sermon about ComStar. Clara didn't wait for a signal this time, bringing her boot crashing into the girl's knee cap, snapping the joint at an unnatural angle. She began to cry out but found Clara's finger wrapped around her jaw inside her mouth over her shattered teeth. Clara began to pull downwards, the pressure increasing until it became unbearable and the girl gave a signal to stop.

"Anything…anything you need…just keep your attack dog at bay…" The girl stammered, looking at Clara in terror.

"Good. Now, if that wasn't your main base, were is it?" Clara asked.

"The mountains, hidden within the largest. An ancient volcanic caldera." She smiled, as menacingly as she could, at them. "You'll never make it. Our main force is there and they'll tear you apart."

"Good to know…" Clara muttered, snatching the pistol, sliding the magazine of blanks out and replacing a live magazine in a fluid motion before turning the weapon and firing. Blood and gore erupted across the stark white walls as the girl's body went limp and fell backwards. Naomi let out a sharp gasp before grabbing Clara's arm and yanking her attention back.

"What the hell was that!?" Naomi shouted as Clara placed the pistol back into its holster. Clara looked at her commanders face flatly, the lack of emotion almost more terrifying than if she had been furious.

"She was a liability. We have no idea what type of training these people go through. If she had broken out we could have had a full on crisis on our hands. Do you want to try and explain to Colonel Kain why a saboteur got free and wreaked havoc on her ship?" Clara stated matter of factly.

"There are laws against this, Clara. We can't just summarily execute prisoners like this!" Naomi shouted, actually pushing Clara back a few steps.

"I do not care about the laws _you_ have against it. She was a threat, even with her broken bones." Clara shot back before taking a breath. "Besides, the kick I gave her broke a number of ribs. Doc Winters would've had her work cut out for her. I do not really feel the expenditure of our medical supplies on these bastards is necessary."

"Look, I know you and Raylan are kind of the experts against the Star Remnants but I'm still going to have to report this to Colonel Kain and I doubt she's going to be happy." Naomi stated, a look caught between fear and resignation on her face.

Colonel Kain wasn't happy. She was damn near irate as Clara stood rigidly at parade rest in front of her.

"You had no authority to act as executioner, Sergeant. You may well have jeopardized the unit's position in this operation. Lieutenant Colonel Ramsey wanted that girl transferred to his custody. Davion might have its problems, but they could've gotten a helluva lot more out of her than we could." Cassie said, sitting forward in her desk.

"Colonel, when Raylan and I captured a Remnant individual on Misery's End, they escaped custody and managed to place a Sphere wide bounty on Raylan's head, not to mention killing and injuring a number of support personnel. Had this woman gotten free on the _Blackstone_ , she could've sabotaged any number of systems and hurt numerous people." Clara reported, still cold.

"So, you're claiming this was for the unit's benefit then?" Cassie asked and Clara nodded. Cassie sighed and looked at Naomi. "Leave us, and shut the door on your way out."

"Yes ma'am." Naomi said, shooting a knowing, worried look at Clara who remained unmoved. The door hissed open and shut with a click. Cassie stood up and circled around the desk, sitting on its edge with her arms folded across her chest.

"Look, Clara, you put me in a real bind here. We can cover up the death, shit happens in captivity but I can't let this keep going." Cassie said calmly.

"What?" Clara asked, tightening her gaze in cautious alert.

"Your behavior. Ever since Raylan got hurt, you've been damn near out of control. I put you on raiding duty not only because your lance was a man down but because I knew you'd need an outlet. Unfortunately for all of us you seem to a well untapped." Cassie said, glaring her employee down.

"I don't understand what you mean." Clara said, although she had something of a clue.

"I've red Doc Winters' reports, Clara. Your stress levels are so high you should be in cardiac arrest. Your performance in field is sporadic, at best, and teamwork is on the verge of leaving your vocabulary. To be blunt, Clara, you've become a liability." Cassie state, ticking off the points on her fingers. "Now, before you start, I understand your connection with Raylan. I understand the feelings you get watching a sibling lay in intensive care and not knowing if they're going to live or die. The difference being, this is my company. My unit. If I want to act like a mental case, I have the luxury of doing that."

"And I don't?" Clara asked, probably harsher than she should have. Cassie seemed to ignore it however.

"No, you don't. Not when you're in a mech. Not when you're representing this unit in interrogation, public appearances or anything else that I command you to do. If you need to grieve, that's your business and you're free to do so in private. And that's good, because as of now you're off active duty. You're unfit for duty and until I say otherwise, your mech is on lockdown. Is that clear, Clara?"

"Yes ma'am." Clara said quietly, staring straight ahead.

"Furthermore, in spite of the _incident_ that happened this morning, you won't be placed on trial. That's my prerogative but I can't let that behavior go unpunished. However, given your performance during the first mission here on Banshee, I've decided to place you under probation. Step out of line once more and I will demote you, for starters. Is that clear?" The Colonel continued. Clara felt her eye twitch and felt rage welling up.

"Yes ma'am…" Clara hissed through gritted teeth. Cassie nodded, heedless of Clara's growing fury.

"Good. Then get out of my sight. I expect better from my men and I expect even more from you and Raylan, given your _pedigree_. Don't let this shit happen again." Cassie said, spinning back behind her desk. Clara gave a brisk salute and exited the office, white knuckled and indignant.

She stalked back to her bunk room, letting the door slide closed behind her before swirling around and slammed her fist into the steel bulkhead with a furious scream.

Clara couldn't explain why she was so angry in the moment, her mind white hot and blank from rage. She had felt this only once before, during her first trial when it became clear her proctors had no intention of fighting fair. She slammed herself onto the edge of her bed, holding her face in her hands as hot, angry tears rolled from her eyes.

" _Pull yourself together. What the hell would Raylan think if he saw you like this?"_ Clara thought, looking up at her own reflection in the small mirror above the sink. " _He'd probably tell me I was acting foolish and that I needed to hold myself to a higher standard. Damned ice cube that he is."_

This train of thought continued and Clara kept beating herself up over the mistakes she had made. She had hoped that this unit would be a new start for her. In the Clan, Clara had been the outsider even so much as most of her codex remained hidden to her. She knew one of her ancestors had been a Connors, one of the Widowmaker bloodnames, but who held it and when was a mystery.

Clara let out a sigh of resignation and decided she would dedicate some of her time while she was grounded to learning just where she came from even if it meant contacting the Wolves-in-Exile. She flopped backwards into the bed and stared at the ceiling as the thought passed through her mind. Maybe discovering just where she came from would give her some peace of mind she clearly and desperately needed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Aboard Dropship _Blackstone_

Planet Banshee

February 28th, 3059

1045 Hours

Raylan looked at his reflection in the mirror with a grimace. The beard growth was itchy and unkempt, his hair wild and the scar from the surgery inflamed. He ran a finger along it feeling the twinge of pain as he did so. Behind him, at least in the reflection, sat the wolf staring at him with its glistening emerald eyes. They expressed an emotion or drive that Raylan couldn't vocalize but he felt it in his soul, as if the wolf was piercing his very being.

Doc Winters had explained everything that happened in more depth, not omitting the parts she worried may have been too stressful given Raylan's condition. Clara was taken off active duty for no more than a week and a half before Cassie placed her back on, although under careful supervision and still on probation. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed in her behavior, but at the same time he had done more than his share of questionable things throughout his career.

He turned to face the wolf, finding his room empty as he always did when he tried to view the phantom and returned to his reflection with a sigh. The hallucinations were coming less and less frequently and Doc Winters expected them to vanish within a few days. Raylan filled a glass with water and swallowed a pair of the pills he had been prescribed, chasing them with the liquid.

Doc Winters had kept nearly everyone at bay the first day after he woke up, although she admitted Clara for everyone's good. Raylan remembered how the woman had broken down sobbing when she saw him, nearly collapsing when she wrapped her arms around him.

Now it was time for him to see Colonel Kain and find out whatever her surprise was. He smoothed his dress uniform down and turned briskly as he made his way to the Colonel's office. Raylan knocked, entered and stood at rigid attention, displaying none of the weariness or weakness his body felt.

"Glad to see you're up and moving again, Vickers." Cassie said with a warm smile. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Doc Winters gave me the run down, Colonel. I'd like to apologize for Clara's behavior and my infirmity. It will not happen again." Raylan said, coolly and matter of factly. Cassie shook her head.

"Clara has already been dealt with, she understands the consequences I hope. She and I have come to an agreement. As for you, well, don't worry yourself over getting hurt. It happens in our line of work. Just don't make a habit of it." Cassie replied with a chuckle.

"Sounds just like what Doc said." Raylan said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Not surprising. For god's sake, Raylan, at ease. Take a seat, would ya? You're making me nervous." Cassie said, motioning to one of the chairs in front of her. Raylan sighed and took a seat eagerly, "In any case, I'm glad Doc went over a lot of what has been happening. Saves me time. Did she mention Clara's been making inquiries about her 'codex' or whatever it is you Clanners call your ancestry?"

"No she didn't mention that. That sounds very unlike Clara. I guess it probably does her some good to have her mind occupied by something else. No clue why she would go through the trouble, it will just lead back to our sibko." Raylan said, almost absent mindedly.

"Well, it's her business and it has kept her out of trouble so far. Look you're not here so I can brow beat Clara. We both know she was out of line and more than a little beyond control, but it happened and we move on." Cassie said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Raylan you do exceptional work in the cockpit and have been an asset to this unit since you came aboard. I reward my people for that type of thing. Call the drop on Banshee a trial if you want, but I'm making you a Major. Your pay will reflect that as well."

"Thank you, Colonel." Raylan said, only slightly proudly.

"Well, don't thank me Raylan. It comes with more than its share of added responsibility. Up 'til now, its basically just been me running the battlemech side of things. Now, that's your job. Speaking of which, we need to talk about your _Cauldron Born_. That thing was torn up beyond belief. We've patched the armor but the weapons loadout is going to need reworking. That Ultra Autocannon isn't getting replaced."

"I already have a plan for that. Doc Winters says I'm still off active duty until at least the medication she gave me is gone." Raylan reported to which Cassie nodded.

"She did tell me that. Any timeline for that?" Cassie asked and Raylan shrugged.

"A week, maybe two." Raylan said, optimistically. "Until then, I'll work with the techs on refitting _Ghira_."

"Better idea, Raylan. We have a major operation coming down the pipes from the information Naomi and Clara…extracted from the Star Remnant prisoner. We're going to be going in full force with Carlo's unit and hitting the main Remnant base. Flamehearts are going to go in under the cover of the mech battle so Right now Naomi and Carlo's commander will have their hands full. I want you to take position at the command center on the _Blackstone_ and direct Panther lance from there. Think you can handle it?"

"I've never had experience as a mech commander, Colonel. I'm afraid I may not be qualified for the position." Raylan said bluntly. Cassie waved the concern aside.

"You'll have real time satellite coverage of the area and view from inside each mech. I know its not what you're used to but I need to you to give it your best shot." Cassie said, folding her hands on her desk.

"I'll do my best, Colonel." Raylan said, realizing there was no point in arguing with the woman. "I guess the mission parameter's changed since my nap started then."

"You could say that. Still scorched earth, but a lot less sabotage and a lot more seek and destroy." Cassie said with a sigh. "Hopefully our pay and salvage reflect that change."

"Still feels strange to think of operations like that but I suppose we have to hope for more." Raylan stated, nodding to himself. "Did we learn anything useful from the prisoner other than were the main base on Banshee was?"

"Other than they're a much larger unit than we gave them credit for and are being funded externally, not really." Cassie said with a shrug of resignation. "In any case, I get the feeling information on our friends is going to be very hard to come by."

"I can see that." Raylan said with a sigh. "Look, Colonel, I've been doing some thinking about this. If the threat is as vast and massive as reported, I will willingly remove myself from the unit. I do not wish to put you in jeopardy."

"Raylan, I knew what I was getting into when I accepted you on board. You're going to stay on with me 'til I say otherwise, or we're both dead. Or you find a lead to track down. Is that clear, Major?" Cassie said and Raylan nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to get in with Naomi and the Wild Angel's tactical officer. You'll need to coordinate if we're going to pull this off. You're going to be in command of Panther, so I don't expect you'll have much trouble."

"Roger, Colonel. I'll make sure Panther is hitting just where it needs to."

"Good, now go on and get to it. I've got work to do." Cassie said and shot him a smile. "And, I know I already said it, but its damn good to see you up and moving again."

Raylan walked through the hall to Naomi's office, which doubled as the communications hub absentmindedly running his fingers across the scar on his head. The door opened with a hiss and Naomi turned in her chair.

"Good to see you, Raylan. Gotta say wasn't expecting it for some time yet." See said with a warm smile.

"I have been hearing that a lot today." Raylan said, smiling slightly.

"See you're back to Clanner speech patterns. Knock to the head must've done a number, huh?" Naomi said with a laugh as Raylan looked embarrassed. "No matter. I'm guessing the Colonel placed you on mech command duty for Panther Lance then?"

"It would seem that is the Colonel's plan." Raylan replied as Naomi motioned for him to take a seat in the room with her. He did so as she looked over the screens and controls.

"So, any experience with this sort of thing previously?" Naomi asked to which Raylan shook his head. "Didn't think so. Well, comparably I've always felt like learning to pilot a mech was much harder."

"Have you piloted a 'mech before?" Raylan asked with a snicker, only to cut it short when Naomi stared at him.

"Yes. For three years with the DCMS. Now then, where to begin…"

It took over 4 hours but Raylan eventually got a basic grip of the set-up and controls. He wasn't pleased with this but Naomi assured him it took her three or four operations to get it all under control.

"If it makes you feel any better, Panther is scheduled to go out on a patrol later today. You could always direct them personally while I supervise." Naomi offered and Raylan agreed with a shrug.

… **..**

Clara marched her captured _Marauder_ out onto the sandbox of Banshee, Alexis and Jason close behind her. Alexis had returned to her _Catapult_ earlier that day after its repairs were finished meaning she was the only person with any semblance of close quarters fighting ability.

"Alright Panther, standard patrol route around the LZ. Not expecting much trouble, but this place is full of surprises." Clara called out, having become used to controlling the lance by herself. This wasn't anyone's fault, of course. Naomi was occupied with Tiger Lance and the rest of the Cavalry's operation on the planet.

"Panther Lance, this is Command." The voice rang loud and clear in Clara's ears and her heart skipped a beat. "I am adjusting your route. Follow this path to NAV Alpha."

"Raylan!?' Alexis and Clara shouted in unison.

"I do not know who else it would be. Know follow the route, I am monitoring your progress from here."

"Didn't think Doc Winters would let you back on duty so soon, Captain." Jason said, almost a pleased tone in his voice.

"She is not. That is why I am running the mech commander role on board the _Blackstone_ while Naomi is in 'Warhorse'. And it is Major now, Jason." Raylan said with a small chuckle.

"Ohh big man got a promotion." Alexis said laughing as the three mechwarriors altered their courses. "So, you in charge of the lance from a nice comfy chair back home for a while then?"

"I would not call it 'comfy', but for now I am on the _Blackstone_." He paused when he saw Jason flip off the air in front of him. "And I saw that, Jason. Nice try though."

"Eagle eyed as ever, Major." Jason said with a laugh. "So, any idea what we're going to be walking into here?"

"Probably nothing. That's why Naomi is sitting with me on this one. Making sure I have a handle on the controls before the main assault. Wouldn't want to put you all in a bad position." Raylan said, chuckling slightly.

"Good point." Jason said with a slight grimace.

"So…you won't be coming with us, Raylan?" Clara asked, obviously down from the news Raylan was probably still out of action.

"Not this time. Doc doesn't want me strapping a neurohelmet on yet. She's worried the feedback could cause undo damage and might make the 'mech unstable." Raylan reported. Clara remained silent.

"Well, it's good to have you here anyway, Major." Alexis said, breaking the quiet. "We're glad to have you watching out for us."

"I would be much happier to be back out there with you all, but if Doc says it could make things worse I would rather not risk it." Raylan said. "I have to say, I am going a little stir crazy sitting around the dropship."

"I can imagine. Can only watch so many trids, huh Raylan?" Jason said with a chuckle.

"Something like that. Mostly because the library here is awful. I swear if I have to watch one more stupid action scene where they throw bullets at each other like candy I will pull my eyes out." Raylan said getting a laugh from everyone in his lance.

"Aww, what's the matter? Don't like watching hyper masculine heroes with rippling muscles spouting one liners and taking on armies?" Alexa asked, still chuckling.

"Besides being unrealistic, it also gives me an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. If people like these heroes existed, I am fairly certain we would all be out of a job." Raylan said and the comm. link roared with laughter.

The lance marched through their patrol route, Clara in front with Alexa and Jason flanking her on either side. Her sensors chirped to life as a sensor contact appeared much closer than she expected.

"Uh, Command. We've got friends here. Three light chassis so probably a recon lance." Clara reported and there was a moment pause.

"Roger, move them up and let's see what we have. Apologies, there is a lot to keep track of on these things." Raylan said and they could hear Naomi chuckle on the other end.

Clara pushed her _Marauder_ forward, keeping an eye on her sensors as their quarry took notice of them and began to push away.

"Raylan, they're taking off. I don't think any of us are fast enough to catch up." Clara said as the three kept pushing their mechs forward.

"Can you get a lock on them? Lex and Jason should be able to rain down on at least one of them." Raylan suggested but Clara shook her head, knowing she was beyond the targeting systems effective range.

"They're already gone, sorry Raylan." Clara reported

"No ones fault. Probably running an ECM. Just continue on the route we've set and come back home. These patrols are more gravy than anything. Just to keep them out of the area." Raylan said.

"We figured, Major, but it beats sitting on the _Blackstone_." Alexa said

"I will not argue with you there." Raylan replied.

The rest of the patrol went on uneventfully for the most part. There were a number of other sensor traces but nothing that ever materialized like the first three. Raylan did his best to keep up with all the info, but was quickly becoming over whelmed, something that amused Clara immensely. She had never seen the man get flustered but at just past the half way point of the patrol, Naomi took over as commander once more.

"So, the good major isn't great at literally everything." Jason said with a chuckle "Never thought I'd see the day."

"No kidding…" Clara muttered, biting her lip. Things began to fall into place in her mind, or seemingly fell into place. She decided then and there she would talk to Doc Winters.

Panther lance began the return trek to the _Blackstone_ and the chatter retained its cheery atmosphere. Even Clara felt the clouds moving from her mind and joined in.

Then, once more, Clara's sensors registered another trace. She followed it the whole time, waiting for it to disappear as they had before but this one stayed up.

"Command, I have enemy contact. One light chassis moving fast towards the red line around the _Blackstone_." Clara reported as she began to alter course in an attempt to cut them off.

"Roger, they just appeared on our radar." Naomi said calmly. "Move in on them and eliminate them. I'm not sure why they're so dedicated today."

"Copy that, Naomi. Panther is moving now." Clara said as she and the rest of the lance began to speed up. "Raylan still hangin' around?"

"Just standing here. Looks bored as hell." Naomi said with a chuckle.

Clara brought her weapons to bare on the first enemy, a _Raven_ which explained the ghost signatures from earlier. The _Marauder_ 's massive weapon pods glowed with energy as the lasers cut armor away from the bird-like mech.

You could practically feel the tension and panic set in in the light mech pilots as they broke formation and began to attempt to out flank Panther Lance. The _Raven_ and its compatriots certainly had the speed to do it, but the _Raven_ would never know as Jason and Alexa's missiles swarmed over it. The warheads blew armor away, driving the 'mech to the ground as the _Raven_ was torn apart by the barrage.

"Jason, get on that _Commando!_ Alexa, you and I will take the _Kabuto_. Its gotta get up close and personal to hurt us but that thing can move!" Clara shouted as she brought the targeting reticule back over the quick moving battlemech.

The pilot was quick on their feet and dodged a number of the shots they attempted to place on the mech, closing the gap between themselves and Alexa. The pilot most have viewed the destruction Jason and Alexa had delivered to the _Raven_ , possibly the leader of the group.

Once more, Clara was struck by how well connected the Star Remnant was, seeing as the _Kabuto_ was a brand new design based off the _Hitman_. She thought about that, if only for an instant, as the _Kabuto_ began to hammer Alexa's _Catapult_ with its twin Streak SRMs. Clara turned herself, tracking the rapid movement of the light mech.

"Alexa, I can't get a clear shot! Its trying to keep behind you!" Clara shouted, snarling at herself. "Jason, is that _Commando_ down yet?"

"Its almost dead. Looks like your friend had all the talent in this group!" Jason shouted back as his _Archer_ brought its lasers through the _Commando_ 's torso, the armor bubbling on the mech's back as the beams burnt though the chassis and melting the internal structure beyond.

The _Commando_ collapsed as its safety systems locked the mech down and leaving it destroyed. Jason turned and opened fire on the _Kabuto_ having a clear shot into its rear arc. The light battlemech, stumbled forward, ceasing the attack on Alexa.

"Thanks, Jason." Alexa said, moving further away to give herself further breathing room. Her _Catapult_ was savaged, large chunks of armor missing and black, acrid smoke billowing out of ugly holes in its body.

"No problem, Lexi. You alright?" Jason called out as he and Clara began to pincer the _Kabuto_ between them.

"Little shaken up. Couple more hits and my ammo storage would've gone up." Alexa said, a tremor in her voice.

"You're alright, Alexa. Jason and I will handle this. Head back to the _Blackstone_ and get your mech into repairs. We'll need you at 100% for the big raid." Clara said, firing her pulse lasers into the _Kabuto_ that spun and tried to move away. "This won't take long."

"I can still fight, Clara. No worries." Alexa protested as Jason and Clara both tore into the _Kabuto_ for one last time as the battlemech nearly fell in half.

"We've got it. Only two more points and we'll be on our way home anyway. If your mech is that close to critical, I'd rather have you home and safe." Clara said.

"I have to agree with the Sergeant, Alexa. We've already lost a lot on this damned planet and I'd rather not have someone go up in a fireball on a milk-run patrol." Naomi cut in. Alexa grumbled for a moment but acquiesced and turned to make the fastest route towards the _Blackstone_.

Jason and Clara stood over the fallen _Kabuto_ for a moment before turning and continuing on the patrol route.

"Guess its just the two of us." Jason said, chuckling slightly.

"Sure seems that way." Clara said as they marched their battlemechs through the billowing sand of Banshee.

"You think we're in over our heads here?" Jason asked after a few moments of silence.

"I couldn't say. I've never felt outgunned before but…" Clara started pausing to collect her thoughts. "…I do think that we weren't given proper intel and all of the units have suffered because of it. Why do you ask?"

"When I was younger, during the Invasion that is, I knew we as the Inner Sphere were out classed. I was too young to do much, but my older brother wasn't. His lance stood against your people and was cut down." Jason said, quietly. "He was the best fighter I ever saw and you Clanners walked over him like nothing more than a speedbump. It was when we got the notice of his death I knew how real the threat was."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Jason. I wasn't aware." Clara said, sighing. "If I was Raylan I'd say he died with honor and as a warrior, but that doesn't make it better."

"No, it wouldn't. I hope you understand why I've been so hostile towards you two. I know you probably had nothing to do with that battle, but well, you're the first Clanners I've ever met. I suppose I didn't want to admit you two could actually be decent people." Jason said.

"Have we?" Clara asked quietly, almost pleadingly. "Have we proved we were decent?"

"Yes." Jason said. "As much as part of me wants nothing more than to hate you and despise you for what the Clans did but…I can't. You've fought, Raylan's bled for us. He's been true to his word that he wouldn't do anything he wouldn't make us do."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jason. Truth be told, Raylan and I figured we'd always be antagonistic towards each other over something none of us had any control over." Clara said with audible relief.

"How are you and he so different? It's like he's made of ice, never wavering and always ready. For Kerensky's sake, when we dropped on this planet, he led us against overwhelming odds, took a massive head wound and barely even seemed shaken. You…" Jason said, pausing to try and think of the right words "…I've never met someone so full of energy and, if you don't mind me saying so, anger."

"Like polar opposites." Clara said, a small sad smile on her lips.

"Yea, that's a good way of putting it. He's cold, calculating and your hot, emotional. You both fight well but you seem to use your gut and he uses his mind." Jason said calmly.

"Didn't realize I was being psychoanalyzed. A lot of that going around the unit these days." Clara grumbled, irritated. "So, tell me, which do you prefer? The glacier or the wildfire?"

"If I'm honest, you Sarge. Raylan's fine and a good leader but I see a lot of me in you. I was so angry after my brother died and the first few years of my service were filled with stupid mistakes and angry outbursts." Jason said with a sigh. "Honestly, though, a lot of my commanders liked it. I was dangerous and a go getter. I wanted every chance to fight and they gave it to me."

"So I'm your favorite huh?" Clara said jokingly. Jason chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better, Sarge, sure. Never did answer my question." Jason said and Clara sighed.

"The answer won't satisfy you, Jason. I have no idea. I've been trying to look into my codex but its hard to do so far away from the Clan without raising any suspicions from our 'friends'." Clara stated. "I would love to tell you more, but I really don't know."

"Well, I hope you figure something out, if you think it'll help you." Jason said as they reached the next NAVpoint and turned to begin the return to the _Blackstone_.

"Thanks…" Clara said quietly, turning her thoughts back inwards and on her fears with Raylan.

…

Raylan waited in the mechbay as Alexa marched her badly savaged _Catapult_ into the _Blackstone_ and shut the unit down. She stepped off the scaffolding and Raylan could see she was shaking, badly. He walked up and but a hand on her shoulder, but Alexa just stared at the ground.

"Hey, you are fine, Lex. You are in one piece and your mech can be repaired." Raylan said softly, trying to look at her eyes. Alexa continued to avoid his gaze, her shoulders sagging heavily.

"That was the closest I've ever been to dying, Raylan. I was sitting on a stockpile of ammunition just waiting to blow. If Clara and Jason hadn't…" Alexa said, slumping to the ground.

"That is why they are there. We are a unit, a family. A pack. We will keep each other safe until the last moon rises and we catch the final dropship home." Raylan said, crouching down and placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Was that really the first time you've been that damaged?"

Alexa nodded and Raylan nodded to himself, guiding the woman to the locker room and out of sight of the techs in the mechbay. Sitting her down on the bench, Raylan sat across from her in silence, his eyes fixed on her until she looked up and met his gaze.

"I'm…I'm sorry Major. This must look so stupid to you. I mean you quite literally nearly died and here I am all shaken up over a close call…" Alexa stammered, looking away in shame.

"It is not a competition, Lex. A close call is a close call, regardless of the nature or severity." He leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee, bringing the woman's gaze back to him. "Look, I am not a therapist but if you need to talk…"

Alexa shook her head, turning away once more but Raylan held fast. Eventually, Alexa turned back to Raylan and he could she a mix of emotions in her eyes.

"I can't believe that you have never been in danger like that before. We are warriors, after all." Raylan said and there was silence. He sighed and leaned back. "Look, I understand. The first time I was hit hard, I was shaken up really bad. Luckily, Clan medtechs were leaps beyond you Sphereoids."

He fell silent for a moment, leaving a shit eating grin on his face until Alexa finally looked at him and laughed in spite of herself.

"You look like such a freak, Raylan." Alexa said, still chuckling in spite of her dour mood. "Like a wolf's smile."

"Well, that makes some sort of sense I suppose." Raylan said, still smiling. Alexa sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Fine, it's not the first time but it might as well be. I've never gotten that damaged in a mech. We always kept me far enough back there wasn't much risk of anything happening and _Catapult_ 's are pretty hardy units. I guess you already knew that, though." Alexa said. "You really wanna know?"

"I would not have asked you and dragged you in here if I did not." Raylan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Alexa sighed and took a breath but Raylan held up a hand before she could begin speaking. "I am not here to force a confession out of you, Lex. If you would rather not explain, then we'll leave it here. Just remember that if you let yourself get shaken up every time you get beaten, you will end up trapping yourself in a loop."

"I know that, Raylan. It just freaked me out. There are a lot of ways I can think of going but caught in a fireball of my own ammo isn't one of them." Alexa said, clearly upset again.

"I'm not suggesting you can't be freaked out. Hell, fear makes you sharper because it gives you focus. That look you had climbing out of your mech wasn't the look of just 'freaked out'. That was terror. And shock. Probably from the wound on your cheek."

"Wha-?" Alexa asked, reaching a hand up and feeling the warm blood on her face. Raylan reached over and grabbed her wrist as she tried to wipe the blood away. Raylan pulled cleaning supplies and a bandage out of his pockets.

"Naomi caught it on the vidfeed before you got back. Figured one of your panels blew and hit you with shrapnel." Raylan explained, cleaning the injury and bandaging it carefully. "There now. Come on, we ought to have you lay down for a bit. After a bit of sleep, you and I can do a lap around the _Blackstone_. Sound good?"

"Sure. I'd like that Major." Alexa said and Raylan nodded, helping her to her shaky feet and escorting her to her bunkroom.

About 15 minutes later, Clara and Jason arrived back, finding Raylan standing in the mechbay waiting for them. Clara raced over and wrapped her arms around her neck, practically toppling the man over. Jason walked up behind her and the men shook hands.

"Good to see you up and moving again, Raylan. It's been a nightmare with this one in charge." Jason said, laughing as he jabbed a thumb at Clara.

"So I've heard. Didn't think I'd ever hear you say you missed me, Wybjorn." Raylan said laughing.

"Don't push it, Major." Jason said with a chuckle as he headed off. Clara stood, staring at Raylan expectantly.

"Something on my face, Clara?" He asked finally and she blinked in surprise, not having realized she had been staring at the man for so long.

"You're not going to yell or reprimand me?" Clara asked sheepishly, averting her eyes completely.

"I had not planned on it, no. Why? Have you done something to deserve it?" Raylan asked and she faced him once more.

"Well, I figured the Colonel and Doc Winters would have told you what happened while you were asleep." Clara said, her body showing her unease.

"They did. They also told me you had already been punished. So that's the end of that." Raylan said, folding his arms across his chest. "I would like an explanation, however. Very unlike yourself, if I must say."

"I just…you had never gotten hurt like that and I was scared because you've always been there for me and here I am so far from what I'm used to. I couldn't imagine losing you." Clara said. "I wanted make them pay."

"Well, you did." Raylan said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head and grimacing slightly when he brushed the wound. "Still, seems odd considering how well you fit in here. Even without me being around, I feel like you'd be completely fine here."

"It wouldn't be the same, Raylan. Without you here, I feel like I'm just lost." Clara said and Raylan placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, don't worry. I'm with you until the end." Raylan said and Clara nodded.

A lot of the fears that had entered Clara's mind while she was in the field seemed to subside. Raylan was still recovering, clearly but he was definitely the same man from before his injury. She still wanted to ask Doc Winters a few questions, but it definitely wasn't as much of a priority as it had seemed.

"You're staring again, Clara." Raylan said and Clara shook it off once more.

"Sorry. No one expected to see you up and moving so quickly. You just seem kind of…different." Clara muttered.

"Well, I did have a bit if time to sleep and think. Still recovering." Raylan said calmly. "Don't think our carefully constructed mask is fully back in place yet."

"I guess that's fair. Just wanna make sure you're alright and not about to fall over dead on us." Clara said and Raylan laughed, motioning for her to follow him.

"I do not think you have to worry about that anytime soon. I appear to be made of tough stuff, or so Doc Winters says." Raylan said chuckling. He led Clara to the mess hall and sat down at one of the tables. Clara sat across from him. "I heard you're looking into your codex."

"I am." Clara stated flatly.

"Any particular reason why?" Raylan asked and Clara leaned back with a sigh despite there being no back on the bench seats of the mess hall.

"I don't know, Raylan. I don't really have a particular reason. I mean, it'll inevitably lead right back to the sibko and such. I guess I just wanna see who my ancestors are. Were I come from." Clara said, shrugging finally.

"Why?" Raylan asked, looking at Clara intensely.

"I just want to know, Raylan. You know where your ancestry is. You come from the Vickers line, you added your name to that line. I have no idea if I have anything like that in me. Am I a Ward? A Raddick?" Clara threw her hands up and then rested her chin on folded arms across the table.

"You're Clara. Clara of the Wolves." Raylan said and she shot him a glare and he shrugged. "Or Clara of the Cavalry, whatever makes you feel better. The point is, you are here. You are you and you are not tied to any lineage. You can carve your own."

"I don't need to carve my own! I just want to feel like I belong!" Clara shouted, shooting up. Raylan didn't react to the outburst, fixing his eyes on her coolly.

"Do you not feel like you belong here?" Raylan asked as Clara sat back down.

"I don't know. I feel more at home here than I ever did with the Clan, but I still feel like I'm missing something, if that makes sense." Clara said, gesticulating wildly. "Like I'm incomplete."

"And you think your codex will have some of the answers?" Raylan asked to which Clara simply nodded. Raylan sighed and nodded, both to her and himself. "Very well, then I will help you. If you need any help, just ask."

"No, Raylan. Not this time. I need to do this myself." Clara said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Raylan asked and Clara nodded. He sighed again and leaned forward. "Fine. I just hope you are prepared for whatever you might find."

"I'm sure I can handle it. It's all history anyway." Clara said

"You aren't acting like it's just history, Clara. This seems very important to you suddenly. What exactly brought this quest about?" Raylan asked.

"I guess when you were asleep I realized I put a lot of my identity into what we do. I suppose Clan culture never helped, since we are all supposed to do everything to benefit the Clan as a whole. Here, we're supposed to do things that benefit us, as individuals." Clara said, leaning forward again. "I guess we're both learning that, aren't we?"

"I suppose we are. It is not an easy process, and I'm sure it'll be just as frustrating for you as it has been for me but you have always been more adaptable." Raylan said. "Hell, everyone around here has been saying you took to this life like a fish to water."

"Sure doesn't feel that way." Clara grumbled and Raylan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, you're doing great. Maybe a bit hard on yourself, more than you need to be for sure, but you have really come into your own here. And you're much more effective in that _Marauder_ than you ever were in the _Mad Dog_ or the _Hellbringer_." Raylan assured her and she smiled widely.

"Thanks, Raylan." Clara laughed "When the hell did you become a psychologist?"

"Never really had any use for it back home. It was always a duty or a job, not personal." Raylan said before standing up. "Now come on, we have prep work to do before the big raid."

With that, the two Wolves stood and headed for the main briefing hall. Clara felt more positive and peaceful than she had in weeks but Raylan found himself troubled. Still, now wasn't the time to fall into self-doubt. They had an operation to plan and, if the reports were true, it would be the final push on Banshee one way or another.

(A/N: Phew, well this has taken a lot longer than I hoped it would. Figured I'd give everyone an update. First of all, thank you to everyone for the reviews, views and messages. It means a lot to see so many people reading and enjoying this. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for this taking so long and updates being inconsistent. Life has been very chaotic but, I just moved into a new place and hopefully will be able to buckle down and post new chapters faster. Thanks again!)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Dropship _Blackstone_

Main Mechbay

March 3rd, 3059

0345 Hours

Raylan stood in the mechbay as the door opened and the cold, desert air rushed in. His breath caught in his chest as the pressure equalized but he smiled in spite of it. This was the big day, after all. The last push on Banshee. The Colonel had shared the casualty numbers with him a few days prior and every unit involved in the operation on Banshee had suffered massive damage. The Cavalry alone was looking at massive repairs, if not for the contracts repair and refit clause, totaling in the multi-millions.

It was a bad situation, but the pay had increased and if they could take "the Citadel", as it had become known, it would be more than worth it. His only real regret was that he wouldn't be riding with the attacking force. His injury was healing, of course, but Doc Winters was still concerned that any blow to the area could cause catastrophic damage. Instead he had elected to work with the techs on repairing mechs and equipment.

"Hey Major!" Mustang called as she and her Flamehearts marched towards _Warhorse_ in full combat gear. They had been damaged and injured through a number of raids on smaller complexes but were probably the best off of all the Cavalry's units. "Guess you're still sitting this one out. Like the grease monkey look, by the way."

"Very funny, Mustang." Raylan said and she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Almost makes me wish I had some infantry training. Maybe Doc would let me play with you guys."

"Doubt that. If Doc Winters had her way, you'd be strapped to a bed until that scar of yours heals." Mustang said with a chuckle. "Just keep an eye out, huh Wolfie? I got a weird feeling something is gonna come up while we're away and I'd like to have a ride off this hellhole once all's said and done."

"Yea yea, I got it. Good hunting out there." Raylan said with a wave as he turned back to the lift controls and brought it up to his mechs open knee actuator. He had taken a lot of time to read the manuals and readouts before even considering taking direct action. Even still, he was asking a lot of questions he was sure the actual techs found either ridiculous or hilarious.

One thing was for sure, he would rather do this than try and operate the mech commander seat again. After the disaster that was the trial run with Naomi, he had decided it would be better for everyone to leave that to the professionals. He couldn't operate outside of the cockpit, without looking the threat directly in the face he had no idea what to do tactically.

"Raylan, you'll need this wrench for those. Here." One of the techs said, handing him a large socket wrench.

"Thank you." Raylan said, taking the tool and beginning to remove the panel. "I hope I'm not being more of a detriment than an aid."

"Not at all! You're a little slow and obviously need some guidance, but if we could get more of you mech jocks to help out with repairs like this, we could perform much better field repairs. Chief's been saying that for years." The tech said with a smile, patting Raylan on the shoulder.

"Makes sense to me." Raylan said, pulling the panel off and handing it to the man. "This is much different from back in the Clan. If they saw me working on the inside of a knee actuator, they'd think it was some kind of punishment."

"No kidding? I would've thought…well I guess I don't know what I would've thought." The tech said, handing Raylan some type of electronic device that he inserted into the joint proper.

"Social standings were much…stricter in the Clan. You and I would never have interacted outside of me giving you orders." Raylan said with a small chuckle. "Honestly, after being with the Cavalry for awhile, it's dawning on me that system was probably more flawed than anyone realized."

The pair checked their work and then resealed the joint, Raylan climbing out so they could seal the structure completely. Down below, on the mechbay floor, more and more activity was happening as the other members of the Cavalry suited up and got ready. Mustang's Flamehearts were always the first to arrive, often sitting in the VTOL for more than 30 minutes before an operation.

"Raylan!" He heard Clara shout up at him as she waved. Raylan lowered the lift and smiled, embracing his sibkin as she stood ready to mount up and move on the Citadel. "Man, I wish you were coming with us. This isn't going to be the same without you."

"Believe me, I would rather be sitting in a cockpit but Doc Winters would kill me if I did that, even before the neuroshock had a chance to." Raylan said with a chuckle. Clara had a look that was a combination of both apprehension and excitement. "Don't look so worried, Clara. You've been doing a great job as lance leader in my absence. I have total faith you'll get the job done."

"Thanks, Raylan. It's just daunting, ya know? This is for sure the last operation on planet. Do or die." Clara said shaking her head. Didn't think we'd be here to see it all the way though to be honest."

"What? You don't think the Cavalry can survive a few zealots on a Kerensky forsaken dustbowl?" Raylan said with a chuckle and Clara smiled at him.

"I know we can, but I figured our 'handler' for the op would pull us out at the first sign of trouble." Clara said, referencing Lieutenant Colonel Ramsey. "Guess it just feels nice to be trusted."

"No kidding. I have to imagine it is not usually like this. From what some of the people where saying, normally mercenary commands are placed on a tight leash." Raylan said, checking the time. "Well, you had best get your final prep started. Good hunting, Clara."

"See you on the other side." Clara said as she jogged to her _Marauder_ and climbed the scaffolding. Raylan smiled and turned back to the techs, putting earbuds in so he could monitor the battle frequencies even while he was stuck on the _Blackstone_.

… **.**

Clara sat in the command couch of the _Marauder_ and stretched, cracking her knuckles and neck. She began the start up sequence and watched as the HUD flickered to life in front of her. She twisted the command sticks and watched the weapon pods follow the motion. She smiled in spite of the whole thing feeling surreal as she spied Raylan on the mechbay floor, working with the techs again.

Clara was glad that Raylan had found something to do while he was still recovering. She knew he was probably still going stir-crazy, but at least he had something to occupy him for the moment.

"Panther Lance, report status." Clara said over the lance frequency.

"Panther 3, reporting all green." Alexa reported in after a brief silence.

"Panther 4, ready to go." Jason called out as well and Clara nodded to herself.

"Roger, form up on me and get weapons ready." Clara said, switching to the unit wide frequency. "Command, this is Panther 2. Panther Lance is all green and ready to go. What's our orders?"

"Copy, Panther 2. Sending NAVpoints now. Hope you three are ready for a helluva brawl." Naomi called back as NAVpoint appeared on Clara's screen. "The Wild Angel's rapid assault lance moved out earlier to try and soften the Citadel's exterior defenses. They ran into a wall, to put it lightly. From the reports we've received, one mech is down and two others look like swiss cheese."

"What's our objective? Are we raiding them or providing defensive support for Tiger Lance and Carlo's command lance?" Clara asked as she led Panther out of the _Blackstone_ in a tight wedge with her in the lead position. She could hear distant gunfire and explosions and, even in the predawn light, the glow of ordinance was obvious.

"Honestly, at this point both of those are kind of one in the same. Mustang and our infantry are going to hit the Citadel internally as soon as we draw most of the defenders' attention. Her Flamehearts are going to sweep the interior, kill or capture anyone inside and take as much intel out as they can." Naomi said, pausing as she switched to Tiger Lance's screens for a moment. "Too bad Raylan couldn't learn this stuff fast enough. Could've really used the help up here. Anyway, the mech lances are going to hit from three directions and push towards the summit."

"Any prize for the first one to the top?" Clara asked, a mischievous smirk crossing her lips.

"Don't even think about it, Panther 2. Our repair costs are already astronomical and the Davion's good will is only going to last so long." Naomi shot back in a serious, no room for argument tone.

"Disregard that, Sergeant." Cassie said cutting in. "If you and Panther hit that summit before me and Tiger, I'll pay you out of my own damn pocket."

"And if we lose?" Clara asked, smiling even broader now.

"You and Panther are gonna scrub my dropship 'til it shines. It'll save me a metric ton in c-bills." Cassie said with a chuckle.

"Well guys, what do you think?" Clara said, opening the comms to her lancemates.

"I'm down for it. No way the Colonel and those big ol' clunkers are gonna climb the hill faster than us. Also, Lexi has jump jets." Jason said.

"Sounds like Panther is in for the challenge, Colonel." Clara reported.

"Good. See you at the top then, Clara. Hope you all like the smell of industrial strength degreasers." The Colonel said. Naomi sighed heavily and Clara could imagine her rolling her eyes and shaking her head in defeat.

Clara marched her battlemech at top speed towards her side of the Citadel, the massive level of firepower becoming apparent. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and swallowed hard. This type of nausea had only happened once before and it was towards the tail end of the invasion. During that operation, two members of her star had been killed and another was nearly captured. She could only hope that this wouldn't be a repeat of that mess.

The first target appeared, an automated turret, which Jason destroyed in an instant. The next three met similar fates from bursts of missile fire. Then the first mech appeared and the true scope of what they were about to do dawned on Clara.

The _Mauler_ 's quartet of autocannons ate terrain as the pilot walked rounds towards the three mercenaries as Clara returned fire. The enemy's compatriots appeared next to it and opened fire as well as Panther lance began to push up the slope. A _Black Knight_ was on its right and snapped a PPC off that sizzled across Clara's torso. To its left, a _Dragon_ and a _Flashman_ stepped forward and over the ridgeline, opening fire from their superior position.

Clara gritted her teeth and returned fire at the enemy, blasting away at them to limited effect. She snarled at the lack of impact as the _Flashman_ and _Dragon_ retreated back behind their cover and the _Mauler_ open up once more along with the _Black Knight_.

"Sarge! We could try and blow the ridgeline itself! It might collapse underneath them or, at very least, it could drive them out from their hide!" Alexa called out and Clara nodded in agreement, shifting her aim down and blowing dirt, rock, and, surprisingly, metal out from below the enemy. Part of the hillside collapsed but it was to the side of the nearest mech, causing no real harm. It did have the effect of pausing their fire. Another lance worth of red blips appeared on the radar and Clara sucked in a breath as she watched as two more appeared a moment later.

" _Oh, this is getting bad._ " Clara thought as a wave of fire came flying down the hillside and blasted the ground around Panther Lance. She opened fire on the _Mauler_ when it appeared, tagging it on her sensors as priority one for her lance mates. A swarm of missiles took flight and slammed into the assault chassis, although a good number of them detonated in the air as the enemy's Anti-Missile Systems activated.

"Panther 3 break left and move, 4 the same on the right. I'm pushing center. We need to split their fire!" Clara shouted as she gunned the throttle hard, trying to push a few extra kp/h out of the _Marauder_.

"Sarge, I don't know if this is the best idea. We're severely outgunned here and they can track each of us individually." Alexa called out, even as she began pulling away from their position.

"Well, if they keep us pinned together, they can keep raining PPCs and Gauss Rifles right into us and at least get one or two of us." Clara shot back as she placed the reticule over the _Black Knight_ and fired almost everything she had. The center torso was practically shredded, leaving its internals completely open to the desert air as it fell backwards, locked up.

"OH SHI-!" Alexa's voice rang over the frequency before being cut her off.

"Panther 3, report! You alright over there?" Clara shouted, turning her head as much as she could to try and see her teammate.

"Dirty bastards blew my hip open! Knocked me down. I'm up but moving slow and they've got my range, Sarge!" Alexa shouted back.

"Roger that! Jason, collapse back on me and we'll move to Alexa's position! Alexa, try and find some cover!" Clara shouted as she twisted herself to the side and began making her way to Alexa's position. The _Mauler_ opened up and the autocannon rounds blew armor off her _Marauder_ as the _Dragon_ added its autocannon to the deluge. Clara gritted her teeth in a snarl as she watched her readout drain armor.

"I'll do my best but this damn hill is barren!" Alexa shouted as Jason met Clara and the pair opened fire on the lance nearest to them. "Holy shit! I got something massive closing in on-oh FUCK!"

Clara and Jason came to Alexa's position and found a 100-ton behemoth bringing a massive mech mounted hatchet slamming into the underside of the _Catapult_ 's torso. Armor crushed from the impact and metal screamed as it was ripped apart.

"By Kerensky! What in the world is that thing!?" Clara screamed as she targeted the mech, finding it labeled as _Berserker._ "JASON, HELP ME BRING THAT THING DOWN!"

Both of the Cavalry members opened fire as the massive chassis turned and opened fire with a PPC, kicking the _Catapult_ away.

"Alexa, are you alright!?" Clara shouted, taking her eyes of the _Berserker_ for a moment to check the downed _Catapult_. It was still moving, although it was clearly damaged badly.

"Got a little rattled but I think I'm ok. Just gotta get up. That thing came out of god damn nowhere!" Alexa shouted as she tried to bring her mech upright.

"Its 100-tons, how the hell could it close so fast?" Jason asked as the mech suddenly turned and rushed at them. "What in the hell!?"

The _Berserker_ charged and it suddenly dawned on Clara that it was probably equipped with MASC. She shifted her aim to the chassis leg and opened fire, trying to destroy the actuators and lock the limb up. Alexa had gotten to her feet and followed Clara's lead. The _Berserker_ brought the hatchet down, crushing the _Archer_ 's arm in a horrible screech of metal on metal.

"GET THIS GUY OFF ME!" Jason shouted, throwing a punch at the mech with his remaining arm.

"We're working on it!" Clara replied as she and Alexa finally blew through the armor and hit the knee actuators. Clara rushed forward and brought her _Marauder_ 's head down, slamming into the _Berserker_ 's side, throwing it to the ground. "BLOW IT APART! KICK THE BASTARD IF YOU HAVE TO!"

The three basically ripped the _Berserker_ open as it tried to right itself before shifting focus to the remaining members of the lance headed by the _Mauler_. The _Dragon_ and _Mauler_ rained autocannon fire as the _Flashman_ began to strike with lasers. Metal armor blew away from the Cavalry members and lasers left burning wounds in their torsos. Clara could hear the chaos across the frequency as every unit was apparently being engaged by heavy contact.

"Colonel, I don't know if we're going to be able to keep this up on separate slopes. We've got two mechs critical and mine is heavily damaged." Clara called out as she kept firing upon the _Mauler_.

"I hear you, Panther 2, but there isn't a chance we'll be able to link up on this slope. They'll cut us apart and-" There was a pause and Clara could hear an explosion echo across the radio. "-DAMMIT! Naomi track that ejection pod! Brett just went critical."

"He alright?" Mustang interjected, the sound of the VTOL loud even over the comm. line.

"I don't know, Marisha. He punched out but that's all I know for sure right now." Cassie said and Clara was shocked to hear Mustang's actual name for once.

"He's got vitals, but he's hurt. I'm getting _Honeybee_ spun up now and sending out the CSAR team." Naomi said quickly.

"I'm sure he's fine. We Hart's are tough." Mustang said, no more than a snarl.

"We know. Anyway, Clara, I need you to keep pushing up that damn hill!" Cassie shouted. "Angela, get on that damned _Catapult_! I want it dead two minutes ago!"

"Roger, Colonel. I've got it." Angela shouted.

"Tau, get up front and be our barricade!" Cassie ordered and Tau gave one of his usual grunts in response. "Carlo is saying they're hitting an equal level of resistance on their side. Milo, how long until you get that team in there?"

"45 Seconds but its gonna be hot as hell!" Milo shouted as Clara saw the _Cavalry_ VTOL race by towards the top of the Citadel.

"Just get it done!" Cassie shouted. "Tiger Lance, keep it tight and let's push up there! Let's show them what the Cavalry's made of!"

Clara pushed forward and began firing a deluge of lasers into the _Mauler_ , until one of its arms and torsos exploded, the ammo stored inside cooking off in a tremendous fireball, damaging the _Flashman_ next to it. Alexa picked up that target and fired her missiles into the _Flashman_ , driving the mech into the ground and destroying its reactor. The _Dragon_ returned the favor, firing its autocannon and marching rounds up the _Catapult_ until it clipped the missile rack.

Clara watched a massive fireball burst from Alexa's side, sending the _Catapult_ to the ground. She hadn't seen an ejection pod and paused for a moment to try and see if her friend was alright. The rain of enemy fire made her keep moving.

"Panther 3 respond. Come on, Lex…" Clara said. "Naomi, do you have anything from Panther 3?"

"Uhhh…roger. Weak signals. She's alive but not by much. I'll prioritize CASEVAC to her location." Naomi said, Clara could hear the woman's fingers flying over the keys.

"JASON, TRACK THAT GOD DAMNED DRAGON AND BLOW IT TO HELL AND BACK!" Clara screamed, feeling a boiling, seething rage overtake her. She gunned her engine and moved as fast as she could in her _Marauder_ up the hill, firing at the _Dragon_. Jason's swarm of missiles raced forward and slammed into the _Dragon_. The mech, in a wonderous fireball, fell backwards as armor rained down around it and Clara moved past it, targeting a _Jagermech_. Clara brought her lasers to bear, leaving seething wounds on the venerable chassis chest and turret-like arms.

Jason followed suit, launching another swarm of missiles at Clara's target. The _Jagermech_ twisted and opened fire, blowing armor off the _Marauder_ 's right torso and arm. Clara snarled and kept firing, the holes in her armor becoming more and more obvious. Suddenly, an alarm blared, and Clara glared at her damage readout. Her right arm's shoulder actuator was gone and the arm itself was about to go.

The sirens were blaring in the cockpit and Clara slammed her hand down on the shutoff button, silencing them even as the cockpit remained bathed in the red light. A massive round slammed into her chest, driving her _Marauder_ back a few steps.

Her targeting computer read two new contacts, twin _Atlas_ , and she sucked in a breath as her stomach twisted in knots. She opened the operation wide frequency quickly as she watched the two turn and face her and Jason.

…

Raylan was listening intently to the battle chatter and grinding his teeth as the casualty total kept climbing. Then he heard the call.

"TWIN _ATLAS_! I REPEAT, TWIN _ATLAS!_ " Clara screamed as the roar of battle echoed across the comm frequency. "COLONEL, I NEED ASSITANCE OVER HERE! I'M DOWN TO TWO MECHS AND WE'RE BOTH HEAVILY DAMAGED! WE CAN'T TAKE THEM!"

"Clara, I hear you but Tiger Lance is pinned down by the ears. Angela is missing and arm and a leg. Tau is getting ripped a new on and I'm down to half effectiveness. You're just going to have to hold until something breaks." Cassie called back.

"The Angels are also being held back on our sides. My Fast Assault Lance is all but destroyed and my command is down one mech and multiple weapons." Carlo called out.

"Roger that." Clara growled. "Mustang, any better luck inside?"

"Not really." Mustang shouted back, the sound of gunfire loud over the frequency. "We've captured a number of areas but I've got three dead and two more wounded."

Raylan had heard enough and tore the headphones out, racing to his locker and stripping down to his mech pilot gear. He grabbed his neurohelmet on the way out and placed it on his head.

"Whoa, Major, what are you doing?" One of the techs asked as Raylan stormed passed them.

"Someone has to go out there. We're getting shredded and nobody can provide assistance." He answered, scrolling through the mechbay list. "What is the most operable mech right now. I know my _Cauldron-Born_ still needs work before its fully combat ready."

The techs paused and looked at each other, exchanging a nod after a second. They motioned for Raylan to follow them and he did so.

"Well, if you're really planning on disobeying Doc's orders we might as well send you out in something decent." The tech said, sighing in resignation. They hit some buttons and the tarps fell away from the rebuilt battlemech. "It was supposed to be a surprise for when you were fully recovered but…"

A smile crept across Raylan's lips as he looked up at the battlemech and he walked up to its foot.

"It's perfect…"

…

"Dammit, I can't hold them off Clara!" Jason called out as sirens began blaring over the comm. line. Clara could hear the weapons impacting against his _Archer_.

"Roger that. Punch out, Jason. No need to die on this damned hill." Clara said as she watched Jason's ejection pod take off. "Colonel, Jason ejected on my order. We can't make it up this hill with only the three of us!"

"We've gotta try! At the very least we need to keep their attention until Mustang is done in there!" Cassie fired back as the three attempted to move closer to each other as a focused wall of wire. "Mustang, how long do you need!? What is your status!?"

"We're down to the third level, but we've taken a number of casualties! Sunnuva…" There was a burst of gunfire and an explosion along with Mustang shouting orders. "…bastards are really dug in. It's gonna take us some time, Colonel!"

"We don't really have a lot of time, Mustang! I don't know how Carlo is doing but we're down to three battlemechs here!" Cassie shouted back as she fired her _Axman_ 's PPC at the _Atlas_.

"The Angels are down to a lance and we're not in any sort of shape to reinforce." Carlo said, surprisingly calm given the situation. "Sure hope Davion likes paying for repairs."

"Allied forces this is Ramsey. I'm observing the situation from orbit and it is beginning to look unwinnable. If it becomes to far, withdraw and evacuate." The Davion intelligence agent said as if on cue.

"Negative, I have people inside the Citadel. I will not leave them behind." Cassie replied, giving the encroaching _Atlas_ every thing she had. "Cavalry, all fire on the left _Atlas_. At the very least, we'll bring down one and get the other damaged enough."

Suddenly, a burst of lasers sliced glowing metal from the _Atlas_ ' rear torso and a new friendly IFF signal appeared on their radars, a top the hill.

"Colonel, I appreciate your surprise. You will have to tell me where you found Clan tech lasers." Raylan's voice called out as Clara looked up and saw the _Cauldron Born_ leering down at them from a top the hill.

"Major, its damn good to see you." Cassie said with a small laugh as Raylan continued to fire into the _Atlas'_ rear torso before it turned. Its attention was now split and Cassie took the opportunity to race forward with the aid of her MASC system, slamming the ax her mech held and embedding it in the assault mech's hip.

Clara limped her _Marauder_ forward, firing her remaining lasers at the _Atlas_. It turned, seeing an opportunity and blasted her leg with its AC/20, the limb bending and collapsing as it drove the mech to the ground. Clara snarled as her mech skidded down the hill, the false rocks bouncing and cutting her torso.

"You alright Clara!?" Raylan shouted as the _Cauldron Born_ began moving and dodging as the _Atlas_ they had been focused on turned and engaged him while its partner took its place against the Cavalry members.

"Peachy, Raylan! Just gotta get on my feet with a busted leg and severed arm!" Clara snapped, probably a little harsher than she intended.

"Well, make it quick Clara. Can't have you sleeping on the job." Raylan said back as the _Atlas_ ' PPC connected with his right torso.

Clara struggled and stood her battlemech back up and limped forward. She checked her damage readout and let out a string of obscenities. The readout was catastrophic and she might as well have just ejected when she slid down the Citadel's façade.

Clara howled in rage and pushed her _Marauder_ forward, firing her remaining weapons at the _Atlas_. Her crippled battlemech limped slowly up the hill towards her enemy. The _Atlas_ reciprocated, its withering firepower shredding armor in great melting rivers and flying shrapnel. The _Marauder_ bucked in protest against the damage and Clara fought the controls back under her.

"Clara, can you handle it!?" Raylan shouted as he turned his focus away from the _Atlas_ he and Cassie were engaged with. Clara snarled and pushed her mech as hard as she could, firing her lasers into the assault chassis hip. She smiled with satisfaction as sparks flew from the joint and she brought her damaged shoulder down into the behemoth.

The pilot wasn't expecting such a vicious assault from an already crippled unit and fell backwards. Clara brought her good leg down on the skull shaped cockpit, seeing the cockpit glass spiderweb underneath the impact. The _Atlas_ recovered, grabbing her leg and pulling the mech to the ground.

Clara snarled and triggered her lasers, the beams scarring glowing injuries across the skull façade but its battle fist crashed against Clara's torso, smashing the armor and internal structure as Clara was rocked in her seat. The sirens in the cockpit screamed as her gyro was knocked out of position, threatening to destroy itself and leave her mech completely incapacitated.

Another burst of laser fire slashed through the _Atlas_ ' shoulder as Clara struggled to her feet. She triggered her weapon again, blowing the cockpit wide open and incinerating the pilot. Clara was sweating profusely as she turned and found Raylan and Cassie still engaged with the other _Atlas_ , Tau having been driven to the ground, his mech being torn apart from the main barrage as it split its fire with the _Axman._ Cassie's mech was battered as well. Its one arm severed at the elbow, leaving its namesake weapon as the Colonel swung wildly at the enemy.

"Carlo, how are things on your side!?" Cassie called out as she connected with the axe, embedding it into the _Atlas_ ' side.

"Honestly, easier. A few of the remnants pulled back when your Wolf arrived. We're making progress up but its pretty much just myself and my X/O." Carlo reported, his voice calm but had an underlying tension that was undeniable.

"Roger." Cassie growled, returning her full attention to the _Atlas_ and embedding the axe once more, a gush of coolant pouring out like blood. "Gotcha, ya bastard! Raylan, sounds like we have company coming!"

"I will deal with it, Colonel." Raylan replied, his voice icy calm as he turned away to face the next wave.

"Clara, can you make it up here?" Cassie asked as she paused to catch her breath.

"No problem, Cassie. I'll be up in a minute." Clara replied, wiping the sweat from her brow as she limped her _Marauder_ up towards the peak.

"Mustang, I need a report!" The Colonel said as she moved herself up as well. Her mech was barely better off than Clara's but it was at least mobile.

"We're at the bottom level, but they've sealed themselves inside. We're cutting the doors open now. Give us…" Mustang paused to consult with her troopers. "…seven, maybe eight minutes."

"Roger that, Mustang. We'll give you the time." Cassie said as the first enemy came over the ridge. "Raylan, can you handle them for a minute? I have to do some more coordinating real quick."

"No problem, Colonel. More kills for me." Raylan said with a small chuckle as he began firing. Clara came to the top of the Citadel and took a place next to Raylan. "Good to have you back, sibkin."

"You too, Raylan. Guess you were feeling better than anyone thought." Clara said with a laugh as they both fired a torrent of lasers at the incoming enemies.

"Oh, not by a long shot. I am sure Doc Winter's will probably kill me herself once we get back." Raylan said, laughing as well, feeling the joy of battle hit him once more.

"You're damn right I will, Major! You're lucky you haven't fallen unconscious already!" Doc Winters shouted over the comm. line.

"Apologies, Doc, but I could not let the rest of the unit be destroyed while I languished on the _Blackstone_." Raylan said sincerely, still pouring lasers out of _Ghira_ as the heat became evident to Clara just by looking at the chassis.

"Doc, we can discuss disregarding doctor's orders once we're out of this situation. How are they?" Cassie interrupted, directing Doc Winters to a situation report on their wounded. Doc sighed heavily in response.

"I've got the CSAR team at Brett's mech, they're pulling him out now. Tau walked to _Honeybee_ himself. Angela is waiting for us in her cockpit, claiming a broken leg. I'm at Alexis' mech now. She's in very bad shape so I'm going to have to stabilize her here. I have the CSAR team routed to head to Jason's ejection pod as soon as they're done but he's reporting no injuries." Doc Winters paused to take a breath. "Thanks to you for that, Clara."

"Didn't want him to die on this Kerensky forsaken hill." Clara said, her voice barely a harsh whisper. She fired her lasers once more, driving a _Centurion_ to the ground, it's ammo exploding in a terrific fireball. "Raylan take a step back, you're overheating."

"Copy that. Cooling now." Raylan reported. Cassie suddenly came charging past, her MASC system activated as she leapt her _Axman_ up and drove the blade down, leaving an _Assassin_ split, its arm dangling limply as it fell backwards. She spun and drove the ax into the side of a second _Centurion_ , drawing the weapon back and kicking the mech back.

By this point, Raylan had cooled enough that he brought the _Cauldron Born_ forward and opened fire. The lasers sliced the air directly over Cassie's shoulders, melting the _Centurion_ 's chest into an unrecognizable mess of molten armor. Cassie finished the job with another ax strike, locking the mech's reactor up as the blade tore into the sensitive internals.

"Two more!" Cassie shouted, turning and facing an _Archer_ before charging it with vigor. Raylan turned to the other foe, a mirror of the Colonel's mech although in much better shape. It charged forward at its top speed, side stepping Raylan as he fired everything he had into the chassis. The axe sliced down, the blade severing Clara's other arm off, leaving her completely without weapons.

"Clara, punch out now!" Cassie shouted as she tangled with the _Archer_. "You're no use to me dead!"

"Not a chance, Colonel. I've still got a working leg!" Clara fired back, stepping forward to meet the _Axman_ head on.

"Clara, this is not the time for heroics. We are already down to damn near 10 percent strength. And I don't recommend spending weeks in recovery. It is very boring." Raylan said calmly, melting armor off the _Axman_ in great rivers. Clara responded by kicking the _Axman_ as hard as she could in the knee, the armor crumpling beneath the attack.

The _Axman_ responded with a blow from its trademark weapon that drove the blade into the cylindrical cockpit, leaving a gaping wound in the mech and once more slamming Clara around in her seat. Her _Marauder_ stumbled a few steps but she caught herself before she fell. Smoke poured off her battlemech, great black clouds billowing into the desert sky. The heat was unbearable in the cockpit as sirens blared and warning lights lit the space in blood red.

She watched as Raylan stepped forward, planting his _Cauldron Born_ 's foot into the back of the same knee, knocking the _Axman_ forward and to one knee. He triggered the lasers, searing metal off the battlemech like molten blood, scarring the ground below.

Clara kicked once more, planting her foot in the _Axman_ 's chest, the armor caving in around the blow. The _Axman_ swung its weapon, blowing through the already damaged leg and crushing it. Clara slammed into the ground, her body slamming against the restraints and then again into her chair, her back cracking and the breath being forced from her lungs explosively.

Her vision faded to black for a moment but she could hear Raylan calling out to her, asking if she was ok. Clara weakly reached out for the override switch, but felt the strength drain from her body as the world seemed to lose its color and the alarms ringing were taken over by the pounding of her blood in her ears.

…

"Clara, respond! Dammit!" Raylan snarled, planting his mech's foot into the _Axman_ 's side, sending it sprawling before cutting into it with his lasers, leaving glowing wounds on its arms and torso. He was sure Clara would be alright, but she was unresponsive to any hails.

Raylan shook his head, his long white hair falling in his face under the neurohelmet as he refocused on the situation. It was another distraction he couldn't afford and he snarled at himself. He continued firing, marching forward and watching metal pour off the _Axman_.

Raylan slashed the battlemech apart, using the lasers to dissect the chassis, removing its arms and crippling its legs. Raylan felt a rage bubbling in him he hadn't felt since he was in the training sibko but took a breath, let it subside and turned to open fire on the _Archer_ still engaging Colonel Kain.

The combined attacks of Cassie and Raylan drove the _Archer_ down, decimating the mech and leaving it sprawled on the ground, blackened from internal ammo explosions.

"Mustang…we're clear on the surface. How are things inside?" Colonel Kain called out as she moved back up to meet Raylan, panting and out of breath. "And Raylan, remind me to authorize a raise for you when we get back."

"Just keep Doc off my hide and we'll be even." Raylan replied with a laugh.

"Can do. Mustang, still need that report." Cassie said, the smile clear in her tone.

"Its…god, Cass, it's a mess in here. I…you need to see this…" Mustang said, her voice tense, ragged and tired all at once.

A video feed began playing in all cockpits and allied feeds, a helmet cam from Mustang herself. The last floor of the Citadel was a slaughterhouse. Bodies lay crumpled on the floor and propped against walls. Blood pooled in great rivers, almost a lake of red on the floor. Shell casings rolled from their steps and, faintly, an audio broadcast could be heard playing.

"Brothers and Sisters, your fate doesn't end here. Cast off your mortal bodies and ascend back to the stars. Your next life awaits beyond." It called out before looping with a musical stinger.

"Blake's blood, Cass, they killed everyone in here. Every single god damned person and they shot them all. These people…." Mustang said in barely more than a whisper.

"Mustang! I've got a live one here!" One of her men shouted and Mustang ran to them, finding a teenager, much like the one they had captured earlier in the operation. She was blood streaked, and clearly in shock but alive. Mustang looked her over and her eyes fell on the pistol, still smoking in her hand.

"She was one of the damned killers. She just ran out of bullets!" Mustang's man snarled but Mustang calmed him by placing a hand on his shoulder. She knelt down, pulling the firearm easily from the girl's hand and placing it on her belt.

"Clean her up, cuff her and let's get up top soon. Marco, Julia I want you two to search every god damned room on this floor. Grab anything that even _looks_ like intel." Mustang said in a cold, calm voice.

"What then, Mustang?" the woman named Julia asked as she readied herself for the task.

"Just get upstairs and on _Warhorse_. The sooner we're out of here, the better." Mustang said as she turned to head back up the elevator. "Colonel, tell Ramsey if he isn't already listening that we're clear. The Citadel is ours and the Remnant forces are all dead…all but one anyway."

"By Kerensky…copy that, Mustang. Get out of there quick. That place is bad mojo…" Cassie said as she shut off the feed. Raylan, on the other hand, left it on and looked at everything with disgust and fury. "Raylan, I hope we find some info on were exactly their leader is because I can't wait to put a bullet in him."

"You will have to wait your turn, Colonel." Raylan snarled "Besides, I doubt the Cavalry will be in any shape to fight soon."

Cassie sighed and there was silence on the line for a brief moment, but it was deafening after all the violence of the day.

"No…no we won't be but I want to talk to you and Mustang about that once we're back on the _Blackstone_. Davion might be footing the bill, but its still going to be a long time." Cassie said and sighed once more. "And here I was hoping to sign us up for Operation Bulldog. Dammit."

"What is Operation Bulldog?" Raylan asked in genuine confusion and interest.

"Like I said, we'll talk about it once we're home, alright. Maybe after I've had a long shower and a tall drink though." Cassie said. "You might as well start heading back now, Major. I think Carlo's remaining force and I can hold here."

"Neg, Colonel. You head back home. My mech is in better shape and I would rather stay here to make sure Clara gets out alright." Raylan said back.

"Fair point. Well, just don't be long Major. I'll see you at home." Colonel Kain said, her voice tired as she turned her _Axman_ back and began to slowly make her way back to the _Blackstone_. Raylan took a position were he could watch the area around the Citadel from all angles and began a long range scan as he brought up feeds on his HUD that showed the CSAR team, Doc Winter's team, Mustang's group and a direct line to Naomi.

"Look like something is on your mind, Major." The Commander said, taking a long drink from her coffee mug.

"Did you ever find out who these people really are?" Raylan asked quietly, his voice harsh and full of malice.

"Nothing concrete, but we did get a few hits on a connection to Comstar, though that's not surprising. What is surprising is references we found to splinter factions within Comstar." Naomi said, smiling.

"Splinter factions?" Raylan asked, devoting his full attention to her screen. Naomi nodded.

"Yea, something that's never happened, at least not publicly. Seems like a decent amount of people aren't happy with the direction Comstar is going. No name to the Splinter Group yet, but they are radicals. Nothing like…this" Naomi said, making a wide motion in reference to the slaughter below. "…but certainly something to keep in mind."

"I understand. Thank you, Naomi." Raylan said as calm as he could.

"Hey, don't worry Major. We'll smoke 'em out sooner or later." Naomi said before Raylan closed the link and most of the other windows, he gaze tightening to a ferocious glare.

" _I certainly hope so…."_ Raylan thought, his mind filling with horrific fantasies of what he would do to the leader of these Star Remnants when he found them. How far he would go. "… _I certainly hope so_."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dropship _Blackstone_

En Route to Jumpship _Crestallis_

March 3rd, 1450 Hours

Raylan looked up with a start as the cry of agony echoed in the mechbay that had quickly been converted into a makeshift medical wing. He sighed and finished writing his report into his datapad, walking away from the battered _Catapult_ and towards Doc Winters.

"Raylan! Hold his shoulders!" She commanded and Raylan slung the datapad to his hip, moving quickly to do so. Everyone able had been helping Doc and her team since the recovery effort on the Citadel had completed. Raylan was painfully aware of how bad of shape the unit was in and regretted not having any more in depth medical training.

Doc worked quickly, patching the man up as best she could and hitting him with a heavy dose of painkillers. The man's body relaxed against the cot and Sara sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"By Kerensky, what a mess…" She muttered, suddenly looking much older and far too tired. "Raylan, I know you and Mustang are meeting with Cass soon, but do me a favor and tell our stalwart X/O to report to medical at her soonest convenience. She's walking around with shrapnel in her and bleeding all over the place."

"Can do, Doc." Raylan said with a nod as he headed out of the mechbay and to Cassie's office. Mustang was already there, standing against the wall with a grimace on her face. He could hear her wheezing from were he stood and motioned over his shoulder. "Doc told me to tell you to report to medbay at your soonest convenience."

"I'll keep that in mind, Major." Mustang growled in response. Raylan shrugged and stood at parade rest while Cassie finished reading something on her personal computer.

"Blake's Blood are we in deep shit…" Cassie finally said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Alright, you two I've read your reports but I want honest, no bullshit opinions here."

"Well, Colonel, my infantry squad is down to myself and two others standing. The rest are dead, dying or wounded. That entire god damned place was a meat grinder. Not to mention the fact that _Warhorse_ got shot up on the way in and out. To put it bluntly, from an infantry stand point, we're decimated."

"The battlemech situation is no better, I fear. With the exception of my own mech which has some minor damage, the only units we could feasibly repair in transit are the _Atlas_ , your _Axman_ and maybe the _Archer_ , if we're lucky. The _Marauder_ is almost a total loss, the _Catapult_ has a hole in its cockpit, the _Warhammer_ 's gyro is trashed and the _Black Knight_ 's engine is almost destroyed."

"And the pilots?" Cassie asked, looking at him intensely.

"That is somewhat better news. Angela, Clara, Tau and Jason are all more or less fine, a few bruises and cuts but no worse for wear. Jason also is showing signs of shock, but I am sure he will recover. Brett…" Raylan paused, looking at Mustang for a moment who was glaring daggers at him. "…has a broken arm and a few bruised ribs as well as a gash on his forehead. He'll recover but won't be in the cockpit anytime soon."

"He wouldn't even be in that bad of shape if your damned Star Remnants hadn't hit us with everything they had Raylan." Mustang snarled viciously at him. "If they weren't hunting you, we'd be fine."

"We dropped on their planet, Mustang. I doubt my being here had anything to do with it." Raylan said back, calm but his gaze scathing.

"They knew we were coming! They had a counter for every god damned thing we threw at them!" Mustang shouted, moving off the wall and advancing a step towards Raylan.

"ENOUGH!" Cassie shouted and the air itself seemed to freeze in place. "I realize tensions are high here, but we are in the middle of an after action report. I need to have the full picture before I can make a call on how to move forward and I will _not_ have in fighting in my unit, is that clear?"

There was a tense moment before Mustang straightened her outfit and leaned back against the wall, mumbling to herself in irritation.

"Good. Mustang, we're going to bring up your point in a few moments but for now, Raylan, please continue your report." Cassie said, the frustration still clear in her voice.

"Alexa is by far the worst off. Compound fracture of the spine, broken femur, internal bleeding. Doc has done her best to stabilize her, but if she doesn't receive some intense medical care and soon, there is no guarantee. I have a suggestion for this, but I will wait until later to bring this forward."

"Alright. Naomi, tactically how did we do?" Cassie asked, turning to the final person in the room who had been sitting silently through everything.

"Tactically, we did pretty much everything correct, with the exception of some…unexpected things, which if I may be so bold, all occurred directly because of or, at least in part, because of Major Vickers and Sergeant Clara." Naomi said evenly, looking up at Raylan sympathetically. "Not that some of it didn't benefit us in the end, of course."

Cassie leaned back in her chair with a sigh, folding her hands on her desk as she appeared deep in thought. The other three held their position and waited while the Colonel seemed to process all the information given to her.

"Mustang, what is your course of action for the infantry?" She asked finally.

"I'm going to have to hire and train more than a few members as well as wait for some to recover from their injuries, not to mention my own." She said gravely.

"How long?" Cassie asked, her eyes not moving from their intense glare.

"Honestly? I have no idea. At best, if I can find good candidates, maybe 8 months. If not, longer."

"Alright. Raylan, any clue on how long it will take to repair and recover or battlemech force?"

"I am not an expert on these things, but repairs alone will take a good amount of time. Some of those chassis are little more than scrap, in my opinion, but I doubt our budget would allow for buying completely new battlemechs. Recovery, for the most part, should be complete in less than 4 months with the exception of Alexa." Raylan stated simply.

"I would agree with that assessment, Colonel. Both in terms of timeline and the state of some of the mechs. We'd honestly be better off financially if we sold some of the current lot for scrap and bought new chassis. I'm almost positive I could work it into the contracts terms, at least partially."

"Alright, then get on that." Cassie said, leaning forward suddenly. "Look, I'll be honest. At this point, we're gonna have the put the unit on ice for a bit. We can't do anything with what amounts to two, maybe three operational mechs. And there is another issue that Naomi only just discovered. Commander?'

"Right, to put it bluntly, someone on board has been sending out encrypted messages piggybacking on our normal communications. It's pretty obvious they're either a member or, at very least, on the payroll of the Star Remnant."

"Well, I guess that explains how they knew our strength and tactics." Mustang growled. "So we've got a traitor, any clue who?"

"Not yet. I only just managed to catch it. The last message went out just before the attack on the Citadel and we only caught it because it was a rushed job. There's months worth of message, saying where we were going, who we were working for. Everything." She said, shaking her head. "Honestly, we're lucky we didn't stumble into an ambush at some point earlier."

"I have no desire to cause undo tension, Colonel. Being said, I will bring up my suggestion for Alexa." Raylan said quickly, cutting Mustang off before she could launch into a tirade. "With your permission, I would like to make contact with Star Colonel Cole Woods of Clan Ghost Bear. Most of their members are moving into Rasalhauge space and I can state from experience that Clan medtech is leagues above even the most advanced Inner Sphere technology."

"So, you are asking permission to take Alexa and leave from what amounts to Clan Space at this point if I am to understand correctly?" Cassie asked, incredulous.

"That would be what I am asking, Colonel." Raylan said, meeting her gaze flatly. "I believe it would be the best place to take her were she would benefit from advanced technology."

"Alright, well we're going to have to make two jumps before we can consider that, but I believe you that it will do more good than we can for Alexa and…" Cassie shot a look at Mustang. "…perhaps diffuse some tension within the unit. Now, go about your business. Raylan, send a message to your Star Colonel. I want a response ASAP. Mustang, stay a moment. You and I need to talk."

Naomi and Raylan left, the door sliding closed behind them just before the verbal barrage began. Both cringed automatically and paused for a moment.

"Naomi, may I ask you something?" Raylan asked, turning to the woman as she was already nose deep in her datapad.

"Of course, Raylan." Naomi said, bringing her eyes up to meet him. "Funnily enough, I have something for you as well. A message came through addressed to both Clara and yourself while you were out fighting. No address or name."

"Strange. Any clues to its sender?" Raylan asked as Naomi forwarded the message to him.

"Not really. It's signed 'A Family Friend', whatever that means." Naomi shrugged. "So what's on your mind?"

"Have Clara and I really been that much of a detriment to the unit since we arrived? I have never seen Mustang so infuriated and the Colonel did not seem pleased with me either." Raylan asked and Naomi almost smiled at seeing such a display of human discomfort from the man.

"Not really. Mustang is blowing things out of proportion because she's angry. It'll pass. The Colonel is frustrated, to be sure, but not with you in particular. Just the situation we find ourselves in." Naomi said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It'll pass, trust me, but you're plan of making yourself scarce for awhile might be for the best. Mustang holds a grudge."

"I understand, thank you Naomi." Raylan said, flashing a smile as they went their separate ways. Raylan composed his message to Cole quickly and sent it out, hoping he'd hear back soon before opening the message Naomi had forwarded. The signature made something in his mind click with recollection, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

It was straight forward, to the point and no frills stating that they knew Clara had been looking into her codex and that they had information that could help in such a pursuit. Signed with "a family friend" and Raylan furrowed his brow before sending it to Clara's inbox. Then it dawned on him, the woman at the MRBC building, the Dragoon's building, had handed he and Clara an envelope of C-Bills from "a family friend". Raylan suddenly began to wonder if the two could be the same person.

Clara met him as he reentered the mech bay, clearly excited.

"You read it too? What are we going to do? Should we message them to meet once we're back on Outreach?" She asked quickly as Raylan moved to meet Doc Winters to offer any assistance he could. The metallic floor that had been relatively clean just that morning was now slick with blood and he grimaced.

"We may not be on Outreach. I may be headed to Rasalhaugian space to meet the Ghost Bears and see about treatment for Alexa." Raylan said before turning and smiling at her "But you are free to pursue the lead if you wish."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Raylan. If you're headed to meet the Bears, than so am I." Clara said and Raylan patted her shoulder in thanks.

"I still have to wait to hear from Cole, regardless. And there are a number of stops before we can even make the jump." Raylan said as he grabbed a rag and did his best to clean a particularly large pool.

"Clara, Raylan! Come here and quick!" Doc Winters shouted suddenly and both Clanners moved quickly to the increasingly haggard looking woman. She was in the process of emergency surgery on one of Mustang's troopers. "She's going into a seizure! Help me roll her on her side!"

The three moved the trooper as gently as they could as the fit began to wrack her body. It past without too much incident and they placed her back to her original position. Doc Winter's wiped her brow and went back to work.

"Thanks you two." She said as she moved quickly to finish her work and on to the next injured. "Kerensky, what a mess. I sure hope the _Crestallis_ is ready for us. I can only imagine the other units are in just as bad of shape."

"Was it really that catastrophic?" Clara asked, surveying the room and Sara fixed her with an icy glare.

"To put it bluntly, we're lucky we haven't had to go into triage yet. If the _Crestallis_ doesn't have supplies and facilities though…" Doc Winters said, her eyes showing the growing concern she felt.

"Is Alexa ready to move?" Raylan asked and Doc Winters spun to face him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You can't be serious…" She began but, seeing Raylan's face, stopped. "…Blake's Blood. She's stable for the moment, but like I said, if the facilities on the _Crestallis_ aren't ready I'm not sure what more I can do for her. She'll be lucky if she makes it back to Outreach."

"I am working on a solution to that, but that is why I need to know if we can move her." Raylan stated and Doc Winters sighed heavily.

"Look, as soon as I have time, I'll do what I can Raylan but if you move her out of my care, she becomes _your_ responsibility. Anything that happens to her after that point is on you." Doc Winters said, irritated.

"I am willing to accept that if it means getting her the best care we can." Raylan said simply and Doc Winters shook her head in disbelief.

"You're really putting a lot of effort into this, Raylan. Kind of hard to believe considering…you." Clara said as the pair headed back to the exit of the mechbay turned hospital.

"She is a lance mate. And a friend. I refuse to not do everything I can to keep her alive and in the best health possible." Raylan said simply.

"You think we can make an opportunity to find and talk to our mysterious 'family friend'?" Clara asked and Raylan smiled at her.

"Of course, Clara. I know this is something important to you and I know that if I was in a similar position you would go to the end of the universe and back to ensure I had every opportunity to pursue it. The least I can do is offer you the same kindness." Raylan said and Clara beamed at him.

"MAJOR VICKERS, REPORT TO THE COLONEL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Cassie's voice came loud over the _Blackstone_ 's PA system.

"By Kerensky, another dressing down?" Raylan said, groaning in frustration. "We can discuss this more after I get back."

"Good luck!" Clara called as Raylan marched off towards the Colonel's office. The door slid open and Raylan stepped through as confidently as he could. "You wanted to see me, Colonel. Mustang."

Mustang gave a brief nod, although her eyes still registered cold fury. Raylan ignored the animosity resonating from the woman and kept his eyes focused on Cassie, her head in her hands for a moment before she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Raylan, we've been discussing your plan and have agreed that it will definitely be for the best. However, another issue has arisen." Cassie said as she brought up a recorded message on the large screen in her office. A figure, hidden in shadow sat at a large desk as she pressed play.

" _Greetings Colonel Kain. It has come to my attention that you and a force of mercenary units led by House Davion have attacked our main base on Banshee. This is unfortunate as we had many important files and documents stored there. More importantly, however, you seem to have captured my daughter. Now, I feel it will be easy enough to work out an arrangement. My people will send you coordinates on a planet we can meet on neutral grounds. There we will make an exchange. We know you still have the Wolves among your ranks. In return for my daughter, we offer them amnesty for their past transgressions against our organization._ _Respond to this message quickly or we will assume you are not willing to parlay."_

The message ended at that point and the lights that had dimmed automatically came back up. Cassie steepled her fingers as Mustang resumed her position leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"So, obviously that's a trap." Cassie stated simply. "And they'll probably kill whoever we send to make the exchange."

"I am guessing then we are seriously considering going through with this exchange then?" Raylan said, incredulous.

"Its either that or risk getting run down by who knows how many forces of Remnant attackers. Raylan, look, until we can get things sorted, its going to be quiet. I've seen you during quiet, and it ain't pretty. You get antsy fast." Cassie said, flashing him a small smile. "All that said, I want you to go to Rasalhauge, meet your Bears, get Alexa fixed and deal with whatever this shit is. I can trust you to handle this, right?"

"Of course, Colonel. It will be no issue. I will prepare Alexa and Clara for transport. Will I need to make any arrangements for battlemech transport?" He asked and Cassie shook her head.

"Naomi will handle the logistics side of things. Just make sure you and the girls come back to me in one piece, alright. We lost too much to these bastards already." Cassie said and Raylan nodded, saluting before leaving the office. He met up with Clara and motioned for her to walk with him.

"We are going for a walk after we drop Alexa with the Bears. Seems we happened to grab someone important to the Remnant." Raylan said as they approached the brig, a slight nod of greeting to the guard. The door slid open and the girl inside swung her head up, eyes wide with fear and wet from recent tears.

"Pl-please…don't hurt me. I'll tell you anything." She whimpered and Raylan knelt in front of her, his eyes fixing hers.

"You do as I say when I say it, and I will have no reason to. Act like a foolish freebirth and I will have my friend here blow your brains all over the wall." Raylan said, his voice ice cold. There was a flash of recognition on the girl's face, who Raylan determined couldn't be older than 17.

"You! You're the Wolf! You killed my brother on Misery's End!" She cried, moving forward in a lunge to try and grab at Raylan. He snorted a harsh laugh and backhanded her hard, sending her sprawling.

"What did I just say _surrat_? I can do much worse than bruise your skin so I suggest you remember your place." Raylan said as she turned to meet his gaze. "I have no desire to cause you pain but I will not hesitate to if it means compelling obedience from you, whelp."

"You dirty Clan bastard. I'll kill you! The minute I have a chance I'll-!" She began another threat but found Raylan's fist buried in her solar plexus, the breath forced from her lungs in a gasp.

"I warn you for the last time, girl. Try my patience again and I will cut your tongue from your mouth." Raylan snarled. She whimpered and shied away from him as much as she could. "Better. Do not be so eager to join your brother, girl. We are going to meet with your people for a trade. You will go home and we will walk away. Until then, however, you keep your mouth shut and act like a good, obedient dog."

"Did you come in here just to beat me into submission you monster?" She snarled and Raylan stood, staring at her flatly.

"I came to compel you to cooperate. If that requires physical punishment, then so be it. As I stated, I do not wish to harm you but I will not have you jeopardize my mission. Is that clear, dog?" Raylan said in a voice as icy cold as anyone who heard it could imagine.

"Yes…" The girl hissed out finally.

"Good. We will return to gather you for transfer once we are making our first jump. Until then, stay silent and remember what I said. The sooner we are there, the sooner everything will be over." Raylan said, turning on his heels as he and Clara exited the cell.

Raylan told the guard to prepare the girl for transfer into his custody once they reached the jump point and then the two Wolves moved to gather there own things.

It was another day and a half before the _Blackstone_ connected to the _Crestallis_ and the process of unloading the wounded and placing them in the jumpships more spacious, if only marginally better equipped Medbay. Raylan moved with Alexa before making arrangements to move her once more once they reached the main shipping lanes.

"Major Vickers!" A voice called to him as he was finishing the paperwork and he turned to find Lt. Col Ramsey approaching, a wide smile on his face. He shook Raylan's hand enthusiastically. "Excellent work down there! That surprise of having you show up in that _Cauldron Born_ really turned things around. I was worried we would have to pull back before we could complete our task."

"Always happy to serve, Lieutenant Colonel. Can I help you with something?" Raylan asked as he finished the electronic signature, finalizing he and Clara's travel plans.

"Well, perhaps not but I figured I'd come and ask anyhow. Do you have any plans for what to do next? We've all seen the butcher's bill and I doubt highly if any of the units will be operating in the near future." Ramsey began and Raylan turned to face him completely.

"Please, Lieutenant Colonel, no posturing. What is it you are asking, specifically. Clara and myself are in the process of a trip of no small significance to our unit and lance mate." Raylan said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Very well." Alex Ramsey said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "House Davion could use you, Raylan. Your expertise in Clan tactics and physiology could lead to any number of break throughs. It could give us the edge in any future conflicts."

"I am just one man, Ramsey. I doubt very much I could do much to help you. Besides that, I already have a unit. Beaten or not, I will not leave their command until I am ordered to do so or dead." Raylan said simply.

"Just think about the possibilities, Raylan. You could have your own unit, your own command. Train people the way you would in the Clan…" This got a small chuckle out of Raylan, stopping Ramsey in his tracks. "…what's so funny?"

"If I tried to train your recruits like I was in the sibko, they would either die or drop out after a week." Raylan said as a simple matter of fact. "Do not misunderstand me, what you are offering is generous and I am sure anyone else would jump at that chance but I am not anyone else. My loyalty is with the Cavalry and, once I have done what needs to be done, the Wolves.

"Listen, Raylan, I understand loyalty is important to you but just imagine the opportunities. The whole reason I ask is out of loyalty to my home. I want to give them any edge I can. Even if you were to just come to Davion space for a while, maybe while your unit recovered our scientists could learn any number of things from you." Ramsey pursued and Raylan was becoming visibly irritated.

"I was under the impression the Inner Sphere was in a time of peace, seeing as they majority of forces where pursuing the Smoke Jaguar. And again, I am just one man." Raylan said, beginning to make his way back to the _Blackstone_ to gather his things.

"Yes, but if we could learn what makes you, well, _you_ we could try to isolate those genetic markers that make you such a fearsome warrior and try to place it into our own forces." Ramsey said excitedly. Raylan snorted derisively.

"I can send you a copy of my codex, if that would please you." Raylan said, holding up the device on his wrist. "Even with that, I doubt you have far enough advanced devices for any proper use of Clan genetics."

"We've made startling advances in many fields of science, Raylan. We're not the barbarians that you and your people came upon during the invasion." Ramsey shot back, seemingly offended.

"That remains to be seen…" Raylan muttered to himself as he made his way into the airlock. "As I said, Lieutenant Colonel, it is a generous offer for someone, but not for me."

"Very well, Major. I just hope you don't look back and…regret this decision down the line." Ramsey said, a malicious sneer creeping across his lips.

"I will keep that in mind. Good bye, Lieutenant Colonel." Raylan said calmly as he cycled the lock and entered the _Blackstone_ , leaving Ramsey behind. Raylan shook his head in disgust. He had to imagine there were people out there who had different ideas of how the future would be, and perhaps it was the Warden in him, but he wanted to believe that the Inner Sphere had learned its lesson from Operation: REVIVAL would change things. And yet, everywhere he turned, someone was pushing a different agenda, allegiances changed nearly daily and almost everyone had a second angle they were working.

Raylan let out a sigh as the airlock cycled with a hiss and he reentered the _Blackstone_. It was already obvious before but now it was crystal clear. He didn't understand the way wars were fought in the Inner Sphere and he was not home here. Raylan paused at a viewport, looking out into the inky black abyss of space, resting his head against the cold glass. He was a soldier, a warrior through and through, and even if Clan politics had their complexities, in the end he could at least count on people's loyalties remaining mostly unchanged through things.

He felt foolish and superior at once, the feeling disorienting and almost nauseating as Raylan felt the familiar feeling of drifting take over him once more. He swayed on his feet and braced himself quickly against the wall, letting a shaky breath escape his lips.

"Hey Major, you alright?" Jason called, coming around the corner just as the episode passed and Raylan recomposed himself.

"Fine, Jason. Just feeling a bit of regret and confusion." Raylan said, turning and resting his back against the cold metal of the dropship. Jason stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the window and both men stared at the blank wall across them.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jason asked and Raylan chuckled.

"I did not realize you cared so much, Jason." Raylan said jokingly and Jason shrugged.

"What can I say, you've grown on me. For a Clanner, anyway." Jason said back and they both laughed. Raylan sighed again.

"Your people's way of waging war is beyond my grasp. This…culture of double crosses and misinformation is enough to make my head spin." Raylan said, although that wasn't quite all of the issue. "I miss the days I could just be given an order and not question whether it was benefitting the Cavalry, our employer or our employer's employer."

"You're homesick." Jason said simply and Raylan nodded.

"I suppose I am. Things were not always simple in the Clans. There was political infighting, of course, but in the end we could solve it with battle. 'Might makes right' I believe is the saying you Sphereoids are fond of." Raylan said. "No one hunting me, no bounties on my head, a culture I could understand and the future of battle to look forward to…I suppose I miss the simplicity of it all the most."

"You have gained quite a few responsibilities since you've joined with the Cavalry. And you're not exactly subtle about your origin." Jason replied.

"Am I really that obvious?" Raylan asked, surprised by how concerned he actually was.

"Well, not many people have naturally white hair for starters. And your speech patterns are so obviously Clan that you might as well wear a Clan Wolf insignia." Jason said with a smile. "And the way you look at people, especially before or after an op."

"What about it?" Raylan asked, turning his gaze on Jason.

"Well, the moniker 'Wolf' is very fitting. Its like a predator sizing up its kill and it never really leaves. Comes off as a little unsettling if I'm honest." Jason said, taking a swig from a water bottle he had been caring.

"I did not realize. I thought I was improving." Raylan said sullenly.

"Well, you were. I think we all got a little shaken on Banshee and fell into old habits from the old days. I'm sure it'll get easier later on. Especially if Clara's any evidence." Jason said with a chuckle. "Way she acts, you'd think she was born in the Inner Sphere to begin with."

"She always was more adaptable than any of our _sibkin_. Its one of the traits I have always admired in her." Raylan stated simply. "I am sure you have heard Clara and I will be leaving to take Alexa to the Ghost Bears for treatment?"

"I heard some whispers. Figured we'd be given some R&R anyway, since we aren't much of a combat unit at the moment." Jason said. "Need a guide around Rasalhauge space? I mean, I am a native after all."

"I was about to ask. It would be very much appreciated for you to accompany of us." Raylan said smiling. "There is, of course, another matter we're going to deal with."

"The girl Mustang's crew pulled out of that hellhole?" Jason asked and Raylan stared at him for a moment in surprise.

"You're very well informed, Jason." Raylan said and Jason shrugged.

"Word gets around in the ship and I've had nothing to do but wander for the past few days." Jason explained and Raylan nodded.

"You are correct. She, apparently and almost unbelievably, is someone high up in the organization's daughter. Apparently I killed her brother on Misery's End so I imagine that's why the offer, regardless of its honesty was even made for a trade. Her for amnesty on me and Clara."

"Sure would be nice to not have to worry about an overwhelming enemy force hitting us every time we get a job." Jason said and Raylan nodded in agreement.

"It is obviously a trap, but Clara and I have been working on that. Having an extra set of eyes and hands along could certainly prove useful." Raylan said and they both nodded.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have time to discuss the planning of it all on the way there. Long trip ahead either way." Jason said, patting Raylan on the shoulder. "And Raylan, for what its worth, I know Alexa and I are glad you're here. The unit wouldn't be the same without you. It might not feel like home, but you and Clara make it feel whole."

"Thank you, Jason. That means a lot." Raylan said and Jason gave him a wry smile.

"Well, don't get used to the sentimentality, ya tube-born Clan scum. Have to keep up appearances of course." Jason said and Raylan flashed him a smile too.

"Of course, your freebirth _surrat_. Wouldn't want anyone to think we are too buddy buddy now." Raylan replied and the pair laughed before Jason headed back into the main bulk of the dropship and Raylan turned back to stare out the window into space.

He still felt lost and more alone than he had ever imagined he could, but a lot of the seemingly crushing weight had left him. He stared at his reflection and nodded with determination before turning to go and inform Colonel Kain that Jason would be joining the trip. Once more he would lead a lance into unknown territory against an overwhelming foe and, as the thought passed through his mind, he felt completely at home. The stars beckoned in twinkling brilliance, their song lost as a familiar excited joy spread through Raylan's chest.

The Colonel was surprisingly open to Jason's joining of the mission, agreeing that the extra hands would probably prove helpful in the long run.

"You and Clara will have another stop while your there. Your 'family friend' responded to Clara's message and agreed to meet you. They, whoever _they_ are, will meet you on the planet you land on. Speaking of which, has you Ghost Bear contact responded yet?" Cassie asked as Raylan sat across from her.

"Not yet, no. I have to assume it will take longer as it is technically Clan to Clan conversations. Half the Inner Sphere is probably trying to find some sort of coded message in it." Raylan said and Cassie chuckled.

"Well, if that isn't the truest thing I've heard." She said as she typed something into her desktop computer. "Do you think you'll be able to pull this off without any complications?"

"I honestly doubt that, Colonel, but that is why Clara and I are spending as much time as possible planning every second of the exchange. At the very least, we can mitigate the risk to the point it becomes inconsequential." Raylan replied with a shrug.

"Well, in any case, at least from what Naomi tells me, whoever our spy is has gone silent since we left Banshee. So that could mean a couple of things." Cassie said, leaning back in her chair. "Either they're lying low because they figured out we're onto them, they died or are injured, or they're planning something big."

"I only really like one of those options, if I am honest." Raylan said and Cassie nodded in mute agreement.

"In any case, Naomi is monitoring all our incoming and outgoing communications like a hawk. If anyone can catch the needle in a haystack, its her." Cassie said calmly. "I know I said this before, Raylan, but I just want to reiterate especially since we've had some time to cool off. I want you to promise me you'll come back in one piece. All of you, and quick. I know I've put a lot on you since you joined my unit and it has been a very short time."

"I will admit it has been, at times, overwhelming, but I am more than happy and honored that you have so much faith in me." Raylan said.

"It's not faith, Raylan. I've seen what you can do in a mech. Hell, I remember the after action on Misery's End. When you get back, I want you to organize a training program for our pilots myself included. I know Clan training is often brutal but if it will give us an edge against these bastards next time…" Cassie said, fists clenched suddenly white knuckled.

"Hopefully, once this is over, we won't have to worry about a 'next time', Colonel but I will see what I can do. Although I think we will have to wait until we have functional battlemechs for that to be an option." Raylan said and Cassie sighed heavily.

"No kidding. Gods, what a mess Raylan. I've never had a unit get thrashed like this since the beginning of the Invasion. And Mustang…" Cassie shook her head forlornly. "…I'm sure she'll recover but she's angrier than I've ever seen her. We argued for three hours yesterday over the minutest of details. It was utterly ridiculous."

"I apologize, Colonel Kain. I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for that. I know Mustang blames myself and Clara for the dire straits we have found ourselves in." Raylan said and Cassie waved her hand dismissively.

"I will admit, I can see her point, but we're mercenaries. Danger is literally in the job description. And in war, people get hurt or die, every day without fail." Cassie said calmly, meeting Raylan's gaze and he could feel the iron will in the woman. "Regardless of who they're after, no one person is responsible for what happened on Banshee. Other than bad intel and recon anyway."

"Well, anything I can do to help you just let me know, Colonel. I am more than happy to help." Raylan said and Cassie nodded.

"I will, Major. Now you best get your self ready. We'll be jumping out soon and you and your lance will be leaving us shortly afterwards." Cassie said with a smile, standing up and clapping Raylan on the shoulder. He gave her a nod and smile, saluting before heading out of Cassie's office and heading to his cabin.

He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his reflection, noticing for the first time how disheveled and tired he looked. Raylan suddenly felt as if all the weight of everything that had occurred on Banshee was coming crashing down on him at once. He made a quick message to Jason and Clara, telling them to meet him in the lounge at 2100 hours. Then, almost as soon as his head hit the pillows, he was asleep and the only sound he heard was the distant howl of a lone wolf.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Kormet, Yggdrasil

March 28th, 3059

1145 Hours

Raylan smiled broadly as he saw the massive mountain of a man approach arms opened wide. The two embraced, Raylan only slightly pained by the slaps on his back from Cole.

"Raylan of the Wolves! It is good to see you again!" Cole said, turning to Clara and embracing her as well. "Good to see you as well, Mechwarrior Clara!"

"You too, Star Colonel Woods." Clara said before Cole turned to face Jason, who was staring slack jawed at him.

"Who is this? A teammate of yours, Raylan?" Cole asked, towering above Jason with ease.

"Yes, this is Jason Wybjorn. He is a native of Rasalhauge." Raylan said as Cole extended his massive hand which Jason shook with some apprehension.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jason. Your people are a tough but friendly lot, for the most part. We are happy to be here." Cole said, smiling and Jason just nodded dumbly. "We have the medtechs prepared. And this one?"

Cole looked at the Star Remnant prisoner, shackled as she was and her restraints held by Clara strongly. He approached and the girl shrunk away.

"A prisoner. We are going to make an exchange for amnesty from the group that is hunting Clara and I." Raylan said and Cole snorted derisively, making the girl jump.

"Well, that is your business Raylan. We have taken Mechwarrior Alexa to our facilities and are beginning her treatment. I am told she should make a full recovery in time." Cole said, chuckling slightly. "Apparently, we have treated worse."

"Of that I have no doubt. Are we following you to the Ghost Bears facility or should we take care of some of our business first?" Raylan asked, readjusting his pack on his shoulder.

"Follow me. I am sure more than a few of Mu Galaxy will be happy to see you and Clara." Cole said, motioning for the group to follow him.

The Bears had set up on Yggdrasil in a centralized position in the capitol city of the world. They had taken over for the guard that had been decimated during the Invasion and many viewed their presence on the world as a boon.

"That does not mean they all do of course. More than a few have expressed disgust and, although rarer, some cases of violent uprising. Not that those lasted long once the _Elemental_ s showed up." Cole explained as they entered the Great Hall. A lot of the people stirring nodded as Cole entered although they kept going about their business.

"I hope you all are used to sharing still because we don't have a lot of room to spare at the moment. We are still in the transitionary phase of course." Cole said as he led them to their dormitory.

"Well it will be just like old times, then." Clara said, nudging Raylan in the side. His smiled as he tossed his bag onto the first bed. "Raylan, follow me please. I want to discuss things. Like old times, as you say."

"As I recall, the old times where you beating the Kerensky loving hell out of me." Raylan said and Cole clapped him on the shoulder with a wide smile.

"Exactly." Cole said as he headed out. Raylan shrugged to Jason and Clara and followed Cole through the hallways. The facility was massive, making the time he spent on the Ghost Bears ship seem easy in comparison. They came to the physical training area and Cole tossed his shirt aside, his muscles just a massive as Raylan remembered but far more tattooed than he recalled. "Are you ready, Raylan of the Wolves?"

"As always, Star Colonel." Raylan said removing his own shirt and taking up a fighting stance.

The pair closed on each other and clashed. Cole swung his massive fist towards Raylan who ducked under the blow and drove his own fist up into Cole's ribs and swept his legs. Cole moved fast, though, faster than Raylan realized and rolled back to his feet.

"Have you found what you were looking for since the last time we met, Raylan?" Cole asked as they closed again and exchanged a series of blows. "Have your visions stopped?"

"They have, for the most part. I occasionally have seen a wolf but that is probably a side effect of this." Raylan said, taking a moment from the fight to point out the ugly scar on his head.

"You will have to tell me that story at some point." Cole said as they traded punches, each stumbling back a step or two. "And your journey?"

"I am not sure. Clan Wolf is not what I remember. These Exiles, they seem to have lost their teeth." Raylan said as he deflected one of Cole's kicks only to take the second fully in the chest. The breath left his body in an explosive wave and Raylan rolled back, holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is true. The homeworld Clans are none to pleased with your Wolves in Exile. Of course, they are none to pleased with the Ghost Bear either." Cole said as Raylan rushed forward suddenly and drove his shoulder into Cole's stomach, tackling the larger man to the ground. Raylan drove a knee into Cole's ribs, following it with his fist a second later. Cole pushed Raylan off with a dual footed kick and leapt to his feet. "Things are changing rapidly in the Clans, Raylan. To be honest, the Wolves may have had the right idea to leave, despite the hostility."

"What do you mean?" Raylan asked, dropping his guard for a second and had just that second to regret the distraction as Cole's fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head to the right as the second caught his chin and rocked him. Raylan staggered, stars bursting behind his eyes as he stumbled in an attempt to try and right his footing.

Cole took the opportunity and pummeled Raylan until he fell and Cole sat down next to him with a smile.

"Looks like I still have the advantage, Raylan." Cole said, patting Raylan's chest. "Anyhow, all I can say is that there is a reason many Clans are beginning to follow the Wolves lead and move to their invasion corridors. The Jaguars will soon be destroyed in no small part because of aid given to the Inner Sphere by Clan Nova Cat."

"Oh, by Kerensky…" Raylan grimaced rubbing at his chin as he sat up. "…Clan Nova Cat is aiding the Inner Sphere?"

"Aff, Raylan. As I said, things are changing." Cole said as he clapped him on the back. "You are much faster than I remember. Hit harder too."

"I am glad I could impress." Raylan said as the pair stood up.

"Come, we must go see the rest of the star." Cole said as they moved out into the base once more.

The day passed uneventfully and, the next day Clara and Raylan went to look at the area they would set up the exchange. Jason came along as well so that the three could finalize their plan. It was established that Jason and Clara would take up positions at either end of the alley while Raylan made the exchange. They had hoped that Raylan showing up alone would give the others a moments pause if it all went pear shaped.

"Alright, so I want that crossfire set and ready. If and when the gunfire starts, Clara take out as many as you can until you empty the clip and then meet up with me. Jason, we will load you with as much ammunition as you can carry. You will have to keep firing while we make the run to our mechs that we'll hide in these abandoned warehouses." Raylan said, pointing to the map on his PDA he had laying on the table and took another bite of the food Jason had ordered for them. "What is this, it is delicious!"

"Kalops and palt." Jason said as he took a large bite from his own plate. "Stew of meat, onion and spices and dumplings from unboiled potatoes and pork. Traditional Swedish dishes."

Raylan nodded and looked outside at the rain pouring down into the alley with the neon signs tinting the window in brilliant colors. There was a twinge in the back of his mind and he saw the wolf sitting by the door. Something about this felt all to familiar and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach more or less confirmed his paranoia.

"Hey, Major. Major!" Jason snapped him back and Raylan spun to face him. He turned back to look once more but the wolf was gone. Raylan turned back to Jason. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel like I have seen this before. Something in a dream." Raylan said as the rain's soft fall echoed across the glass.

"Déjà vu…it happens. Can't say I haven't seen my fair share of that coming back here." Jason said as he finished his drink. "Well, if the briefing is done, I have some personal business to attend to so I will catch you two back at the base."

Raylan nodded and he and Clara sat talking for a little while before deciding it was time to make their way back to the Ghost Bear base. Raylan tossed his jacket on, turning the collar up before they made it to the door as the rain was still pouring.

In the distance, a man sat in the abandoned worksite of a high rise still under construction. He tossed the cigarette aside with a sigh and brought the rifle back up to his eye to begin surveying his kill zone again. He still couldn't believe how boring this operation had been so far.

He breathed in slow and even letting, letting the air enter and leave his body carefully. His eyes were fixed through the scope of the Minolta 9000 Advanced Sniper System. The rain and neon was almost enough to distract him as he scanned the crowd for the target but the water poured away from the barrel of his rifle off the windowsill above him.

His superiors demanded blood from the betrayer and he was more than happy to be the knife to exact the revenge. The crowd far below in the crowded streets thrummed and he scanned again but instead of the routine of finding nothing he locked onto a form as it exited a shop about 300 meters away.

The hair was grey…no, white and the body was strong underneath the heavy jacket with the collar turned up to try and shield themselves from the rain. The sniper gasped, blinking rapidly for a moment in surprise but then leaned in to the scope once more and watched carefully. The man turned, his white hair long and tied back with a large beard. The eyes seemed to turn up to meet the sniper, if only for a moment, glowing with an alertness the sniper had only seen in animals before.

The sniper stole a look away from the scope to look at the photo he had been given as part of the intel packet for the hunt and smiled to himself. It was definitely him and he had given the sniper an almost perfect shot. The breath exhaled from the sniper and he felt the trigger press into his finger as the sneer grew across his lips.

This would be how Raylan Vickers dies. The squeeze was easy and the round flew through the air. The sniper watched as the bullet impacted and Raylan spun to the ground, the blood bursting in a cloud. The crowd screamed and began to panic surging away in a stampede.

Clara watched as Raylan's head snapped to the side, a blood red cloud spraying across the ground and window, matching the neon sign above. She ran to him and Raylan snarled as she realized she could see the metal plate under the blood. Their eyes met and Clara nodded in understanding, racing with the fleeing crowd.

Raylan lay motionless on the ground, the sting in his head making him want to scream. He knew whoever had shot him would come to confirm he was dead. Raylan hoped that Clara was in a good position to help when the time came but he trusted she had made the right choice.

The crowd was cleared now, the road silent as the distant sound of sirens from the incoming police force began to make their way to the spot. He heard the footsteps then, coming from behind him and he let out a low growl to himself.

Raylan waited, keeping his head down as he watched the assassin move over to look at his face. The man crouched down, moving Raylan's head up with the barrel of his pistol. Still Raylan waited as the man studied his face carefully. Finally, Raylan saw Clara approaching from behind and he spun himself, forcing the pistol aside before he could fire as Clara shoulder charged into the man's spine.

The two Wolves quickly overpowered the would-be assassin who stared at Raylan, wide-eyed with fear.

"I shot you. I shot you in the head!" He cried as Raylan looked at him with disgust.

"Yes, you did. Congratulations" Raylan said, picking up the pistol from the ground as Clara held the man in a painfully tight hold. "Now you will answer my questions. Who sent you? Was it the Star Remnant?"

"The who?" The man asked and Clara yanked the man's arm up until it snapped. He screamed and Raylan cocked the pistol placing the barrel against the assassin's forehead.

"You can answer us and we will hand you to the police when they arrive. Or we will kill you, search your corpse, find where you are hiding and destroy it until we find what we are looking for." Clara snarled into the man's ear and he tried to get away from her. In his struggle, the collar of his uniform fell and Clara let out a hiss. "By Kerensky, Raylan. He's a Clanner!"

"You are joking." Raylan said, taking his eyes off the man for a second, but keeping the pistol trained on him. "What type of Clanner uses an attempted assassination to kill someone? Have you all lost your honor?"

"You dare to speak of honor, traitor!? You, of the damned Wolves that fled Clan space because your damned Khan doomed entire generations of warriors to inactivity!" The man shouted and Raylan smacked him across the jaw with the pistol, drawing blood.

"You dare sully his name, _surrat_? You dare even breath such nonsense after trying to gun me down from a hidden position." Raylan snarled.

"Why are you even here? How did you know where we would be?" Clara asked, tightening her grip as the would be assassin squirmed in pain.

"Someone sent the information on what you recovered, Wolf. That lovely little data to take us right to Terra. The Homeworld Clans won't rest until we get our hands on it and if we can destroy your pathetic Wolves in Exile, than all the bet-!" The man was cut off as Clara tossed him aside and Raylan fired, the Clanner's head exploding in a burst of gore that painted the sidewalk in dark red.

"God dammit…" Raylan growled, letting his shoulders sag as Clara looked at him. "…we're under attack on every side. How the hell did the Clan's learn about what we found? Who could have possibly known that!?"

"Who knows. At this point, I'm so used to spies, assassins and saboteurs I don't think anything can surprise me anymore." Clara said, clearly disheartened. "I guess we'll just have to deal with that too."

Raylan's PDA buzzed as they began to walk away, not wishing to be around when whatever authority showed up. He pulled it open and looked over the message he had received from Naomi. It was a simple, short warning that she had detected another piggybacked message coming from the units communications. It also gave them away on Yggdrasil, meaning the whole situation had become twice as complicated.

Raylan felt the rage building in him as the message went on. Naomi had checked and double checked all the communications coming from the _Blackstone_ and could confirm with almost 100 percent certainty that it wasn't anyone onboard.

"Clara, do you know where Jason went?" Raylan asked through gritted teeth.

"No, but I am sure we can meet him back at the Ghost Bear's base, why?" Clara asked a moment before it dawned on her. "No. You don't think…"

"Come on. We have a meeting to make." Raylan said as they made their way back to the base as the rain poured down on them.

When Jason returned later in the evening, he found Raylan and Clara waiting for him as he entered the door. Both Clanners stared at him with malice and contempt.

"What's goin-" He started before Raylan grabbed him by the jacket and slammed him against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"We know, Jason. Drop the act." Raylan snarled as he forced the other man up onto his tip toes.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Jason shot back, struggling against Raylan to no avail as Clara approached.

"Naomi tracked the communications, she knows you've been selling us out!" Clara shouted and Jason looked at her, shocked.

"What?" Jason asked and Raylan shook him so his head hit the wall. "Look, I have no idea what you two are getting at!"

"You've been giving the Star Remnant information were we're going to be every time we've made a drop. You disappear and suddenly Naomi tracks a message from one of our devices giving away our position again!" Raylan said, his eyes blazing with fury. "How much do they know!? Did you give them our plan?"

"I'm not Star Remnant! I'm Mimir!" Jason shouted and Raylan let his grip go. Jason landed on the ground coughing at the sudden ease of breathing.

"What?" Clara asked as Raylan took a step back and fumed.

"I'm part of Mimir, the Rasalhauge secret service. When we heard that there was a pair of Wolves leaving the Pack after having contact with the Ghost Bear, it was determined that we should monitor you. We didn't know what was going on and the last thing we needed was a dual offensive into our space." Jason explained, rising to his feet. "Of course, that was before the merger between the Republic and Clan Ghost Bear. Now, my handlers were just interested in why a pair of Wolves had gone so far off the reservation, so to speak."

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between all three of them. Raylan said nothing as he paced back and forth.

"So what, there's a mole in the unit?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"Two moles…" Raylan growled back and Jason shrugged.

"Big difference between gathering information and trying to destroy us, Major." Jason fired back and Raylan let out a sigh, nodding in resignation.

"That is a fair point. I may not like the fact you deceived us, but if you are being honest, then you haven't done anything to actively harm us." Raylan admitted, still glaring at him. "But that does mean that we still have an unknown threat around us and it gave away that we are here."

"Did Naomi see anything about the operation plan in the leak?" Clara asked as all three sat down on a nearby bench.

"No, at least not that she could see. It does mean any surprise we had with me doing the exchange is out the window." Raylan said, his hands forming tight fists until Clara and Jason could see his arms shaking.

"Well, we'll just have to adapt the plan to it then. I know Clara and I can keep you covered regardless." Jason said with a small chuckle. "Hell, now that you know I'm a field operative there's no need for me to hold back to keep up appearances."

"I suppose that's true." Clara said with a smile. "Regardless, there's nothing we can do about it now. Raylan, we might as well just run with it at this point."

"Fine, but after this is all over you, the Colonel and I are going to have a talk, Jason." Raylan said and Jason nodded in agreement. They separated and Raylan headed to the bunk room, grabbing a fresh uniform and his personal hygiene kit. He headed to the showers and bathed, enjoying the feeling of hot water on his skin even if it stung the freshly stitched wound on his skull.

Raylan took the scissors and razor and began cutting, the long, somewhat unruly hair falling away until he could comb it into an actual form. The beard followed suit, leaving only stubble behind as he stared at his own reflection. He had the almost uncontrollable urge to punch the mirror but brought himself back into a cold fury.

Once again he found himself in the midst of more intrigue than ever before and once more he wanted nothing more than an easy target that he could actually fight without getting involved in three layers of subterfuge. Raylan was exhausted at this point and could only hope that once this exchange was done it would be the last of this bizarre and frustrating chapter in his life.

Clara came in a moment later and Raylan let out a sigh before splashing water on his face. Clara looked at him for a moment, scowling herself.

"We're almost done Raylan. Just one more step and we can leave these Remnants behind, one way or another." Clara said as she entered one of the showers herself. "Kind of a shame, that beard looked good on you."

"I'd rather look like I'm in uniform since we apparently have to act like dishonorable dogs." Raylan replied briskly.

"Right, well, let's just hope that this whole thing goes smoother than the last few months have been." Clara said as she washed her hair out. "It'll be over soon and we'll be back home in no time."

"I truly hope you are right, Clara. Although, truthfully, do we even have a home anymore?" Raylan asked, spitefully.

"Sure we do. The Cavalry is just waiting for us all to get back one way or another." Clara responded cheerfully.

"Are they? The Colonel might want us back but Mustang has made it very clear she would rather have us gone and who knows how the other mechwarriors feel. Jason is an undercover agent for some clandestine organization, Alexa is incapacitated. And the Wolves…" Raylan slammed his hands down on the edge of the sink in frustration at the thought. "…they're barely a shadow of their former selves. Just defanged hounds!"

"By Kerensky, Raylan! Relax! It's not the end of the world. We're still here. We still have each other and a job to do. I feel like that's all we really need." Clara shouted back.

"What job? Every job we take we get embroiled in some galaxy spanning conspiracy. I miss the days we could just drop onto a planet without getting hunted down." Raylan shot back.

"Like I said it'll be over as soon as we get this over with. Just one more day Raylan." Clara said trying to comfort him. He sighed and grabbed his stuff, waving quickly as he left and headed to his bunk.

The next day, Raylan rose early watching the sun rise before heading to the brig and grabbing the girl and loading her into a secure APC they would have driven in before they set up. Clara and Jason joined him an hour or so later, both of them carrying large sniper rifles, Jason loaded with a number of clips and what appeared to be a submachine gun slung on his back.

"Just in case." Jason said with a shrug after Raylan asked him about it. Raylan didn't bother to question it as he double checked his own equipment and headed to his _Cauldron Born_ as Clara made her way to her _Hellbringer_.

"You ready for this, Raylan?" Clara asked still smiling.

"Let's just finish this." Raylan replied, obviously still frustrated. Clara sighed but headed up to her cockpit. As Raylan prepared to ascend his own battlemech, Cole approached and he paused.

"So, Raylan of the Wolves, it all leads to this." He said, his face grave. Raylan nodded.

"It seems that way." Raylan responded as calmly as he could.

"I must tell you of the situation with your mechwarrior, Alexa." Cole said and Raylan let out a heavy sigh.

"It will have to wait, Star Colonel. We are running on a tight schedule and are already at a disadvantage from a leak in the unit." Raylan said, perhaps more briskly than he intended. "I appreciate the thought however. I will see you when I return."

"Of course, Raylan. Good luck." Cole said, waving as he walked back to his post.

Raylan climbed into the cockpit and started the machine up, the hum of the engine somewhat comforting despite his irritated state. He knew Clara was right, in the long run, this whole ordeal would be over after today. Whether that meant the trade went perfectly or they killed the Remnant forces here and found the information they needed to track it back to the source, it was the one thing Raylan could be sure of.

The pair of mechs marched into Kormet, preparing themselves in the hidden place they had picked. The two Clanners disembarked, Clara heading to her position of overwatch across from Jason and Raylan heading to grab the girl.

She was shaking as he opened the doors to the APC and he dragged her out. Raylan held her firmly as he marched her into the meeting point.

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way." The girl begged and Raylan gave her a small shove.

"Just keep in line and it will all be over soon." Raylan ordered as he walked into the open and stood in the position he had decided was best.

It was about 15 minutes before the Star Remnants arrived, led by a man in opulent robes and dress. He was flanked by four heavily armed guards and they stood across from Raylan.

"Well, this is a surprise. We never expected you would show up yourself, Raylan." The man called and Raylan felt his grip on the girl's cuffs tighten reflexively.

"Drop the act. We know about the leak and that you knew I would be here. So let us just complete this and be done with it." Raylan fired back.

"As you wish." The man called again "Send me my daughter and you will be free from our hunt."

"How do I know that is true? What guarantee do I have that you will not continue to try and kill me after this." Raylan demanded and the man laughed.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust our honor and word that this is the end of it. Now, my daughter please." The man said, extending his hand.

"Fine." Raylan said as he undid the girl's cuffs. "Just know that if you go back on your word, I will personally kill you and ensure every atom of your existence is wiped from the universe."

"Very threatening." The man said and then frowned as he saw the girl. "What is this? A trick?"

"What on Terra are you talking about?" Raylan asked, feeling a tightness in his gut.

"I asked for my daughter, Raylan. Not some failure who couldn't even complete her task." The man called again and Raylan could see the girl tense up.

"This is the only person we took prisoner." Raylan said, trying to put as much emphasis on it as he could to show he was being truthful.

"Well, that can't possibly be correct because this woman…well, she means nothing to me." The man pulled a pistol from the folds of his robe and fired. The girl was struck center mass and collapsed in a heap to the ground.

Raylan jumped reflexively, moving into a low fighting stance in preparation as the man leveled the gun at him.

"Now, where. Is. My. Daughter." The man commanded.

"Right here." A voice called as someone strode up and stood next to him. "Apologies, father. It took me slightly longer to get out of the Ghost Bear's base."

"Alexa? You!?" Raylan asked incredulously. She smiled at him weakly, still in scrubs underneath the hastily thrown on civilian clothes. "By Kerensky, was this what Cole wanted to tell me about? That you were awake and moving?"

"Probably something like that, Major." Alexa called back with a smile. "Anyway, I guess I technically freed myself. Is there really any need for this posturing anymore?"

"I suppose not, dear. Let's just dispose of this trash and be done with it once and for all." The man said with a wicked smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Alexa said as she, too, pulled a pistol and, to everyone's surprise, blew her father's head wide open. She spun and opened fire on the others as she began to move and the whole area erupted in a hail of bullets with Jason and Clara firing from their hidden positions, the Star Remnant forces emerging from their hidden positions as well.

Raylan dove for cover, still in a state of shock from everything that had just happened. He gave himself a minute and recovered, steeling himself for the run back to his battlemech. He had no idea whose side Alexa was on but she wasn't shooting at him for the moment so he decided he would deal with that problem when it came up. One thing was for sure, Raylan would make her pay for all the pain she had inflicted on the Cavalry. He pushed the thought aside and began to run for the warehouse and his _Cauldron Born_ so he could really make these bastards pay.

Clara aimed and fired once more, watching as the spray went up from the man's body and he collapsed to the ground. She turned and was ready once more, counting the rounds as she fired them. As the last one went flying and killed her last target, she tossed the rifle aside and began to make her way out of the building.

"Jason, I'm moving out. You have this covered?" Clara called over the earpiece she was wearing.

"No problem, Clara. You and Raylan just get to where you need to be." He replied and she gave a thumbs up as she ran through the area he would be watching.

She ran to the place she was supposed to meet up with Raylan and found it completely deserted. Clara looked around but couldn't find any sign of him. The sound of gunfire from the original meeting spot suddenly intensified, drawing Clara's attention towards the cacophony for an instant.

"Lookin' for something Sarge?" Alexa called as she emerged from an alleyway, point the pistol at her. "You've got a helluva price on your head, you and Raylan both."

"So it all comes down to money for you?" Clara asked, taking a step backwards to try and get into a better position to take cover if need be.

"My father might've been a religious man, but I am a material girl Clara. And the amount of money you and Raylan are worth, well, that could set me up for the rest of my natural life." Alexa said, continuing to approach, her pistol still leveled at Clara.

"You know if you kill me, Raylan will rip your head from your neck with his bare hands." Clara said, her glare as icy as imaginable.

"I don't want to kill you, Sarge. You are worth way more ali-" Alexa started as, suddenly, Raylan came flying from the shadows and speared Alexa in the spine with a shoulder tackle. The two rolled to the ground, the gun clattering across the pavement.

The two wrestled with Raylan landing a number of brutal body blows and one to Alexa's jaw but she retaliated twice as hard, nearly flipping Raylan onto his back. They rolled for a moment of two more as Clara scrambled for the gun but ended up with a fist to the eye for her trouble as Alexa spun around, wrapping Raylan in a submission hold.

Clara watched as she got back to her feet while Alexa held Raylan down on his knees and pulled a secondary pistol from her belt, placing it against his head.

"Well, I suppose I can make a good living of your sorry carcass, Raylan." Alexa said with a sneer and a shrug.

"Clara, RU-!" Raylan shouted but was cut off by the pistol's report. Everything seemed to freeze as Clara looked on in horror. Raylan went rigid for an instant and then completely limp as Alexa tossed him to the ground.

Her legs started moving in accordance to Raylan's last order and she took of sprinting towards the battlemechs they had stashed. Clara wanted to scream and cry but forced it all down for the moment, deciding there would be plenty of time after she made sure Alexa paid ten times over for what she had done.

As Clara rounded the corner and the warehouse came in sight, she felt the pressure change suddenly and all the air was forced out of her. The building erupted in a terrific fireball, throwing Clara aside and to the ground. Her head smacked against the pavement and stars danced in her mind as warm blood began to run across her forehead.

She felt hands on her shoulders and began to fight back but turned and saw Jason helping her onto her feet.

"Come on, Clara we gotta go!" He shouted over the ringing in Clara's ears. She nodded dumbly and half stumbled, half ran after him as he led her through the city. "Something big is happening here, Clara. I don't know what it is but we have got to get back to base before-"

His words where cut off as they rounded a corner and a massive blast echoed across the walls. Jason went flying backwards, blood spinning out of a massive hole as Clara watched in horror. She turned back as the person leveled the shotgun at her and fired.

She felt searing pain for an instant as she hit the ground hard, a scream escaping her lips. Her assailant moved up, standing over Clara as her vision began to fade in and out. Clara couldn't focus herself, the pain so immense that it felt like a hundred sun was lancing through her torso.

Clara heard the shotgun's action report as her vision focused long enough to see the barrel pointed at her face. She snarled through bloody teeth, wishing she could curse the shadow assassin or spit but having the strength for neither. Then, there was the rapid report of gunfire, the muzzle flash illuminating the alleyway for an instant as Clara's would-be killer fell away. The strength was fleeing Clara rapidly, her vision fading in and out completely by this point.

She barely made out the silhouette of a woman above her, strawberry blonde hair streaked with grey. She reached out weakly, but only for an instant as she felt a wave of fresh blood rush out of her. The person knelt down, placing a finger on her throat to feel a pulse as everything for Clara went black.

The darkness was deeper than she had ever experienced, all encompassing and perhaps even stranger, freezing cold. Clara felt lost in it, her body feeling light as air and heavy as lead at once. There was a burst of light suddenly, blinding and painful like a shock and Clara swore she saw something in the distance.

The woman stood up as she watched a group of medtechs rush past her and into the ex-Clanner's room. She followed, her long coat billowing behind her as she did so. As she entered she locked eyes with Clara who was sitting up in bed now, still connected to the machines that had been monitoring and keeping her alive.

"Well, glad you decided to join us mechwarrior." The woman said, her voice harsh but genuinely pleasant.

Clara looked at the woman that had entered her room, recognizing vaguely but not able to completely place it. She wore a beautifully maintained dress uniform, the collar covered in thick fur that looked like wolf. Her eyes where fierce, and despite apparent age, looked as fit as someone younger than Clara.

"Who…who are you?" Clara asked weakly, her vision becoming unfocused again as she was forced to lean back into the pillows. The woman placed a chair next to Clara's bed and smiled at her even as consciousness began to fade out completely.

"You can call me Salem. And we've got a lot to talk about." The woman said, patting Clara lightly on the shoulder just as she slipped back into the inky blackness that had consumed her for so long.

 _A/N: Holy wow, we've reached the end of the second story! This has been a hell of a journey and all of you readings, visiting, reviewing and everything else has been an incredible boost to me and given me a ton of reason to keep it going! And don't worry, this will be back in the next one but im going to take a break and work on a couple of ideas i've been kicking around and give the tales of Clara and Raylan a bit of time to go through the planning and drafts because i want to make sure to give you all the best stories i can!_

 _Thanks again and see you in the next one,_

 _War Raptor_


End file.
